Family Matters
by Tylda92
Summary: What if Claudine visited Sookie the night our telepath saved Bill from Rats? What if that night Sookie's spark came to life with more power? What if her fairy family was more dangerous? E/S parring, multiple POVs, smarter Sookie and stronger fae. Mature content and wicked humor.
1. Wake up princess!

**AN: The Viking Trubie agreed to be my beta. BIG THANKS to her : ) This chapter was edited. Enjoy a new, free of mistakes version!**

1\. English isn't my first language. The Viking Trubie is doing her best : )

2\. "My" fairies will be more similar to theirs book version. I hate how Allan B. showed them on TV. They live long so they dance all nights? Really? Get ready for really mean and cunning Tinkerbelles!

3\. "My" Sookie will be OOC, a lot smarter and maybe less… moral. Let's say that in this story she will embrace her fae side with more gusto than her TV self .

4\. That story contain Eric/Sookie parring. Eventually. Let's our girl have more fun at first. And our vampire to change a little. No happy ending for Bill.

5\. Godric won't die. I can't allow it! He is far too awesome. He will be here a lot!

6\. In chapter 1 Sookie's and Godric's POVs.

7\. When I think about Niall I can see Paul Newman in this picture. I just do, sorry. articles/9/16/10/9/ /79422-paul-newman-dans-verdict-637x0-1**DOT**jpg

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Wake up princess!**

_**SPOV**_

I'm a fairy. Or faery. Or fae. Point is – I'm not even human! When I woke up this morning, ate my breakfast, spoke with my Gran, went to work, met my first vampire, then saved him… I was just Sookie Stackhouse; waitress with a disability. And now? I'm Susannah Brigant, fairy princess.

Nice, right? They even gave me a different fucking name!

Let me tell you something horrible: you may not be safe either. Who knows, maybe your great grandmother had an affair with a fairy king? Maybe you too have a fairy godmother who would accidentally _wake up your spark_ and destroy your life. Because that's what happened! While I throw that goddamn iron chain around Mark Rattray's neck and Claudine decided to _help me_, that's what she did. She woke up my powers. She woke up the fae in me and that bitch won't leave.

I felt satisfaction remembering how terrified Claudine was. My fairy godmother looked nothing like the old lady from Cinderella (more like a Victoria's Secret model, thank you very much). Less than 30 minutes ago she was sitting with me on my bed shaking like a leaf. It looks like you don't go against a king's wishes. I found out that my great grandfather, the king of Fairies, Niall Brigant wanted for me to have a normal life. As normal as one telepath could have. It worked quite well till this night. Tonight I lost any chances for being just Sookie.

You can't erase your spark, once it has been woken up. It can only grow...pretty fast in my case. As a member of the royal bloodline I will become one bad-ass fairy in the future. That is, if I can survive to this day. In a few months, I won't even look like me anymore. I bet I'll get giant elf ears and wings. I wonder if branches in my hair are also a fairy thing? Unfortunately, my useless guardian didn't tell me about it. I rolled my eyes remembering how much in a hurry she was.

"The king must be informed!" she said. "Someone will take care of you. You are our blood, our family. We will always…"

Well, in that moment, interrupting her, I lost my temper and threw my shoe at her. Eat that Tinkerbell! A few moments later, she just _pops out _saying that it looks like I need some time to think. Well, that bump on her forehead definitely needed some ice!

I take one of my pillows and throw it at the mirror. Bottles of perfume and body lotion fall down. Fuck it! I wish it to be Claudine's head. Instead of a pillow, I will use rocks or high-heel shoes this time. I heard my grandmother's mind downstairs. I woke her up. Fantastic. I lay silently for a moment listening with my ears and my mind. Gran fell asleep again. I knew I wouldn't be able to. I closed my eyes thinking about Bill Compton. How excited I was when I realized I couldn't hear him! I could almost see our _happily ever after_. Now, when Claudine told me about vampire/fairy relations and how that asshole, Bill, glamored the Ratts to attack him to lure me outside.

I can't believe it… I feel like I should have let Denise ran him over with her car. Actually, I think I will navigate her. His lying ass would be a great parking spot.

I shake my head slowly. Since when did I become a bad Christian? I inhaled the smell of my old room and pondered this. Maybe there is no future for the good old Sookie Stackhouse. Maybe now, since I'm vampire crack and royalty (for some reason that part is more terrifying than being someone's meal) I have to be more ruthless? What if Mr. Sideburns tries to hurt Gran? Or Jason? Dear God, my brother is dumber than a thumb! Someone will have to take care of them and make sure Compton won't get close to them and my veins. Will my fae family help me? Will someone help me to embrace my supernatural self?

I realized I didn't shred one tear during this evening. I didn't even feel that need. I was pissed, determined and ready for a fight with whoever will come. Something really was waking up in me.

And honestly? I think I like it.

_**GPOV**_

I was really ready to go.

I looked at my last will and it felt almost surreal. My children were successful and I lived my life.

Funny thing, I wonder if humans who have decided to leave this world thinks the same thing? Perhaps we're not so different after all. Its just, us vampires...are soulless.

2,000 years is long enough. All the horrible things I have done, all innocent people I have hurt. How can a monster like me can walk this earth? How any vampire can? I made up my mind. All was ready. There will be no _goodbyes_ or tears on my behalf. Deep down, I knew I couldn't visit Eric to say goodbye. What if my beautiful son convinces me to change my mind?

Steve Newline made me an offer. It wasn't half bad. Why risk the Fellowship of the Sun? Why take one of my nest mates when I am willing to die? I will do something good this way. Yes, nothing will change my mind.

In a fraction of a second, I was on alert. Someone was watching me. I couldn't smell or hear it but I knew. You can't survive so long without this additional instinct. And then I heard a chuckle. I blinked, surprised and looked at my armchair. In Dagda's name… I stood up surprised and bowed. There looking the same like he did, 1200 years ago, sitting in my chair was the one and only Niall Brigant.

"Your majesty" I said, still bowing. If there is one warrior in this world I fear and respect, it's the only one who could kill me easily, that is this prick. This prick I owed my life to.

"Godric, how are you?" he asked with humor in his voice.

_Asshole knows I'm suicidal_, I thought bitterly.

"I _was _doing well." I said shortly. I took a good look.

Yes, this prick hasn't changed much. One or two wrinkles, maybe more. I never found enough courage to ask how old he really is. All I know is that for most vampires older than me, Niall the Destroyer is nothing but legend. Deadly, turning vampires into bonfires. Eric and younger vampires never hear his name. I find out one night that the legend is nothing in comparison to reality. The prick that he is, Niall Brigant was a force to be reckoned with. If this asshole is in this realm, shit is gonna hit the fan. And because he is sitting in my office, it looks like I'm going to swim in this shit.

"Can I help you somehow your majesty?" I asked politely, watching him carefully.

Have I done something to piss him off? I know that he visit this world sometimes just to hunt. Niall hunts vampires who, his majesty found _extremely inhuman_. It always make me wonder: why did he never come for me?

"Oh, sit down and quit this shit. Do you know what kind of night I've had? Horrible! I worked as a fucking mule to protect my most innocent kin from the monstrosity of the Supe world and you know what?" I waited patiently. That was obviously a rhetorical question.

"All of this went to hell!"He yelled as he threw one of my chairs at the bookshelf with a flick of his wrist. Fuck, that vase from Min Dynasty went to hell as well… Isabel won't be happy. I sat dawn slowly wondering if the king just need someone to relieve his frustration and I'm the unlucky bastard. As fast as his fury came, it was gone. He looked almost apologetic. I wonder if I should ask him to fix the vase with his magic? I decided against it. I want to die the way I chose.

"Can I be of assistance? Maybe…"

"Yes."

"What can I do?"

"Shut up."

Niall held his hand up and looked at me the way in which, will make every human piss themselves. It is good that my bladder doesn't work. The king puts his finger on my desk.

"You are going to die" he said with venom in his voice. Was that a threat or just an observation?

"Yes" I said slowly, looking into his eyes."Two thousand years is enough. I am so tired and…" Niall interrupts me.

"Oh, shut up. You used to be so quiet, boy. What is wrong with you? You are talking more than my mother has and that bitch talked even in her sleep." Again, I blink a few times. His Royal Prick was really pissed today.

"You can't die. Not if you wish your progeny and their progenies to live."

It took me second to be in Niall's face with my fangs bared. Stupid move, but no one threatens my children!  
"I'm warning you, Your Majesty, don't threaten them or the last thing I will try to do in my existence is rip your head off!" I growl with my most threatening voice.

Niall laughed and ruffled my hair. Did I mention that I hate that dick? He has no self-preservation. And always make me feel like my mother used to… Even when I was warrior she just ruffled my hair and said how wonderful son I was. Niall affections were far worse. I never know if he isn't going to rip my head in process.

"We had a deal Godric" he reminded me gently. "That night you vowed on your life...and the life of your bloodline is in my hands." I swear if vampires could faint, I would have. Of course I remember that night! I remember my vow. That night 1800 years ago I have started my true journey as vampire.

"You sealed my word?" I asked, shocked. The king gives me a look, which clearly said _really_ and just smiled. I sat down in my chair. All these years… Now, I understand why he let me be. The Golden rule says to never trust a fairy. I didn't know back then.

"It's time to collect the debt" Niall said with a soft smile and mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" I sigh.

"You? Nothing. You don't even have chest hair." _What about my body hair? _"I need your child. The Norseman. He will do fine."

"You will stay away from my…" Before I even get a chance to finish that sentence, he interrupts me.

"Before you finish your pointless threat… Why do you think I am going to harm him?" Niall smiled wide and wiggled his brows. It's just getting worse and worse. That fossil is having a good time toying with me. Eric and I are in trouble.

"What do you want from him?"

"I just want my great granddaughter to have fun." I looked at Niall with shock. Did that prick just suggest to turn my wonderful, prideful Viking warrior into some prostitute? For some spoiled, bored princess who wishes to have some thrill with fucking a vampire? I need blood. Fairy blood!

"I think I know what you're thinking and I think you getting vampire dementia, my dear Godric. I am not sure if my wonderful, prideful Sookie will touch this savage with 3 a footed stick." Niall snickers and rolls his eyes.

"But, maybe… If...no, when! _When _he becomes what you wish him to be?"

"I don't understand." I sigh, a very human gesture, but this fairy just gave me a headache. And vampires aren't supposed to have any! 15 minutes ago, I planned to go to the FotS to sacrifice myself, now I think I will just stake myself. Anything just to get rid of this asshole! Niall sighs as well and started his story. I watched him with disgust at first but then… Maybe that's what my Viking needs? Maybe somehow me and Niall will be able to get both our beloved ones to be safe and happy? The more I hear, the more sure I become: both sides will gain more than they will lose.

I think I just found out why Niall Brigant has been living so long and still has his spark...You can't be tired with a mind like that, enjoying playing others this way. Maybe should I stay for some more and help this smug bastard? I felt such excitement thinking about working with this old fox. Maybe this way, I will make some amends? My resolution just disappears. Did I mention how much I hate this prick?


	2. A gift from the heart

**AN: The Viking Trubie agreed to be my beta. BIG THANKS to her : ) This chapter was edited. Enjoy a new, free of mistakes version!**

1\. English isn't my first language. The Viking Trubie is doing her best : )

2\. "My" fairies will be more similar to theirs book version. I hate how Allan B. showed them on TV. They live long so they dance all nights? Really? Get ready for really mean and cunning Tinkerbelles!

3\. "My" Sookie will be OOC, a lot smarter and maybe less… moral. Let's say that in this story she will embrace her fae side with more gusto than her TV self .

4\. That story contain Eric/Sookie parring. Eventually. Let's our girl have more fun at first. And our vampire to change a little. No happy ending for Bill.

5\. Godric won't die. I can't allow it! He is far too awesome. He will be here a lot!

6\. In chapter 1 Sookie's and Godric's POVs.

7\. Eric's, Niall's and Bill's POV.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Gift from the Heart**

_**EPOV **_

_The next night at Fangtasia... _

When I entered my office I stopped in my tracks. What I saw was not what I was expecting to see. Next to my desk was a rather big, pink gift box. What the fuck?! I called Pam to me. I swear, if it's some glitter shit-prank, she will be punished. Pam was by my side in a second.

"Master" she said as she bowed. She took a look at the strange object sitting next to my desk.

"Gift for me?" Pam raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't put it in here, did you?"

"No. This time I'm innocent."

Well, that was bad. I took a sniff and found nothing. The same with my hearing. I decided that it's unlikely to be a bomb. How do the humans say it? Better safe than sorry, right?

"Get Ginger in here" I commanded. Pam raised an eyebrow and walked out. She was back with Ginger in minutes.

"Master!" Ginger gushes, almost touched the carpet with her nose when she bowed. "How can I be of service?" she asked with hope in her voice. I mentally roll my eyes. If she hadn't been so loyal I would have drained her years ago.

"Be a good girl and open this box for me." I said and took a few steps back. Ginger only smiled and walked over to the box to do what I ordered.

"Maybe it's a gift from your fans, master. I wouldn't be surprised, you are so popular!" I closed my eyes for a moment.

_Remember Eric, it's hard to find such a loyal and easy human to glamour, don't kill her._

There were a few moments of silence. When Ginger opened the box, I smelled it instantly: dirty, and polluted with various drugs in their bodies.

"Master… there are people…" she whispers. Ginger starts to yell. Maybe it's time to start looking for a replacement?

"Pam, silence her and get her out of my office." My child covered Ginger's mouth with her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Glamour?"

"How do you think?"

"There's not much more of her brain left, maybe we should just kill her." Poor Ginger started to scream louder, the noise muffled by Pam's hand.

"We don't have time to prepare a cover story." I walked over to the box and watched carefully. Both human drainers I believe, were unconscious and bounded like fucking prequels. I have no use for them in this state.

"When you take care of Ginger, escort our new guests to the basement." Pam only nodded. I was worried. Someone walked in and out my office unnoticed. I took an envelope, which was added to my strange gift. I saw red, when I read what it contained:

_Prevention is better than a cure. Best pest control in your area. _

_N _

Well, _fucking N _is a dead man. I barely contained a growl of anger. Is this fucker convinced that I like such jokes? That he can hunt drainers in _my area_ and leave me a fucking gift?

"Pam!" I shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, what do you want? Did they wake up?" Pam's nonchalant behavior pissed me off even more. I was in her face instantly. She actually had the guts to look surprised.

"What I want from you is to move faster! Check security cameras. I want to know who left this and who the fuck let him or her in? Am I clear?" I growled.

"Yes, master." In a blink of an eye, she took the box with the unconscious worms and was gone.

I sat in my chair with frown on my face. Someone, who, I have no fucking idea, gave me two drainers as a gift. Literally. What worried me the most was the fact, that until I opened the box there had been no smell or noise. Even a fucking heartbeat. And this, on the other hand, smelled with some serious magic. I looked at the card..._pink with blue butterflies_!

Maybe it really is some psycho fan?

_Prevention is better than a cure. Best pest control in your area. N_.

I balled my hands into fists with anger. Was that a suggestion that I was incapable of keeping order in my area? Someone was toying with me… and no one toys with Eric Northman! I need that fucking video footage to find out who is going to die tonight. I looked annoyed at my ringing phone.

What the fuck now?

When I answered it, I was expecting one of the vampires from my area calling with some extremely unimportant problem, which is only going to piss me off more. So hearing my maker's voice gave me a sudden burst of happiness. It was so sudden, that Pam ran into my office with a question in her eyes. I waved her off and focused on my Master. She shrugged and left, putting a flash-drive on my desk on her way out. Maybe this night will turn out good?

I had missed Godric horribly. I have been trying every day to get hold of our bond. But he cut me off. I have been worried for the last 5 years. The relief I felt at hearing his voice was indescribable.

"Master, it's so good to hear from you" I said, coolly. He could feel me, but I will be damned if I let him feel it.

_A vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions. He dominates them._ I will hold on to this rule with my dear life.

"Eric, my child, what have I told you about calling me _Master_?" my maker asked with humor in his voice. I rolled my eyes knowing he couldn't see me. I was nothing if not a respectful child. And my maker, who was ten times the vampire I will ever be, deserved a lot of respect.

"Master" I emphasized, "you deserve it. Is there a reason why you're calling?" Godric would never call me just because he missed me, at least he will never admit it...that would be beneath him.

"I missed you, my child. I wonder if I can visit you?" I sat there catching flies for a few seconds. What the hell?

"Master, are you well?" I asked carefully. I suspected that he got a little depressed. Some vampires at a certain age got that way, but maybe… I swallow my fear…what if my maker simply went crazy? This shit happens all the time. Look at this fucktard Edgington. He _has_ to visit. Like ASAP! Is he just too bored? I made a mental note to get some fresh, interesting humans for him. Maybe, even let the drainers go and go hunt them the old fashion way?

Godric will love it!

"You suggest that I have gone mad or too sick to want to visit? Is your part of Louisiana really so boring?" I didn't know how to answer that. I just have to stop analyzing things and just be glad he's willing to come.

"But indeed, I have a small request to you, my child… I explain when I arrive."

"Of course, Master. When can I expect you?"

"An hour or so?"

"Beg your pardon?" This surprised me.

"Yes. Me and… an old friend of mine..." Godric trailed off. For a second, I thought I heard some whispering in the background and a loud crash. "…have something to do in your area. So I will be there shortly." I didn't know what to think. My master came to my area, he didn't inform me (Even though, he should have, but let's be honest I won't punish my maker.) And what old friend?

"Do I know this friend?"

"No. And praise to Odin you won't have to." Again this whispering I hear in the background. This time it was accompanied by a muffled scream. What is my maker doing? Is someone being tortured in the same room? If yes, then why the hell I'm not with him having fun?

"Well… Am I going to meet…?"

"Eric, son, I have to go. I will see you shortly." This time I could have swore I heard someone begging for mercy. Well…whoever it is, he's one poor bastard if he pissed off my maker so much. Lately, Godric has become quite soft and I thought torture has lost it's appeal to him. I put down my phone and shake my head slowly. This evening is getting more and more bizarre.

My child walked in my office like she owned it (sometimes I think I should be more strict with her) and looked at me with a question in her eyes.

"Godric will visit" I said shortly. Her eyes shone like light bulbs.

"It's good to finally meet grandpa. Do you think he's in need of some new clothes? There's a new shop on Philip's Street. I thought you need some changes and…"

"Pam." I had stopped her before she started talking about my wardrobe. Or worse – her wardrobe.

"He will be here in an hour. And no, he doesn't need new clothes." My child rolls her eyes. If there would be an award in that matter she would get it. Yes, mistress of the eye roll indeed. She walked off with a little pout. Most of the time, my child was heartless and cold as ice. Unless you offend me. Or gods forbid destroy her shoes collection.

I sat in my chair and wondered..._why is my maker truly visiting?_ Is there some kind of danger upon us? Unlikely, he knows that there is no better warrior than me and I will always help him. I would know about a potential threat by now. All these bizarre events tonight make me wonder..._what's really going on? _There was something in the air last night. I could almost taste the magic when I inhaled. If there is something that I hate more than werewolves, is that there are things I can't explain. And something in the back of my mind was whispering to me, that soon, I will witness a lot of things like that.

_**NPOV**_

_The Same Night_

Few hours ago, I was ready to go to Compton's place and rip every flooring in the hovel he calls a house. And rip him to pieces as well. That asshole has been stalking my great granddaughter for over a week! Now, I lost almost twelve hours, (spending half the day to cherish my fury), because my partner in crime is allergic to sunlight. Really, I was so impatient to act, that I almost fed him my blood.

I chuckled remembering our little fight in Godric's office last night. Me, running after him with my bloodied wrist and him running off while holding his nose and screaming to me that I'm a lunatic who will make all his vampires go crazy. Somewhere in between he claimed me to be to be childish and have zero self-preservation. Really, like a few bloodsuckers will be a challenge! Everybody deserves some fun and I truly ache for a good fight.

I sigh loudly and look at the vampire we have bound in silver. I spend the last two hours playing cards with Godric. He decided that I needed to _calm down- _that boy can really kill the mood. For some reason, Mr. Compton found our innocent behavior threatening. Was he really such a wimp? We didn't even start to torture him and we've already known everything. Queen of Louisiana will make us regret this, seriously? I observe this ordinary vampire with disgust. I bet he doesn't even have a sword. Every man should have a sword. On the other hand, such a pathetic creature might be a great source of entertainment. Royal jester maybe? Then I remembered that this scum glamored two drainers to beat my sweet granddaughter. I finally decide that he will be food to my puppies.

"I have to call Eric and inform him I'm in his area" Godric said, holding his cell phone. He also watched Compton like he was some piece of shit under his shoe. I kicked Bill in the ribs and shrugged my shoulders.

"Will you be quiet Mr. Compton?" I asked politely.

"You have no rights to hold me here! I have done nothing wrong. When my queen finds out…" Bill shouts. All gods in heaven, his voice is so irritating! Godric just sighed and started calling. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a silver gag. Compton's eyes got slightly bigger.

"I will put this in your mouth if you say another word. We really aren't going to injure you… badly. We'll need you, Mr. Compton. Do you understand?" I asked slowly whispering. I suspect our guest is not the smartest…maybe he's a little slow. The vampire just nodded and looked at me with more interest. I listened to Godric who was talking with his child. Old friend?

"We are BFF Godric!" I whispered, blinking at him. He rolled his eyes on me.

"Why do you need me?" Compton murmured. Seriously? I kicked him in that stupid mouth of his. He agreed to be quiet, didn't he? He whimpered pathetically… OK, I might have broken off a few teeth. Godric looked at me with caution in his eyes. Pray to never meet me? Funny.

"I think he is ashamed of me" I said with bitterness to Bill, grabbed his short hair and pulled him from the room. He yelled like a banshee and started to kick. What a dick… I listened to Godric saying a short good bye and running after me.

"You can't just take him into your world. That's not a part of our plan" he informed me with a warning in his voice. To be precise...that was my plan, but OK…

"I know, I know, but we can't hold him in his house. He is Sookie's neighbor! What if she'll hear his screams and cries for mercy? I want her to have a goodnight sleep." I watched as our guest got slightly paler. I didn't know a vampire can do this!

"We will silence him. There is no reason to leave this house. I really don't want to fly him again. That reminds me, why didn't you teleport all of us before?"

"I was busy buying myself into your family. And by the way, I am not going to touch this scum any longer then I have to."

"Few seconds, really?"

"I explained to you before, that's the reason why you will be the one to torture him. Don't be such a smart-ass."

"I am not! I just suggested…"

"Excuse me?" Compton mumbled. We both looked at him with surprise. He shouldn't have interrupted our conversation. Doesn't he have any manners?!"I will help as best as I can. No tortures are needed." I sighed and waved Godric to me. We walked to the corner and started talking in a whisper, knowing that the young vampire can hear us.

"Honestly? I don't want to ruin my new suit. It's Italian."

"Then you better leave the room. This is going to be very messy… I thought you were interested in watching me burning out his eyes. You claimed that you have never seen it before" Godric said with mock hurt.

"Yes, but what if they start to explode? You said that happens sometimes."

"I will be using a very small dose of silver. They'll more likely… flow out. You can wear an apron if you are so worried."

"Apron? What am I? A desperate housewife?!"

"Oh, please! I will be the only one to see this. Mr. Compton won't survive my… petting to tell anyone." I laughed loudly. Godric with his predatory smile was quite scary. Billy was trying to stand up.

"No! This is really not necessarily! Just ask the questions and I'll answer! I just followed the orders given by my Queen!"

"Look at him!" Godric says pointing at Compton dramatically. "Such a coward! We should just kill him. I am deeply ashamed that he is one of my kind."

"Maybe, but it's easier for us to ask." I walk slowly to Bill. "Who sent you?" I asked even if I already knew the answer.

"Sophie Anne, the vampire Queen of Louisiana" Compton answered.

"Why did she send you?

"She wants a telepath." I closed my eyes. I thought that Hadley's taste interested the Queen. That's not good.

"How did your Queen find out about Sookie's ability?"

"The Queen's pet, Hadley told her. I was sent here to confirm it."

Again, that was an unpleasant surprise. I was sure that my other great granddaughter doesn't remember her young years. I hope that the drugs have eaten her brain out. No, I am not grandfather of the year. Other members of my family who doesn't have the essential spark, are truly not my problem. If I spend my time watching over every distant descendant of mine in this world… yes, a day will have to have more than 24 hours.

"Did you confirm this?"

"No." I used a silver dagger hidden in my sleeve and fixed one of his feet to the floor. Again this screaming of his. He was lying.

"I hate liars, Mr. Compton. Let's try again… Did you confirm this?"

"Yes." He whispered. "Last night. She said she couldn't hear me. I couldn't glamour her. That had to be it. So I called the Queen and informed her that the girl is telepathic." I stepped back and looked at Godric. His face was unreadable. We both know how the bitch Queen is. Sophie has probably already bragged about her new future pet. I will need Northman sooner than I planned.

"We can make him call her again and withdraw his previous statement?" Godric suggested calmly.

"No. I want to my Sookie to be stronger than others. She must learn how to fight for her own. I believe that this, so called queen, won't be a big problem. For your child alone– maybe. For human Sookie – yes. And with us as their backup? She's just a joke!" Godric nodded shortly giving me his permission. His son will be in more trouble than I finally planned but he will manage.

"You will explain to The Norseman his role tonight. Say as little as you can." Again Godric only nodded. I like cooperating with such people.

"This is what's going to happen, Mr. Compton. If we kill you, that will only attract more unwelcome attention to Bon Temps and to Sookie. I find such a spineless creatures like you, useful sometimes, so I will play a little bit with your mind. We're going to erase your memories about our encounter." I looked at his foot and removed the dagger. "Sorry for that, by the way…you will only remember that you couldn't find the Rattrays and you changed your plans, ok? Now, your main goal is to make Sookie fall in love with you. To accomplished this you have to be as loyal to her as a dog. You will be truly a gentleman. That's a better way to gain her trust than manipulation, don't you think?" Compton looked at me like I grew an extra head.

"You can't glamour me!" He said, shocked.

"Oh Mr. Compton… you have no idea what powers my kind posses. You were very foolish to try and harm their princess" I assured him with a warm smile. I took out a small, red pendant out of my pocket.

Time for a little bit of magic.

_**BPOV **_

When the Queen ordered me to bring her a telepath, I thought it would be simple...as always. This is nothing more than another human, just more gifted. I did some research on the girl and I was sure that I wasn't going to fail. I even made myself think about romantic bullshit while sitting in a booth in this disgusting bar. I realized that she can't hear me, like she does others.

Great, if her gift was working on my kind, it would have been hard for the queen to keep her alive for long. Then, the worst thing happened...I find out that the bitch couldn't be glamored! This is a problem… but nothing that the best procurer in the world can't handle, right? Drainers were just a nice addition, especially, just to prove my point. As genius the I am, I decided to use them again the next day. That will give me opportunity to get some of my blood in the girls system. Glamor or not, I will control her!

But the next night, the girl was as cold as stone. Which was a shame, because she looked like a goddess tonight… I have never met a more beautiful creature! She watched me with visible disgust in her eyes and even announced to her dog boss that s_he prefers to not serve me_. Not, because I'm a vampire, just because I'm a _dick_. He approached me.

"We don't have any True Blood. You're gonna have to leave. Your holding up tables" he says to me. Instead drying this fucker, I walked out pissed off. What the fuck happened? Yesterday she was all sweet and excited!

Humans were already waiting to ambush her, so I walked into the near woods. I watched as my target was walking to her car, the Rattrays were running from their hiding place and… they froze mid-step. What the fuck?! They just stopped moving! Before I could react, somehow, a vampire I haven't seen before, gripped my neck and held me high in the air. Motherfucker must be old, I haven't even noticed what hit me!

The other tall, slim man wearing a sharp suit, appeared (really, he just fucking popped up!) and escorted my telepath to her car. I couldn't smell anything. That man must be some kind of a witch! He hugged her, caressed her cheek and walked back to me and my attacker. Said attacker was now holding my neck so tightly that my windpipe was completely crushed by now.

"My dear friend, please escort Mr. Compton to his burrow he calls home and wait for me."

"What are you going to do with them?" Young looking vampire pointed on paralyzed Rats.

"They are the sheriff's responsibility, aren't they? I'll take care of this." The vampire just shrugged and flied off. He was flying… well fuck, that's bad, he must be really old!

I spend the next few hours lying on the floor, with my wrists bound in silver. Meanwhile, they were playing fucking cards! Something they called _the cheating game_. I haven't heard about this before… from time to time they checked their cards and exchanged slaps...on their faces.

One of slaps sent suit man into the near wall. The next one broke a vampire's nose. They were fucking crazy… They didn't need to immobilize my legs, so I was tried to escape a couple of times. It looked like my kidnappers had fun catching up with me and kicking me around my place. Suit man even said that it's a pity they can't rip my head off and play soccer… They will regret it, when my queen finds out about this disrespect!

I admit, they were bat shit scary. After all that time I had spent with Lorena, I can recognize a psychopath when I see one. I was terrified the moment I realized that both of them are also sadists… probably mentally unstable sadists!

Loyalty to my queen was deep, but loyalty to myself was far deeper. Thank God, after toying with me, they decided that they will spare my life. I laughed internally when the suit man announced that he will change my memories. It only confirmed my belief that they are crazy. That's not fucking possible! Then, in my head, I felt a pain so horrible.

Then I blacked out.

I sat straight up in my armchair. How did I come back home? Then I remembered. Fucking Rattrays didn't show up tonight! I throw my useless table against the wall, shattering it to pieces. I have to think about something else… maybe I started all of this the wrong way? I can't glamour Sookie, but she surely is beautiful. Why don't I use my southern charm? Such a naive, innocent girl should buy it easily… I would gain a lot. Maybe she will even love me?  
Wait.. where the hell did that come from?! And why is my left foot hurting so badly?

* * *

AN: Next time Niall's conversation with Sookie.


	3. Family reunion

**AN: The Viking Trubie agreed to be my beta. BIG THANKS to her :)**

**Also, thanks to all of you who decided to follow, review and click 'favorite' for my story. It makes me more determined to work harder on this fanfic. **

1\. As always I remind you that English isn't my first language, but thanks to The Viking Trubie I believe you won't see a difference.

2\. My Fairies and Sookie are OOC.

3\. Godric isn't a ghost. He is well and on a mission in my fanfic.

4\. It's Eric/Sookie story. If you have your doubts about this - wait for chapter 6 :)

5\. In my head Niall looks like Paul Newman in the "Harper" movie.

6\. 4 300 words today. This time Sookie's POV. We will see what happened during a daytime hours the day when the Ratts would have attacked her.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Family Reunion**

_**SPOV **_

When I woke up, I laid in my bed staring out the window into the sunny sky. For a few seconds, I allowed myself to fantasize that yesterday's events were just a dream. I got off my bed and walked over to my mirror. I looked at myself. Yep, it looks as if yesterday's events were real. I felt like I haven't slept an hour. I walk into my bathroom to take care of my needs and take a shower. When I look at my reflection in the mirror, I blinked a few times. My skin was smoother and hair shinier… fae extreme makeover?

I noticed that I don't _feel_ my grandmother. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and I smiled seeing a note on the table. My Gran went shopping and left me some pancakes with berries. I love that woman! That lead my mind to Bill Compton. What if he hurt Gran? Yes, this worm has to stay away from us.

I made myself a nice cup of coffee and put the first bite of pancakes into my mouth. I stopped when the doorbell rang. I haven't heard any car pull up, so I checked it with my mind and almost choked. There, outside was a mind with a warm pattern. Like Claudine's. Outside my door standing was a fairy.

I took a deep breath and walked over to open the door. I stood face to face with the most elegant man I've ever seen. And well, living in a boom-boom backwater like Bon Temps, you can't see many handsome men walking around. He was tall, with light, slightly gray short hair and an outgoing look on his face. He seemed to be in his early fifties, but I could tell that he was far, far older. And just like with Claudine, I couldn't hear his thoughts.

"Good morning, Sookie. My name is Niall. I hope that Claudine informed you who I am" he said smoothly with a soft smile. Oh, shit. It's a king! It's my great grandfather. Should I bow? Should I hug him? Should I close the door in his face and run screaming? I took a grip of my emotions and bowed slightly my head.

"I was informed that someone would visit." I spoke with a cold voice. "But I didn't expect it to be his royal majesty, my long lost relative" I added with a little bit of bitterness. What can I say? I'm not exactly happy to be a part of this shit. His majesty had enough shame to look regretful. "I'm not sure if I should bow, your majesty?"

"You don't disappoint, my child. I'm happy you have this fire in your heart." He actually looked quite pleased. "May I come in?"

I nodded and took a step back. My Gran would have smacked me if she could see how rude I was being, but I felt that this wasn't the time for pleasantries. Niall walked in and took a look around.

"Lovely house." Was that irony?

"It's old and in need of many repairs, but we're doing our best" I say, jutting my chin defensively.

"Yes, of course… Ahm." Niall shuffled his feet. Was his majesty nervous? I sighed. There's no need to be a bigger bitch than necessary.

"Please, let's sit in the living room. Would you like something to drink? There's a fresh lemonade..." I asked in a calm voice. Niall laughed humorlessly.

"I'm going to have to refuse and I suggest you to don't drink it neither."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Fae are allergic to lemons. It weakens our magic. It's not as deadly as iron, but concentrated lemon juice poured on your skin can cause some serious burns." I blinked a few times. Well shit, I really like a lemonade.

"Good to know… " I trailed off.

"That's why I'm here. To answer any question you have."

"Well, then I just take my coffee and we can start. Are you sure you don't wanna anything?"

"I'm well, my sweet child. Don't worry about me... that's my job, to worry about _you_."

Somehow that statement made me feel something warm in my chest. I have always been the one to worry. Jason was the reckless and irresponsible one. Except Gran, no one was truly taking care of me. I walked back to the living room and sat down. That was very awkward. Niall cleared his throat and started talking.

"As you know, my name is Niall Brigant. I'm currently the ruler of two fae clans: the sky and forest fae. Me and your great grandmother had an affair. As a result of our passion your grandfather, Earl was born." He paused for a second waiting for something. I only nodded. I just wanna have this conversation and get it over with! "In that time, there were conflicts among the fairies. Sky and forest clans believed it's alright to breed with the humans. Water fairies were more… racist, as the humans would put it. They were convinced that we are the superior race and actions like that are beneath us." I cringed, hearing this.

"That never ends well, when one group of people believe themselves better than others. Look at human history."

"My point exactly. Earl had the natural spark just like you do. Now, looking at you I can say it wasn't even half as powerful as yours, but I was very proud and woke it up for him. Unfortunately, Queen Mab, leader of the Water Clan, found out about him. I wasn't able to save my son and he wasn't taught how to use his magic…" I thought that I saw tears in his eyes. He blinked rapidly.

"We defeated the water fairies and now we are leaving in peace. But that day I promised myself that I will shield my descendants from any type of fae politics. Earl's children were born without a spark and I thought that it's no longer in his bloodline, until… " he trailed off, looking at me.

"I was born." I finished for him.

"Yes. I don't have other children or a direct grandchild from my line. But despite this, I choose to allow you to live as normal life as possible. Even if this meant to give the throne to the other family."

"Now, that's not an option. Claudine said that it can't be reversed."

"Yes, Sookie. You are maturing into a faery. And because of your strong telepathy I know that one day you will become a full blood fae." I took a deep breath. It was now time for my opinion.

"I was so pissed… Not only because I knew that my life won't be as it was, but also… I was afraid that maybe you didn't wanna have anything to do with me. Being the freak as I am… just like my parents thought… they too… I just…" In the middle of my speech, I started sobbing. Oh god, I was supposed to be a bad-ass! I didn't react when my great grandfather held me and cradle me like a little girl. I immediately felt better.

"I would never think about you this way! You are my blood, my sweet child. I am glad to be close to you. I will take care of you. Shh…" I wiped my tears and runny nose.

"Thank you" I mumbled, when Niall handed me a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't cry yesterday… I think that's what I needed."

"It's fine." We were sitting in silence for a few minutes. Eventually Niall continued.

"Are you ready to continue?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah… And I'm surprised. Claudine was so terrified by you, that I thought you're some kind of a monster" I joked. He laughed at that.

"Oh, I am. But never for you." Comforting much? "So, back to the main subject… You are maturing and in a few years you will become a full blood fairy. And my rightful heir."

"Well, I don't wanna rule!"

"Hold your horses young lady, I'm not planning to die anytime soon. I'm not so old!" He said blinking. I actually giggled.

"There are changes upon us. For the supernatural world, our kind doesn't exist. They believe us to be slaughtered completely in the fae/vampire war over 4,000 years ago. Truth is, in that war were fighting half blooded fairies. That's how we name a fae in which the spark hasn't mature completely. Full blooded fairies were safe in the other world. Before I entered this realm with my army there were only a few left."

"This realm?"

"Yes. We usually stay in the different realm, our homeland. There many others…"

"Oh…"

"I will take you there one day. Back to my story… we took care of the hostile vampires. If you asked for the interested parts, they confirm that there are not many vampires older than four thousand, but well… the word about our demise was spread. We are all very secretive, so the Elders decided to just leave the human realm behind us."

"You don't seem too worried that the world takes you for a fossil."

"I don't really, but now more and more fairies insist to come back to this realm. The human world is full of possibilities...business and romantic alike."

"So, you are saying that…"

"I have to prepare the world for our… what's the phrase?..coming out of the closet?" I laughed silently.

"You can say that… "

"Some vampires still believe in the rumor that our blood makes them immune to the sunlight."

"But it's false?"

"You have to drink the whole fairy to be able to stay a few minutes in the sun."

"But many will try, right? If they haven't seen sunlight for ages… "

"Yes, they will try. That's why I am building a new power structure. I want… I need allies. With vampires, demons, weres, witches…"

"Wait, _weres_?" '

"Two natured: werewolves, weretigers, shapeshifters… stuff like that." What the hell else lives in this world? "Me and The Ancient Pythoness, the oldest vampire in existence, are planning to appoint The Council. It is going to be the gathering of supernatural creatures, let's say a kind of tribunal. Our main goal is to provide the equality of all creatures. Right now many vampires believe themselves to be the superior race. Werewolves think themselves better than shifters, etc. We will try to make them understand and show that every race has the same rights. Every life is sacred. One day, in result, we will be safe to settle down on this plane again" Niall explained.

"For a second, I thought it to be noble, but you are doing this only to make sure that the fairies are safe, right?" He simply shrugged. "Honestly, do you think that will work?" I asked skeptically. I know better than others how hard it is to change someone's way of thinking.

"Eventually, we will succeed." He said it with such conviction that I was actually regretful I doubted him for a second. "A vampire will be punished for killing a fae the same way as for killing another vampire...they will think twice if a short period of sunbathing is worth it." I sighed.

"Does it affect me directly?

"We are doing this in secret. I can't just announce to the world that the fae are well and actually are the most powerful race in existence. Vampires would go medieval…" he trailed off.

"Didn't you just say that _we all are equals_?" I sensed a hint of hypocrisy.

"I said that we should have the same rights, be punished the same way… not, that we all are the same." Ookay, a lot of hypocrisy!

"Fine… So no one can know I am a fairy?"

"I would like it to stay this way, yes."

"That's not a problem for me" I said. I wasn't in hurry to revel my origins to the world.

"But…" Of course that there must be a _but_! "I want you to help me. No pressure! Just remember that the existence of our entire race may be in your hands…" Is he shitting me?!

"_Right_, _no pressure_" I said venomously.

"Last night, I sensed one particular power already awaken in you. Quite uncommon within female fairies but because you are a blood princess it might be more prominent. Power that will make everything far more easier for me. It actually changed my plans."

"Yes?" I asked, curious.

"You can attract." I frowned.

"I don't understand."

"You have a natural… charm, or grace. Supernatural creatures will cling to you. Some might even… almost worship you, if I can risk such a statement." I shot up off the couch and started to pace. My head hurts so badly right now!

"Will it be dangerous for me? I'm a little bit worried…I already have one stalker!"

"On the contrary! I believe you will gain many friends." I sat down again. I think I will have to drink some beer. Or whiskey. A double.

"There's no chance that I can live my old life..." I whispered with sadness.

"I'm sorry, my child. But I took care of that. You will have a guardian. Not a fairy, his smell would be hard to hide, but something else. He is a great and fair warrior and his maker owes me a very big favor. He is bound by blood to keep you safe, even if it will lead to his demise. I want you to stand next to him and work as a mediator. That's what some of my associates, Desmond and his nieces were doing in my name. It's time for you to take a charge. You will surely meet many supes and with your powers..."

"I know… I will knock them down. Will I be, what? A supernatural counselor? What is my job here? And...does he, this guardian of mine, know about my telepathy?"

"He doesn't, but I would rather you to tell him."

"Great… By the way… Are all fairies telepathic?"

"No, very few. My mother had it and her great grandmother... Some are joking that our females have this gift, to make sure their husbands are faithful. That's why we work so hard to build up shields…" I laughed. Family stories, how nice. "I know you think it's a curse… but it will save your life many times, of this I am sure. It will be also very useful to your new job."

"I already have a job! What am I going to tell Sam? That I'm an undercover agent for my fairy grandfather?"

"He's a shifter, so I believe he will understand…"

"Wait!" I shouted. That got me by surprise. _Sam isn't human?_ I thought about this for a minute. His brain pattern was different. Why didn't he tell me? He knew what I could do. I decided to think about it later. Currently, I have bigger shit on my plate.

"I will not quit my job, I will work part time, but I just won't resign with my old life completely!" I observed my grandfather carefully. He seemed to be okay with my conditions. He only shrugged.

"Next thing, what about Bill Compton? Do you think he knows what I am?" I watched as Niall eyes turned colder and colder… yup, he can be creepy if he wishes to.

"I am probably going to kill him" he says in a cold voice.

"Whoa…calm down, grandfather." His voice made me shiver in fear for Bill Compton.

"Call me Papa." Okaaay…my _Papa_ is truly a bizarre figure.

"Papa, you can't just kill anyone who pisses you off!" I informed him lightly. I saw his eyes getting bigger. That surprised him obliviously.

"I can't?" he asked with sincere shock.

"No! Equality, remember?!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The Council doesn't even exist yet..." he mumbled very quietly. Great, my grandpa is also a psychopath. A hypocritical psychopath.

"Still! I understand that is not right and that he was spying on me."

"Excuse me?" he interrupted. I gulped. I had to watch what I say around him!

"I realized, yesterday, that I have been feeling his void near me for a week now" I whispered slowly. For some reason, I was very afraid to admit it.

"He was stalking you." He growled, looking angry.

"I suspect so."

"Castration, maybe?" he suggested.

"Papa!" Dear Jesus, what a man! Well, what a fairy! "Forget about Bill. I'm sure he won't be a big problem… Right?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well..." He looked everywhere else, but at me.

"Right?" I pressed on the matter really hard. I won't let Niall just kill that treacherous asshole.

"OK… how about small body damage?" My grandfather gave me a puppy eyes. It just doesn't fit him. Definitely not, especially when he asked for permission to hurt someone. My life is never going to be the same.

"Permanent?" I asked slowly.

"He's a vampire! It's hard to do something really permanent to them!" He sends me a look that clearly said _duh_.

"If it's not permanent… Let's just say that I don't wanna know any details, OK?" I'm going to go straight to hell. That's for sure. The king's eyes were full of joy.

"Wonderful." He giggled taking his cell phone out of his pocket. "I have to let Godric know how much fun we are going to have tonight." He started texting.

"Who's Godric?" I asked.

"Vampire friend of mine. He's the Watson to my Sherlock." That left me slightly shocked.

"A vampire?! But aren't they… I don't know! Our mortal enemies or something?" Niall looked taken aback.

"I have never seen him in this light. He's a cupcake. You will see!" Niall assured me with a smile.

"So… you have a vampire friend?" Niall seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hmm. I think he is…I have to discuss this matter with him. I like to call him _my partner in crime_. What we will do to Mr. Compton is definitely illegal." I pinched my nose. That's not how I imagined my great grandfather to be. Not only he looked younger than any great grandfather should have, but I suspected him to be a little bit on the crazy side. Eccentric, maybe?

"Do you have any more questions?" he asked, putting his cell back into his pocket.

"Yes! Like a hundred!" I exclaimed. He just turned my world upside down for God's sake!

"Then ask. Let's do a small Q&amp;A. Interview with royalty!" He laughed maniacally.

"Are you mentally unstable?" OK, that just happened. I shouldn't have asked, but I have to know if he won't just start to throw daggers at me. Niall didn't look offended though.

"A little. It makes world far more funnier! Next?" he said, gesturing for me to continue.

"What about my powers?"

"In a few weeks, you will be able to use your light like a weapon or for healing purposes. Tomorrow, I will be back with your teacher. In two or three months, you might be able to teleport."

"Are there any other powers?

"They are connected with your magic. I would teach you how to wield it, but for this we will have to come back to Faery. This world may not survive our lessons. Last time, I created a pretty big tornado by accident." I gulped. Could I be so dangerous?

"What about this guardian of mine? Will he be my bodyguard or something?" I had to wait for an answer to that question because Niall started to laugh. He was holding his stomach and actually crying. I hadn't find this situation funny at all!

"I'm sorry… I just pictured The Norseman wearing this black suit, a little microphone in his ear and sunglasses. Helping you out of an SUV." He giggled a little more. "Well, sorry again. No, my sweet child. He is a vampire." he declared, putting one finger in the air, he added others going on. "He's an extreme dickhead. He's primitive, very aggressive and into torture. He's cunning and he's handsome. He believes humans to be nothing more than bloodbags and will probably try to treat you like a dirt." I sat there with a doubtful look on my face. If a guy like that is supposed to be my guard...I will not survive to my next birthday.

"And he is my guard! That's what you find me as a help? What the hell?!"

"I'm not done yet. He will be informed that if you die, his maker, his child and his sister will be as good as dead. So, he will hate you...that's for sure. Oh, and Godric will surely tell him that you are higher in the supernatural hierarchy then he will ever be. So his small ego may not handle it. Remember, you are a princess! He is just a vampire sheriff." Niall waved his hand nonchalantly. "Show him his place and don't worry. If this dickhead even says one bad word about you… I will rip his tongue off!"

"Oh my God, are you insane?! You can't put me in a situation like this! Has Godric already informed him about all of this?"

"Not yet, he is dead in my trunk."

"Wait, _what_?"

"Godric. When he died for a day, that's a vampire's slumber by the way, I sneaked into his day chamber and kidnapped him."

"_What_?!" My word of the day clearly.

"Oh, please! He was looking for excuses not to come. _I have responsibilities!_ And I need him now!"

"So you kidnapped a vampire, put him in your trunk and… where is your car?"

"On the parking lot of course."

"Where?"

"In Shreveport." How can he be so careless?!

"And what if someone steal your car?"

"They're gonna meet a very pissed off vampire" he mumbled and laughed again. Crazy, much?

"I don't get your sense of humor." I shook my head.

"Nobody does. Don't worry. I guarded a car with a powerful spell. No one will steal it, no one will open a trunk and not even a sunbeam will get in there. So, my cupcake is safe. Although he will be royally pissed when he wakes. I'm gonna handle him." I put my head on the cushion and close my eyes. I started to doubt if this man would be able to keep me safe. He seems to be so chaotic and absolutely careless. If he treats his vampire friend like this how would he treat me?

"OK, Papa. I tell you what we're gonna do. First, you will take this poor vampire somewhere safe" I say in a firm voice.

"But…"

"I don't care if he is safe according to you! He is helping us obviously and you can't treat him this way! Next, don't allow him tell all this to my guard. Just say that I am being stalked by Compton, which is true by the way, and you asked Godric for help because you two are friends."

"I will make him say that we are business partners. That's true, we have common business."

"Fine! Just don't tell him that I might the reason why all his beloved ones will die, please! I wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes!"

"If you wish… but I make sure he will respect you. That's what Godric wishes. He wants his child to become a fan of our agenda."

"Equality, yes?"

"Yes."

I held my head high. I have my pride!

"Well, I won't allow anyone to treat me badly. Especially a vampire! If this is what you want I will teach him his place."

"What were you talking about, Sookie? Equality, was it?" he asked with a little mocking tone in his voice. Look at this smart-ass! But honestly, I felt slightly ashamed, I basically disrespected that unknown vamp.

"Well… I mean, I will make sure that he will treat ME as his equal… because HE is my equal?" I said slowly. Niall bit down a smile.

"Good. Godric will come for you tomorrow night and escort you to his child's bar. The two of you will be able to discuss about your equality."

"Fine." I huffed.

"Now, I have to teach you some rules of the supernatural world. Give me your hand," he asked, holding his hand out. I looked at Niall's hand with suspicion. What is he going to do?

"Don't worry, my child, I won't harm you. I will just… upload a manual in your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"It's an old trick. It will take me seconds to teach you the most important things about our world. It doesn't work for practical matters, but works on the theoretical knowledge." I took a deep breath and touched his hand slowly. Almost instantly I heard words, something like reading a student book out loud. There was lots of knowledge on supernatural customs.

I heard that vampires don't shake hands, that they have monarchs, sheriffs, a magister… it goes on and on. Few minutes later, I felt like my brain was going to blow out through my ears. I actually felt dizzy and very weak. Momentarily, everything stopped. I blinked a few times and saw that Niall had a frantic look on his face.

"Are you well? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thrown all of this on you at once. Vampires will have to do for today." He looked apologetic. I nodded. I felt slightly better and whoa! I know everything about vampires now!

"I bet that you've had education on a very high level, huh?" Niall shakes from silently laughing.

"Well, Einstein was half fae."

"Next time, tell me more about our people, OK?" I mumbled. I felt very tired.

"Of course, my sweet child." I felt a soft kiss on my forehead. "Now, rest. I'll see you tomorrow" I knew that Niall was talking, but my brain just didn't acknowledge this.

I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Next time Godric will have a little talk with Eric and our Viking will have to face a new challenge. Be ready for a lot of fun :)**

**Click 'review' button and tell me your opinion. Till the next time! :)**


	4. Man on a Mission

**AN: BIG THANKS to my beta The Viking Trubie for editing this chapter. Also, thanks to all readers that decided to review, follow and add the story to their 'favorite'. **

1\. As always I remind you that English isn't my first language, but thanks to The Viking Trubie I believe you won't see a difference.

2\. My Fairies and Sookie are OOC.

3\. Godric isn't a ghost. He is well and on a mission in my fanfic.

4\. It's Eric/Sookie story. I simply don't like Bill.

5\. This time a little over 3 000 words, but neither Godric nor Eric are talkative :)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Man on a Mission**

_**EPOV**_

I checked my watch and the bond with my maker. I paced for a bit, then I checked my watch again. I continued to pace thinking about the gift wrapped drainers, the phone call from my maker, the strange noises during our conversation, and that mysterious friend of his... I know everyone my maker hold dear and he never mentioned a friend living in my area. Of what kind of favor is my maker going to ask?

True be told – whatever it is, I'd agree anyway. I won't say _no_ to my Master. I felt our bond getting stronger, in which, means that Godric is nearby. I decided to stay in my office to wait for him. Even thinking about talking with my maker in front of that vermin would be disrespectful to him. I opened the door before I heard him knock and immediately went to my knees.

"Master," I greeted him. He was wearing his usual white linen clothes. My maker was never one to follow a fashion.

"Stand up, my child" he said softly putting a hand in my hair. I closed my eyes with pleasure. I missed him so horribly. I let all of my emotions flow to Godric, after I, of course, had closed my bond with Pam. I'm sure she wouldn't be happy with this outburst. I let him into my office and he went to sit in my chair. As usual, Godric's face was expressionless. I still haven't mastered that ability. Godric used to say that my eyes will always betray me.

"You made yourself a nice place here" he said softly. I felt like he was mocking me… He surely doesn't like the fact that this place is filled with desperate humans.

"Thank you, master. It serves it's purpose." I have never hidden the fact that Fangtasia is an easy source of a fuck and food. Albeit, very poor quality source of food.

"I apologize to appear so… unexpectedly. I didn't really have a choice." I was taken aback by this statement: Godric always has a choice!

"I am happy to see you, master, but I feel something is bothering you…"

"On the contrary! I have a good news." My maker gives me a rare smile. I was very happy to see him like this. There was passion in his eyes. Last time when I saw something like that, was a few centuries ago.

"What news?"

"I have found myself a new purpose. It's political and I am forbidden to say more, but soon our world will change. For good, my son. And hopefully, we both will be a great part of this."

That was unexpected! Godric was never into politics. Neither was I. I don't like the fact he can't tell me more, and I am aware how the supernatural community works. Our politics can be brutal. If he chose to not tell me, I won't ask. Whatever will make Godric happy is worth the risk.

"I won't ask about the details. Just tell me what you wish me to do." I watched with satisfaction as Godric's eyes filled with a pride. Yes, I am a very good progeny.

"I cooperated with an old friend of mine. He is very powerful and furthermore he saved my life once upon a time. He called me last night to inform me it's the time to pay off that debt."

Well, fuck! It's bad that someone can demand anything from my maker. If there wasn't any respect in Godric's tone of voice towards this _someone_, I would try to kill this asshole. Instead, I only nodded.

"His distant kin is bothered by a vampire. Here, in your area." I got rigid. It's the second time tonight someone accuses me of being a shitty sheriff, although this time it's my maker, not some fan of pink wrapping paper.

"Who are we talking about?" This fucking vampire will get such portion of torture like no one else ever had!

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse."

"There's no vampire by that name in my area…" I said slowly.

"Because she is not a vampire. Let's call her… the injured part." Why is my maker telling me this? What do I care about some human- it's the vampire I have to punish. Or maybe the girl must be glamoured?

"And the vampire in question?"

"William Compton."

I couldn't hold my sigh. Of course it's Billy Boy. I knew there would be trouble with that mainstreaming pussy when he checked in my area a few days ago. I met him once in San Francisco. If he hadn't changed much, then that girl would be in some serious danger. And a human attacked by a vampire, when Nan is trying to vote down the VRA gives all of us trouble.

"I will take care of this piece of shit, Master." I was about to call Pam to my side when what my maker said next, truly shocked me.

"There's a girl you have to take care of. "

"Beg your pardon?" I don't remember the last time when I was shocked so many times in one night.

"Compton is no longer a problem. He will not try to harm Miss Stackhouse, but he will surely try to attract her attention. That however, is nothing she would take care of herself."

I didn't know what to say. What is my maker talking about?

"I don't understand, Master…"

"The favor I need to ask of you, Eric, is to keep Miss Stackhouse safe. From ANY possible harm. She is truly one of the kind, I'm sure you will notice when you meet her."

"You want me to _claim her as mine_?!" I have never claimed a human pet! "I am not keeping pets, Master..."

"That's great, because she is not a pet material."

"Is she a human?" I asked confused.

"As far as I know, she is living and existing as a human woman, yes." That was a very long answer for a very short question. I understood that my maker couldn't answer simply _yes_ or _no_. I sensed trouble in the near future, because of this mysterious Sookie Stackhouse.

"And she needs protection, because?"

"She will work with Desmond Cataliades as a mediator. Actually, she will do his job from now on."

I winced. I heard that for a few months, the demon lawyer has been working as a counselor for supernaturals in Louisiana. Last week, he helped to stop a potential witch war in New Orleans. Does this mean that the girl is a demon as well? I felt disgust thinking about the smell of a demon. Why am I being forced to keep her company?

"She needs an escort I assume… In the case some rabid wolf or witch would try something."

"Yes, my child. I would be calmer if you claim her as yours, but I'm not sure if she would agree."

I snickered at that. "Master, women are willing to kill to become mine. Do you know how many offers I get every day? She should feel honored!" I say smugly. Godric looked at me… and is he holding a smile?

"You will see...this girl is a little bit different from the rest you deal with on a nightly basis."

"Crazy, maybe?" I joked lightly.

"If she is anything like her kin, then she must be bat shit crazy Eric. And a trouble seeker." Again, I was left speechless. My maker wasn't joking, he was dead serious. Not only a smelly demon, but also a lunatic. If she is ugly as well, then I have been casted down to my own personal hell. But this is what my maker demands from me.

"Fine, I will keep an eye on her. With me around, no one would dare harm her" I vowed.

"Good…if she gets hurt while you are not around, we both will be in trouble. Remember that, my son."

"So, do you expect me to be around her all the time?" He can't be serious.

"That would be the best, but again, I doubt she will be willing to spend time with you."

"What?" Then it struck me. "She prefers women?"

"I don't know. I will meet with her tomorrow, but I was told she is very prideful and independent. She doesn't listen to orders. Even my old friend seems to recognize her as someone respected."

She may not haven't followed orders before, but she will now – I will surely teach her her place. If I am forced to claim her, she will have to learn how a good pet acts. I will be damned if I allow her to embarrass me! Godric was watching me for a minute very carefully. His eyes become very hard.

"I hope YOU won't be our biggest problem, Eric. If you cause her any kind of unpleasantness I will be profoundly ashamed, my child. You will show her respect!" Godric said sternly. I watched, shocked as Godric stood up and walked to the door. "I will escort her to you tomorrow, at nine o'clock. Be ready." And in the blink of the eye he was gone.

What is all of this supposed to mean? My maker is acting like the girl is someone very important and I am…some kind of hired bodyguard. Godric's last statement left me deeply worried – truth be told I have no idea what my maker wants from me. I am the way he created me, he knows how I think. Did he suggest that the way he taught me is wrong? Master is different than he used to be, far more… human. I gulped – he wants me to be good for this girl. Protect her and don't make her uncomfortable. Don't treat her as a pet… Well, fuck! I have no fucking idea how to act like this!

Should I act toward her like she would be a companion? Some vampires keep companions, in which were always more respected than pets. In a different situation I would just act like me – but I was given an order from my maker! I called Pam to my side. She was in my office in a matter of seconds.

"Master, was that grandsire? His visit was very short…"

"Yes Pam, he only left me some instructions." Pam only nodded and waited. How am I supposed to ask her of this? I took an unnecessary breath.

"I need some research on how to treat a woman properly." Pam frowned. She was surprised – well, no shit!

"Master… did you go to far with some fangbanger? I thought they like it rough." Of course, Pam's mind works around one thing.

"I am not talking about sex. Let's say that we have a young woman... And I want to treat her the way that would not make her...I don't know, sad or agitated…" I trailed off. Pam had loud and clear WTF?! on her face.

"Like wooing?" she asked slowly.

"Master ordered me to claim his friend's kin. And I am forbidden to treat her like a typical pet. He said that if I do, he will be very ashamed. And I have never caused my master shame, Pam!" She nodded shortly. If anyone knew how important it was to please your maker, it's my own child.

"Well, that may be tricky. Dear Abby says that women are very emotional. After analyzing her advice, I concluded that all human females are slightly unstable and very moody."

"There is also suspicion that the girl is mentally unstable."

"Oh…" Pam sat down on the couch. "That extra factor we have to take in consideration. But if this is what grandsire expects from you Eric… I will do my best to aid you."

"Thank you my child…" What a bizarre situation.

"Do you know a girl's name?"

"Yes, it's Sookie Stackhouse. She will be here tomorrow night at nine." Pam stood up and looked at me with resolve in her eyes.

"I will let Ruben know that we need him. When you will wake up tomorrow, files will be waiting for you. In addition I will prepare immediately some manual for you. I highly recommend to Google the phrase_ How to make a good impression on a girl_. You should read this while I am searching for the most important texts of Dear Abby." In situations like this, my Pam was a boss. I nodded shortly. When she was out of my office, I opened my laptop and started my research. First article was suggesting 10 steps. I opened it and started reading.

_**1\. Compliment her, but don't overdo it.**_

Well, if the girl is an ugly troll like I suspect, that part may be hard. But I master lying for over thousand years! It will do.

_**2\. Respect her.**_

Yeah, I get it – did Godric help you write that?

_**3\. Take it slow.**_

Don't flirt immediately? If, and only if, the girl isn't ugly, that won't work. I will just charm her at our first meeting…Oh, I will charm her so hard that we can forget about step No. 2 and the girl will eat out of the palms of my hand.

_**4\. Find out what she's interested in (but seriously, not like a stalker).**_

What Pam is doing isn't stalking, right? It's just gathering basic information: like a blood type, or social security number.

_**5\. People like it when someone is sincerely interested in what they think and say.**_

That's rich! What is this girl going to say that will interest me? If it'll be bad, then I can just command Pam to talk with the girl. Most of the women I crossed, were interested in buying things. So, shopping and getting gifts must be their main interest. A light bulb goes off over my head – I have to call a jeweler to buy a few items. In case she starts to talk too much or gets upset that I just give her shit and we'll be over it.

_**6\. If you really like this woman, and you think she likes you as well, go ahead and ask her out but remember, if she says no it's not the end of the world! **_

I don't like her and I truly doubt I ever will, so next!

_**7\. If she says yes, try to think of something unique and creative to do, but try to make it something in public, preferably during the day or on a weekend.**_

I laughed off the part about going out during the day. Maybe we could go to some barbecue? Roasted Eric Northman as the main course. Stupid humans…

_**8\. Really, just be yourself.**_

Okay, hold for a second. This advice opposes the previous advices… What moron has written this?

_**9\. Don't brag, girls hate that.**_

Fine, I won't. She only has to listen to my orders, answer _yes_ to them, and if it's up to me, that is where our conversation will end. She won't hear more from me.

_**10\. It's good to agree with her on things, but if every time she asks your opinion on something you just nod or say "sure", she will either, not think you're listening or that you don't care, which you might not, but you don't want to give her that impression. Don't just tell her you agree, tell her why you agree, she will most likely appreciate your response and will know you're listening to her.**_

I read this part a few times… I wasn't sure if I got this right: it's not enough that I agree with something, it needs to be said why I agree. If I don't say why I agree, even if I agree… that will upset the girl. I close my eyes and said a silent prayer to Odin.

So that's all? I don't feel any more educated than before! Wait…There are also parts about _tips_, _warnings,_ and _things you'll need_. I sighed and started reading – maybe this part will be more useful?

The only new thing among the _tips_ concerns _being a gentleman and holding back the swearing. _I will handle opening her door from time to time and I can always swear in Swedish.

_**11\. Be honest to her, but not too honest! She might think you are being mean.**_

So be honest or not? If I can't always be honest, in the end it would mean I am not honest at all! You can't be honorable from time to time. Again - who did write this shit?!

_**12\. Don't call or approach a woman you're interested in too often or at inappropriate times: she may think you're a stalker!**_

I am a nocturnal creature. Any time appropriate for me will be bad for her! I felt my anger growing and growing.

_**13\. Be careful of too much physical contact.**_

If she stinks like a demon, touching won't be a problem in my case.

_**14\. During or after a date, don't assume that she wants you to hug her or kiss her just because you're having a good time together.**_

Vampires don't date. Next!

_**15\. Some girls just won't like you.**_

I started to laugh. That's not even an option. Looking as I look, being as rich as I am, and well – being simply ME, there is no chance that a girl won't be interested in me. That gave me pause. I just hope she won't develop some childish crush on me. There is no chance I will give up my daily feed and fuck, because it might upset Miss Stackhouse. We will have to prepare some ground rules.

What is this manual claiming I need?

_**16\. Clean, stylish, good-fitting clothes that flatter you.**_

I just rolled my eyes on this part. Just to be sure, I have to hide this part from Pam. Last thing I need is her shopping addiction coming to life.

_**17\. A healthy, positive attitude towards her (and towards women in general) as well as a healthy, positive (not cocky or arrogant) attitude towards yourself: You can't make her believe you're worth her time if you don't believe it first!**_

After reading this, I just close my laptop. I won't even comment on this – I have my opinion about women and as far as I know only two: Pam and Nora, were able to gain my respect. I hope Pam found something more useful.

As if hearing my thoughts, my child walked in carrying a box.

"What is that?" I asked with reserve.

"The most important articles about man-women relationships." My brows went up.

"A whole box?!"

"Of course not! I don't have all Dear Abby's clippings in my office. A great part of is in my house. I will give them to you later. But that…" she tossed down on the box on a desk with a loud crash "that's the manual."

I close my eyes. I am good at killing, torturing and surviving. But being nice to some unstable human girl is not my thing. With a heavy heart, I opened the box and cringed at all the articles. Since when did my maker decided to be cruel to me?

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think and click the review button :)**

Website that Eric visited _wwwDOTwikihowDOTcom/Make-a-Good-Impression-on-Girls_

Next time Sookie meets her fairy teacher to learn some more about her 'attracting' power and her light. Who do you think will it be?  
See you next week :)


	5. Hot for a Teacher

**AN: BIG THANKS to my beta The Viking Trubie for editing this chapter. Also, thanks to all readers. This week the story was added to the 'The best of the best, Sir!' community. Sounds quite awesome, right? :) I am really happy you like this story and I promise I won't just drop it out of the blue. Your support is very motivating – I've just finished chapter 10 :) **

1\. As always I remind you that English isn't my first language, but thanks to The Viking Trubie I believe you won't see a difference.

2\. Sookie is a little OOC, Godric won't die, fae are badass, etc.

4\. In this chapter Sookie's first lesson about her fairyness. Next time Eric and Sookie first meeting – and from chapter 7 you can expect some more adventures. First I have to build some basis for a plot.

5\. Describing things and people is always tricky for me – you will always imagine it differently than me, so when possible I will try to show you my ideas. So, Sookie's teacher looks like Sam Heughan with short hair (not the Outlander style).

6\. A drop of lemon juice in this chapter. A little over 4 200 words today. Enjoy!

**In the AN at the end of the chapter is a little teaser for a chapter 6 :)**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE - THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**Hot for a Teacher**

_**SPOV**_  
I was pacing my room like a woman possessed. After yesterday's events, downloading a vampire manual from my Papa and finding out about my heritage...well, my situations didn't improve. Now, I was waiting for a teacher that was promised to me by Niall. While I was waiting, I looked at the letter that I found on my nightstand. Niall informed me that my mysterious teacher, someone of the name of Preston, will be in my bedroom at 11 o'clock. It was now 10:50.

My Gran had went to work in the garden and I was really very curious about how Niall shows my lessons with Gran next to me. The letter says that _Preston will dispel any doubts_. I hope that particular fae is more competent than my great grandfather, because I have a very important question! Last night at work I found out what my _ability to attract _really means. I was fucking terrified! I closed my eyes remembering these events.

After learning about vampires rules, I was out cold on my couch for a few hours. For some reason, my Gran didn't come back home from grocery shopping, but went straight to Mrs. Fortenberry's instead. True be told, I suspected that her absence was somehow caused by my fairy relative. Her phone call woke me up at 5.30. That meant I had to be at work in the next thirty minutes or Sam will kill me.

I arrived at Merlotte's 15 minutes late. All I could think about was to make Sam forgive me. I should have known that something wasn't right when Sam, instead bitching about my tardiness, he just stood in his office watching me like I was some kind of miracle. I even risked taking a peek inside his head, and what I found there made me blush. I couldn't hear his exact thoughts and thank God! His emotions were all over the place: lust, wonder, surprise, lust, admiration, and lust again. I always knew that my boss had a weak spot for me but that was… disturbing. He was always very discreet, and a little shy for that matter. I put my purse in the locker and grunted.

"Sorry for being late, Sam… I had to help Gran with something and lost…"

"Don't worry about it, Sookie!" I swear to god that he hasn't been blinking since I walked in.

"That's not a problem. Aren't you tired, maybe you need a few days off?" Now Sam was standing next to me and slightly touching my arm. That wouldn't have bothered me the other day, but tonight there were some strange vibes coming from him. I gulped hearing parts of his thoughts.

_She is so beautiful… wish to make her happy… I'm so stupid… not good enough…_ I took a little step back.

"Well no…" It reminded me about my new job. "But I kind of got a new job offer and I think I have to start working part time." I was expecting Sam to be surprised, curious, maybe even a little happy for me? Instead, he was crushed. I haven't seen Sam so sad since I started working in his bar.

"You're quitting…" he whispered. And, oh my God, did his eyes get glassy?

"What?! No, no, don't be silly! I love working for you!" I exclaimed quickly. Sam's face turned into an expression of pure happiness. Like a kid's face on Christmas morning.

"That's a relief! I was scared I wouldn't see you anymore." Sam took my hand and looked me deep in the eyes. Okay? What's going on? And then it struck me...my new power. Niall didn't explain how attracting works. Is it that? I turned my boss into dedicated puppy? Oh god, I hate it. I want my normal, old Sam back!

Sam blinked rapidly a few times and looked at our hands. He turned as red as a lobster. I felt waves of embarrassment coming from him.

"Sookie, I'm sorry!" He dropped our hands. " I don't know what got into me!" he laughed shakily. I checked his head again.

_Oh my god, I almost said I love her! What's wrong with you Merlotte? _Well, apparently, my creepy new power left you temporarily brainless. I didn't say that out loud of course.

"It's okay, Sam. There's nothing wrong with holding hands with a friend, right?" I joked awkwardly. "Well… just think about what I said, okay? I will be able to work most of the time but I may need some unexpected time off here and there."

"What's the job?" he asked.

"It's…counseling. You know…" I lowered my voice "… with my thing." I put a finger to my temple.

"Oh… I'm happy you can make some money thanks to your gift…"

"Yeah…" If only you knew what kind of shit I'm in, Sam, if you only knew…I quickly walked away, getting to work. Arlene and Dawn are going to be pissed.

"Sure thing, Cher."

There weren't many patrons, so it was a slow night. We were joking around and I almost forgot about that _fairy affair_ when Mr. Sideburns walked in. Oh, I wished to have a stake at hand… or at least shotgun with some silver. I was so angry that I actually refused to serve him when he sat down in my section. I decided to try my new superpower and sent Sam a strong signal to get him out of here.

I was only partly surprised when Sam asked Compton to leave. Bill looked at me with something he clearly hoped to be a hurt expression, but I saw the blood lust in his eyes. I hoped that Niall kept his promise to make sure that Bill wouldn't be a problem. When I walked out after my shift, I scanned the area with my mind – this curse of mine has been useful sometimes. I froze when I sensed two human minds behind the trash containers.

They were the Ratts and they were going to attack me! Next, Bill Compton was nearby in the woods. OMG, I am going to die! The second I felt a panic attack coming, I realized a few things. First, the Ratt's minds stopped moving, second, there was another vampire standing next to Bill, and third, my Papa was right behind me. I almost had a heart attack!

"Papa?" I asked weakly.

"Hello, my sweet child. How was work today?" he asked, lightly kissing my cheek.

"Good?" I was confused. I looked at Rattrays and they were frozen. Like someone froze them in time! Damn, that was a cool trick! I looked at the woods. I thought I saw one man holding Bill high in the air. " Is that…"

"Yes, Godric is making sure that Mr. Compton won't miss our little welcoming party." I sighed. Niall took my arm and escorted me to my car. He softly touched my cheek.

"We will take care of everything. Go home and rest. In the morning, you will get further instructions." I only nodded. Honestly, I wished to not even think about what they would do with Bill. When I arrived home I just went straight to bed. I needed some good, dreamless sleep.

I suddenly felt like I was being observed. I furrowed my brows and turned around. I screamed when I saw a man sitting on my bed. It took me a minute to start breathing normally. My guest was a fairy. And what a fairy it was! I felt my face getting warmer and warmer. I had to be red like a tomato! In my defense, I have never seen a such handsome guy. In Bon Temps the hottest man around was my brother.

The fairy in interest stood up and took a few steps in my direction. When he was just a few feet away, he suddenly bowed deeply and stayed like that.

"My lady, I believe his majesty informed you about my arrival. I deeply apologize for scaring you. That won't happen again." Okay, that was something!

"Hi…" I watched, waiting for him to stand straight. But nothing like that! Is he waiting for my permission? "Preston, right?" I asked, and got even more red – my voice was shaking. Hey, I'm a 25 year old virgin – I can't fight my hormones for an eternity!

"Yes, my lady."

"Could you, you know… stand up? That's very disturbing." When he got up, I almost regretted that I asked. I was blushing like crazy. My eyes unconsciously traveled across his body; a very fit and tall body. My new teacher was over six feet tall, with black, short hair. He had bright blue eyes and just a hint of facial hair. He was wearing simple dark clothes, but I could tell that they were very expensive. To sum it up, if he walks into Merlotte's he will stand out like a nun in the sex shop.

"Well…I'm sure you know who I am. Niall told you. I hope. He did, right? But, just in case, I'm Sookie." Oh God, Stackhouse, get grip of yourself! I was rambling again.

"Yes, my lady. I was chosen to teach you how to wield your light."

"Oh, yeah… I bet the fairies were killing each other for that honor, right?" I joked lamely.

"The first choice was Claude, but I damaged him during our sparring." He looked pretty smug. "I was pretty determined to work with you, my princess." His facial expression was utterly calm. He wasn't joking. My hopes of a _normal, stable fairy_ went to hell. It looks like my great grandfather is in the majority – fairies are crazy.

"Oh…" What you should answer to something like that? I'm honored? "I hope that this Claude will be well. I don't wish for any of our kind to get hurt because of me" I said with as much authority in my voice as I could muster. Watching Preston, contentment appears on his face. I knew that was a good thing to say.

"His hand will grow back with a little bit of magical assistance." We have to change the subject of our conversation. Like now!

"Fine. So… First, I have to ask you about my _attract_ power. Please." I pointed on my bed. "Let's sit. I apologize that there is no better place." I was blushing again. It didn't escape my attention that a very handsome man was sitting on my bed. Truth is that, there was never a man in my bedroom (except Jason, but he is my brother – he is not a man in my opinion).

"That's not a problem, my lady."

"Could you don't call me that? Or princess? Just please, use my name. The title makes me feel a little bit panicky." Preston seemed to be fighting with himself.

"That's your wish?..."

"Yes." He sighed and crossed his legs at the ankles.

"If the king or the other fae will be present I have to use a title. That would be a great offense if I break that rule."

"Okay. But we're here alone…well, not exactly – my Gran is in the garden. That reminds me– won't she hear us?" Preston shakes his head.

"Before I teleported here, I had put a spell over your bedroom. No one will hear anything. Even if your grandmother walks in she won't be able to see me."

"That's so fascinating! Niall said he will be teaching me magic. How long do I have to wait?"

"Hard to say. First you have to learn how to control your light. Our light is the source of our magic. If the light is unstable we can get a hold of spells. And when you can't control the effects of the spell - bad things can happen." I cringed.

"Yeah… Niall mentioned a tornado." Preston leaned in to whispered to me.

"Really? And you didn't hear this from me!" He looked at me with warning. I nodded happily. "He made a bet with a witch and lost it. I don't think the tornado was an accident because only thing it destroyed was the witch's favorite greenhouse." I giggled.

"After talking with Niall, I feel he is a little bit...eccentric."

"He is a great king. Many thinks he is crazy, that's not a secret, but let's be honest, no one ever bit him. And there were many wars in our history…"

"Niall didn't tell me much about fairy kind."

"He will, don't worry."

"Okay…" I trailed off.

"You were asking about attracting…"

"Yes!" I took a deep breath and told him about Sam's behavior. Preston was a great listener. When I was finished, he looked thoughtfully at me.

"That's fascinating, Susannah. You have been maturing for two days and you already have some control of this power."

"I'm not feeling it… And please, call me Sookie. I don't know why you and Claudine are calling me that!"

"For faeries, that's what your name is. Members of the royal family are named from a pool of names. Niall, Earl, Evan, Meera, Elena, Susannah…because you were born in this world, and his majesty wanted for you to live here, he allowed your parents to name you the way they chose. But the day you were born in our books you were written down as Susannah."

"Why was I written down? I thought Niall never wanted me in your world." That all was so complicated.

"Doesn't matter. Females are rare among fairies. Despite Niall's wish, there might be a day when you will be chosen as a queen."

"Like what?"

"Like someone that would murder Niall, and his followers would want the Brigant family to continue it's ruling. Since Brigants are the monarchs of Feary, we live happily as never before." Okay, I needed some time to analyze all of this. I will think about this later.

"I understand. But what you can tell me about _attracting_?"

"It's a very… tricky ability. I don't possess it and have only met one fae with this power, but let's be honest – she was…" Preston looked like he had something sour in his mouth. "well… a little bit mean."

"She was a bitch," I helped him. His mouth twitched. Was that a hint of smile?

"Thank you, Susannah. That was the word I was looking for." I laughed like very hard. Preston was finally smiling. "So, attraction can be a blessing or a curse." Great, another curse? "As you noticed you changed your boss's behavior. For some reason, it works the best at living supernaturals. Humans and vampires are pretty immune, although I think that one day in the future you will be able to influence them as well."

"Is it like vampire glamour? I basically influenced his mind!"

"To be precise, you influenced his emotions. You intensified the feelings he already had. Because he loves you…"

"That's a big word!"

"He was crushed thinking about losing you. He is protective towards you, so he took care of Compton without further question."

"Soo…if someone hates me, I can't make him or her like me?" I hoped I understood what he was saying.

"To some extent you might…but as I said – I don't have this powers and we don't know your limits."

"Niall says that because I'm a princess that can be pretty potent."

"If the king said that – then it must be true." I laid down on my bed. For some reason Preston made me feel very…laid-back. Just like Niall from yesterday. I wondered if it's a fairy thing as well.

"I wish I could practice this on someone."

"If that's what you want, then I am willing."

I opened my eyes and looked at Preston. His whole posture was straight. He clearly will do anything I ask of him. Maybe being a princess has some pros? I shouldn't use this man... He is definitely sweet. And handsome…has really nice lips. I wonder if they are as soft as they look?

As a good Christian girl, I shouldn't think about kissing someone I just met, but these damn hormones! If he was the one to kiss me, I think that would be alright, yes? Before my thoughts drifted somewhere else, Preston was above me caressing my cheek. Whoa, what the hell?! His pupils were dilated and his breathing slightly irregular.

"I just… need to kiss you..." he murmured with surprise in his voice and he kissed me. And what a kiss it was!

I kissed only three men in my life. First, there was JB who stole a quick peck when I was fourteen. Next, was Sid Pittman, at the party after graduating, but he was mainly focused on things I could do better. Third, was Marcus Smith, whose thoughts were very far away from kissing me, he was analyzing a football game.

Preston's mind was quiet, his lips really soft and let's be honest I lost myself slightly in this kiss. When I felt his tongue licking delicately my lower lip I slowly opened my mouth. Yes, I definitely liked it! He put his weight on his left arm while his right was caressing my calve, and my knee. Sweet Jesus, he hung my leg on his hips – like in movies. Only when I felt his very hard, very ready gracious plenty pressed to my center I realized one horrible thing! This is my doing! Not, with female sex appeal, but with my attraction power! Oh my God, I'm molesting this poor man!

I put my hands on his broad shoulders. He was hard like a rock everywhere. God, he must look like a Greek god without a shirt…stop that way of thinking for Christ sake! I need him to stop doing this, that might be dangerous for me in a moment. I pushed him off of me hard. I would gain the same results by pushing a wall…but a few moments later, he got rigid and ran from me. Actually, more like disappeared. I think he teleported.

I sat up slowly and looked around. Preston was near the furthest wall, panting like he ran a marathon. There was fear on his face.

"That's all right," I said slowly. "I'm afraid that was my doing…I was wondering if you could kiss me. That attracting power is crazy, huh?" I asked hoping to lighten a mood. Preston clearly didn't think this was funny.

"What I've done is unforgivable! I beg for your forgiveness, my lady!" And we are back to the bowing and titles.

"No really, my pleasure…" I assured with a wink. Where is my shyness? Maybe it's gone because I realized that my teacher had to feel some attraction to me. It's a nice boost to your ego to know that someone so handsome finds you attractive, right?

"Still…it won't happen again." I think I pouted at that statement, because Preston corrected himself instantly. "That is, if it's your wish." I sigh. I have to pay attention to what I am thinking in a supernatural's presence. It would be pretty bad if I had a man throwing themselves at me.

"Let's just stick with working on my light, okay?" I suggested. Preston nodded and my I walked back to my bed. He sat down and reached out for my hand.

"First lesson will be about finding your light." I held his hand and closed my eyes. I heard Preston's voice in my head. Any other person would have panicked, but a voice in my head is normal for old telepathic me.

"I need you to imagine your light. What color is it? How would it smell, how would it taste?" It was strange to picture things like this, but I tried really hard. So my light was blue and irregular – not like a ball, more like a fur ball. It had different shades of blue and smelled like tbe morning air after raining. I could actually taste it in my mouth. My lines of energy were even penetrating each other with a noise that reminded me of little bells.

Damn, I am good!

"Wonderful." I heard Preston say and next I saw a big dark room somewhere in my head. In the middle of it was my light ball. It was huge! Next to it, I noticed a form, something like a shadow. So I walked closer. "That's your essence, Susannah. It will never hurt you. Take a little bit of your energy from the ball. You don't even have to touch it. Just picture a little shred flowing to you." Sounds easy. I was so freaking smug when one shred separated from the ball and started to fly in my direction. Next, another one. Shit! There were like twenty pieces of energy next to me.

"Don't panic. You have control over them. Just send them back." Preston was cool as a cucumber.

"Easy for you to say, buster!" I was panicking. I even risked waving mt hands, shooing my light away and jackpot! Unfortunately, now all the shreds go away. My teacher dared to laughed at me.

"This happens often to new adepts" he assured me. It was sweet of him, but what about my shreds? "Summon ONE shred again. Just one. Others will try to reach you as well, but worry not. If you don't want them they won't collide with you." I took a deep breath and called a shred to me. Again, along with the chosen one, twenty or thirty came as well. It felt claustrophobic.

"Do not worry about the others. Pick one that you want to let in."

"Yes, sensei…" I murmured and heard shadow Preston laugh softly.

I kept eye contact with one feather-like shred and summoned it to me. I watched, fascinated with how my light wrapped around my hand. The feeling was glorious! I felt power, and strength traveling through my body.

"Oh god, I did it!" I yelled and started doing my little happy dance. It wasn't a long ritual because my light went crazy. More and more fragments of the ball started to separate and circling around me faster and faster. This time when I yelled, it was a scream of fear.

Next thing I knew, there was only a blue blur and deafening clatter of a million bells. The next shreds pierced my body and even if I didn't feel pain, it was still were terrifying. I noticed that shadow Preston was trying to come closer to me, but the light, apparently not so harmless as he claimed, was pushing him away. I felt stronger and stronger. On one side, it felt good, on the other I realized that I am not able to control it.

Next, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down at it and noticed a different, green light trying to get inside my chest. My blue was pushing it away. I looked back at Preston and noticed shock on his face. Whatever Preston is doing is fine by me, but my crazy light went on a rampage.

It immediately started circling him. He disappeared in blasts of blue and green light. I felt anger. It started in my stomach, flooded my chest, my head, my limbs…I wanted this fucking light back into a ball! Then everything was getting calmer. Shreds stopped their dance and went to form in the previous fur ball. Thank God.

"Preston?!" I looked at the place where he used to stand and noticed he was gone. Did I hurt him? I felt tears building.

"Susannah?" I heard his very weak, distant voice.

"Yes?"

"Come back, I think that's enough for today." Okay, get back...but how? I inhaled slowly and pictured myself in my room. When I blinked, tada!, here I was! Preston was sitting next to me and grinning like an idiot.

"Are you alright?" I asked, sincerely worried. After all that, my light nearly galloped him.

"Yes, I am fine. That wouldn't hurt me physically."

"That's good. What happened in there?"

"Your light is connected strongly with your emotions. When you did your happy dance, it decided to join in. I know it looked scary to you, but you were never in any danger."

"And you?"

"When I used my light to bring you back to the material world it got… protective, but I had everything under control," he assured me with a wink.

"Are we doing something more today?" Like more kissing on my bed, maybe…

"No. I will visit you the day after tomorrow. Worry not." Preston took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "You are going to the vampire bar tonight. Niall is sure that you are going to be safe with Godric, but in case of any trouble…" He pulled out of his pocket a delicate golden bracelet with a few white stones. "this..." he closed both our hands over it "will let me know if you're in trouble. Before you say _Tinkerbelle,_ I will teleport you to safety." When he took back his hand I noticed that part of the stones were green, and the other blue.

"Fairy magic, huh?" I laughed.

"It's quite useful sometimes," he said with one last wink and a smile, then Preston disappeared. Freaking fae. I looked at the bracelet and put it on. I hope I won't need it later tonight.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter Godric meets Sookie, Sookie meets Eric and Eric meets some obstacles. So, there's the teaser.  
**

_"Gin and tonic, please". I reached for my wallet, but Godric touched my arm very lightly shaking his head. OK… When I got my drink I took a few sips with a relief. I needed a little booze. I noticed that vampire Pamela is whispering something to Sherriff Northman's ear. Probably about my outburst... Well, whatever that was, it made Godric smile a little. Damn vampire hearing – I really wish to know what they are talking about! I put my glass down and stood straight.  
"I am ready" I announced. I looked at the platform and noticed that Eric's fangs were down.  
Damn Niall and his stupid ideas!_

**Comment the story and let me know what you think about the chapter! :)**

**Till the next week!**


	6. All Beginnings are Difficult

**AN: Thanks to my beta, The Viking Trubie for editing this chapter :)**

**Also, thanks to all of you who decided to read, follow, review and click 'favorite' for my story. I am happy you enjoy it!**

1\. As always I remind you that English isn't my first language, but thanks to The Viking Trubie, I believe you won't see a difference.

2\. My Fairies and Sookie are OOC.

3\. It's Eric/Sookie story. Not pro Bill.

4\. Some light lemons ahead!

5 000 words today. This time SPOV and EPOV.

6\. Eric meets Sookie – enjoy!

Teaser for the next chapter in the AN.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**All Beginnings are Difficult**

_**SPOV**_

I looked at the clock. It was 7:55. The next letter that I received from Niall after my lesson with Preston, informed me that this mysterious Godric is going to escort me to Fangtasia at 8 o'clock. I have to tell my Papa that I would really appreciate it if he stops teleporting things into my bedroom.

Later that afternoon, I had a very long and hard conversation with Gran. I never was able to hide anything from her, so I decided there's no point in trying now. To my surprise, my Gran wasn't as shocked as I assumed she'd be. She confessed that many years ago she had a similar conversation with her husband. We sat there for an over a hour and cried together over grandpa's fate. For some reason, I believe that Gran needed to find closure. I took a mental note to give Niall a piece of my mind – he should have told Gran what happened with grandpa Earl sooner.

Now, I have more urgent problems at hand. It was almost 8 o'clock and in a minute or two, I was going to stand face to face with a vampire. He might be Niall's friend, but you know – sharp fangs, liking fairy blood...not mention that I am going to spend almost an hour in a car with him. At 8 o'clock the doorbell rang. Damn, these supes are very punctual.

I took a calming breath and opened the door. I'll be damned, this is not what I was expecting! There were a teenage boy. Well, vampire looking _like_ a teenage boy. He seemed to be no older than eighteen, but I knew better now - there is no analogy between a vampire's real age and their appearance. I concluded that he is… pretty, and if he was turned a few years later he would be a very handsome man. His white clothes reminded me of a Zen monk.

"Miss Stackhouse, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Godric." He said simply, and then I realized another thing – there was power radiating from his whole body. I checked his void – and holly hell, it was ten times stronger than Bill's. I gulped and decided to violently trample my fear. I read somewhere that dogs can sense your fear and something was telling me that vampires, predators after all, can do it as well. I lifted my head a little higher and smiled my crazy Sookie smile.

"It's nice to meet you Godric. Niall claimed you are his friend, so please call me Sookie." His eyes got slightly warmer. I knew that it might not work, but I focused at my new power and prayed: _please, like me! And don't eat me!_

"We have history. I see that he didn't exaggerate telling me things about you. I would like to talk more, but I am afraid we have to take our leave." I only nodded and took my purse from the table. I decided to wear something nicer than usual...first impression is important, right?

Feeling bold, I looked expectantly at his arm and raised my eyebrows. He blinked a few times and finally understood what I was waiting for. With a soft smile he gave me his arm and helped to walk me down the porch steps. What? I am a princess wearing killer shoes, after all. That, and I was trying to read his mind. Still nothing – it seems that fairy powers didn't give me the ability to read vamps minds. I almost felt sorry. _Almost._

When we hit the road I decided it's time to fish for some more info about his child. He can't be as bad as Niall pictured him, right?

"So Godric, I admit I'm a little bit nervous about meeting your child."

"I see that his majesty told you about Eric. What did he tell you?"

"Well...that he's cold, brutal, having no respect to human kind, self-centered, but strong...that's all I know." Godric sighed.

"As his maker, I should fight with Niall's unflattering opinion but it is mostly true."

"Oh…" I'd be lying if I claimed that statement calmed my nerves.

"He wasn't like that when he was a human. He wasn't like that around his first few years as a vampire…well, he knew brutality, because he was a Viking warrior, but never took pleasure from torturing someone. But I changed him. I made him cold and instilled in him the belief that vampires are the superior race," Godric's voice was so full of regret and sadness that it took all of my willpower to not hug him.

"Are there some good qualities I can try to find?" I smiled softly at Godric. There was something very human in this young looking vampire and I felt sympathy towards him.

"Of course. He is still my greatest creation. He is brave and a great warrior. He is loyal and very protective to people he finds worthy. Eric is very intelligent and clever. I believe there is good in him." I smiled a little wilder.

"I believe that there is goodness in everyone. Some people just to need a little push to look inside themselves to find it." My companion gave me an actual smile and shook his head.

"You think I'm stupid?" I asked with disappointment. He looked at me surprised.

"On the contrary, I believe you are wiser than most people I have crossed for a last two thousand years." Godric surprised me by touching slightly my hand. "I hope that the time you spend with my child will help him recognize it in himself."

Silence filled the air as we got on the highway. Mostly, because I was to terrified to say anything. I was too focused on holding on the armrests and praying to god in heaven to allow us to arrive at Fangtasia in one piece. Godric was driving like a crazy person!

When we got to the crowded parking lot, I almost ran out and kissed the ground. I calmed myself slowly and before I unfastened my seat-belt, Godric was outside opening my door and offering me his hand. I took it gladly, because let's be honest – my legs were a little wobbly.

I looked around and realized that me and Godric were standing out like candles in a coal mine…everyone else was wearing black leather or latex clothing. Well, thinking about this, maybe _wearing _is a wrong choice of wording. One girl had boy shorts and a bra on. Oh, let's not forget about the shoes!

My red high heels seemed flat in comparison. Their thoughts were focused on sex, being bitten, being turned….I put up my shields that were stronger than ever. I looked at the vampire by my side and smiled. His face was expressionless.

"I believe it's show time." I said lightly, and blinked. To my utter surprise Godric blinked back at me. We walked toward the doors, where a tall blond vampiress was standing. She was wearing a leather black dress and killer heels and had an utterly bored expression on her face. I literally have never seen someone so… blasé. I felt sorry for her – she really has to hate her job!

Patrons were loudly informing us what they think about our bypassing the line but one hiss from the bouncer lady shut them up. When we stand before her she bows her head toward Godric.

"Grandsire, it is good to finally meet you."

"Hello Pamela".

Well, wasn't that the warmest welcome ever. Her eyes traveled to me. She stared at me very carefully and I instantly felt like a piece of meat. She was doing this for a good, two or three minutes. If she expected me to feel embarrassment, she was wrong. Maybe old Sookie would, but me? Oh, no way. It has to be said that I am not another desperate fangbanger. I know every vampire custom and knowing all of this, I was happy that Niall expects for me to don't follow any of them. Equality, remember?

"Good evening," I greeted her with a smile. "Making us waiting here like that is really rude. Not for me but mostly for your elder." I send her a very disappointed look. I watched her eyes getting slightly wider. She looked at Godric with some alarm in her blue eyes and bowed again.

"I am sorry, grandsire. Master is on his throne." Godric nodded and walked me inside.  
When we were in the corridor I lowered my shields. I listened very carefully, learning – who is the boss, who is treating humans badly, which humans have bad intentions. In a matter of seconds, I had many clues. Whatever Preston did with my light earlier today, it influenced positively my telepathy. I touched my new bracelet – after all I hope I won't have to see him again today.

When we got in the main area of the bar, I realized what Pamela meant by throne. Eric Northman was indeed sitting on the decorated chair put on the dais. If I thought Preston to be the most handsome man I have ever met, now, my teacher fell into the second place. I have always had a soft spot for blond guys and he not only was blonde but gorgeously blond.

Tall, wearing black vest and leather pants. I am not a fan of leather in general, but let's be honest – that man would look great wearing a potato sack. Even his slicked back hair didn't bother me. His blue eyes were following me the same way lions at National Geographic channel are following a gazelle. I felt my throat turning into Sahara. I grunted.

"Godric, would you mind if I buy myself something to drink? It's really hot in here." _Thanks to Mr. Sexbomb probably…_vampire only nodded and escorted me to the bar. I almost jumped when I heard a clicking noise. Dear God, every vampire around me put their fangs down. That's all for me? Well, don't I feel honored!

Vampire standing behind the bar was clearly a Native American. He also watched me with predatory glee and even show me his fangs when I walked closer. To my surprise Godric growled softly, and to my relief Winnetou's fangs went back wherever they come from in the first place.

"What can I give you?" he asked with a suggestive smile.

"Gin and tonic, please."

I reached for my wallet, but Godric touched my arm very lightly and shook his head. OK…When I got my drink, I took a few sips with a relief. I needed a little liquid courage. I noticed the vampire Pamela was over by the dais whispering something to Sheriff Northman's ear. Probably about my outburst. Well, whatever was, it made Godric smile a little. Damn vampire hearing – I really wish to know what they are talking about. I put my glass down and stood straight.

"I am ready," I announced. I looked at the platform and noticed that Eric's fangs were down.

Damn Niall and his stupid ideas!

_**EPOV**_

I spend an early evening reading articles that Pam gave me. At the end I was sure that my behavior won't offend the mysterious Sookie Stackhouse. Information, that Ruben found out, shows the girl is working as a waitress. Nothing special. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that the data was incomplete – obliviously details about Miss Stackhouse were missed or guarded. I couldn't get her address, names of her relatives… the online database was encrypted. Ruben said that he could go deeper but we didn't have the time. In the end I didn't even get her picture. Whoever hid the information about her was good at his job.

What makes Godric so concerned about this girl? I paid a little more attention to my appearance today – first impression is important, right? I was still into my plan to charm the girl and make her obedient. If it's what she chose, then Godric won't be able to fault me.  
I waited on my throne really irritated, still having a picture of a smelly demon troll in my head… So when I saw what beauty walked into my bar with Godric, I thanked Odin that I have mastered my poker face for the last few centuries. If I hadn't, I would have collected my jaw from off the floor. She was blond like me, rather short and wonderfully curvy.

The white dress with red flowers she was wearing was hugging her, putting the her most delicious cleavage on the display. When she took a few more steps closer to me I smelled her…It took all my willpower to hold my fangs in. Unfortunately, I hadn't so much control over my cock and I really regretted wearing leather pants. Pam was by my side when I heard Ms. Stackhouse asking for a drink. _Nervous?_

"What do you think about Ms. Stackhouse?" I asked, my child watching my future lover ordering a drink. Longshadow's disrespect towards her made me growl along with my maker. Poor bastard retracted his fang and just serve her gin and tonic. I took a mental note, that's the drink she enjoys.

"She scolded me Eric." I raised an eyebrow. "She accused me that I made Godric wait. Normally I would drain the bitch but honestly, I was too busy picturing her using that tone on me in the bedroom. Holding a whip, maybe…" I smiled – my child, always a dreamer.

"I am not sure if I will share her, Pam… I think it will take me awhile to get bored with her." My child huffed disappointed.

I watched my pet walking towards me. She held her head high and seemed very focused to not touch any of the patrons. Who can blame her, really? For some crazy reason, the fact that Godric was slightly touching her back was bothering me…_What the hell?_

"Godric." I bowed my head slightly. In this area, I am the authority – maker or not. He knows this very well.

"Hello Eric. May I introduce Miss Sookie Stackhouse? We talked about this." The whole time I didn't take eyes off the girl. She didn't seem to be intimidated. She answered with the same look, quite boldly. How refreshing!

"It's nice to meet you, sheriff Northman," she greeted with a small smile. I licked my lips. Now that she's standing next to me, her smell was really potent. I was fighting with myself to not sit her on my lap and have my way with her. Hmm…we are definitely having sex on my throne one day.

"Yes…it's nice indeed Miss Stackhouse. Or, may I call you Sookie?" I send her my most charming smile.

"I would prefer not. That's how my friends call me and we are not so close, sheriff," she said coldly with risen eyebrows. What?! I swear that my maker bite down a smile. I even felt amusement coming from my bond with Pam. Last time a woman treated me so coldly was…never? I sat straight and said with a firmer voice.

"We should go talk in my office...in _private,_" I suggested. If she is going to be so cold, I don't want my underlings to hear it. I will have to teach her a lesson and according to my maker, I can't.

"Fine by me." She shrugged and turned to Godric. She put a hand on his arm_. Why is he allowing this? And why am I pissed that she wants to touch him? _"Would it to be okay if I spoke with sheriff alone?"

"Of course, Sookie," he said softly and even smiled_. Oh, HE can call her Sookie?_ I thought mockingly.

She looked at me expectantly. Damn, she is already getting on my nerves! I stand up and show her the way with my hand. Being a gentleman – check! I took a good look at her gorgeous ass. Hmm, being a gentleman has bright sides. Sensing my stare on her, she turned around fast and looked at me with annoyance.

"Seeing something you like?" she asked with a not so happy face. Busted.

"It's hard not to…" I leer at her, "appreciate the view." She only snorted. Is this girl the Ice Queen? Or one of those feminists that hates males? Despite her cool posture, I noticed that her heartbeat increased. And was that a little blush on her cheeks? My cock got harder again. Fuck, I feel like this is going to be my constant state in her presence.

I opened the door for her and she thanked me shortly. Having her in my office, in a relatively small space, without all the vermin…I inhaled deeply – No, she is not a demon, that's for sure. I decided to sit at the couch, I was trying to escort her there but to my surprise she chose a chair.  
"Sheriff Northman, I know what you did on that couch with Stacy last night. Are you sure it's…clean?" she asked lightly, smoothing her skirt. _What?! _My fangs popped out. How the fuck does she know that? My eyes got cold and posture rigid. Is she spying on me?

"Please." She pointed to my chair. "Let's discuss what we can put in our partnership, Mr. Northman. I assure you that your person doesn't interest me." Well, liar, liar… I can see how you look at me Miss Sunbeam. I sat down, my smile long forgotten. She means business, fine – so be it.  
"So, Miss Stackhouse, what is your interest, then?" I asked with irony. I even licked my fang for a good measure.

"Doing what my family asked me to do. I believe you are in the same situation." She didn't seem intimidated by me. I admit, that was refreshing – humans were usually out cold on the floor from fear I had awed. And she was right – only reason I am sitting here is because of Godric's request. I didn't think that this girl is in a similar situation. I nodded shortly. I will allow her to say her piece and then…well, I measured her from head to toe again, then we can talk about more pleasurable things.

If she taste half as good as she smells…

"How do you know what I did here with…" _What was her name?_

"Stacy. Her name is Stacy. She is currently sitting in the right corner of the main room drinking her third whiskey-cola. She feels rejected and thinks very unpleasant things about me." _All right… what the fuck?_ I raised my eyebrow.

"And you know this because?..."

"I'm a telepath," she said like she was announcing that her shoes are red. That was unexpected. Godric interest makes more sense! Shit… vampires will try to kill her if they find out what she can do. I should kill her – all the vampires secrets she can learn… Did she hear everything I was picturing? If she did, there is no point in pretending to be a gentleman. We have to keep this a secret and she needs to act like that is nothing! If my job is to keep her safe I will fucking lock her up in the tower…

"Sheriff! ERIC!" I realized that my guest was speaking.

"Oh, I beg for your fucking forgiveness!" I spat at her with anger. "I am trying to figure out how to keep you alive if you are stupid enough to talk about what you can do! If you are in my head, get the fuck out before I drain you dry!"

_Oh, look at her, she's surprised!_ She stands up and puts her hands on my desk. When she leaned a little, I had very nice view of her breasts…stop it Northman! I took the same position – our faces were inches apart.

"If YOU were listening when I was talking you stupid, feeble-minded, arrogant asshole, you would have known that I CAN'T HEAR vampires!" _Oh, well fuuuck._ What is wrong with me tonight?

"But how..." I watched Miss Sunbeam pointing her finger at me. I had to fight the urge to lean a little more and take it in my mouth. _Seriously, what is wrong with me?!_

"I will not stay in the same room with you, even if you paid me in gold and diamonds!" Now, she pissed me off!

"So what, you think that because you have nice tits and some mind reading ability I was fighting to babysit you?! My maker had to order me!" True be told, she had everything nice and possessed a spirit that most of the warriors I know would envy about…but that's not the point!

"Oh really?! Because when I was told what a brute and idiot you are, I was actually defending you! Now I know that my kin doesn't know you at all! You are hundred times worst!"

This is wrong. The rational part of my mind was telling me that this is wrong. Letting this human woman get to me is _wrong. _ But I was fucking fuming. No one, not ever, got under my skin with a few words. I wish to fuck her, drain her, turn her and then fuck her for a whole eternity.

_What… the fuck… is wrong… with me?! _

I was at her side in mere seconds. She doesn't even finch. How brave or stupid is this woman? She looked at me with fury, cheeks red, breathing heavy – standing up against a vampire who could rip her head off before she finished the first sentence of her _reasoning_. She would be a wonderful shield maiden in my human times.

"I was picturing you differently as well," I hissed. _As an ugly crazy troll,_ _not as a beautiful goddess. _Now she was so close to me that her breasts were brushing slightly against my chest with her every intake of breath. I swear to every existing god that my erection will never cease.

"I will not work with you. Not if you're threatening to drain me!"

"That's you main concern?"

"Yes! And the fact you're a jerk!" I started to laugh. I don't know why exactly, maybe because I haven't had so much fun in many years. I noticed her eyes got even hotter with a fury.

"Well Miss. Stackhouse…" I whispered leaning in, our lips almost touching_._ "I promise no draining, but how about a little bite?" I moved my finger over her jaw and on the jugular. Her cheeks got even redder and pulse was running. Under my fingertip I felt her blood pulsing, almost calling to me... Her eyes were big, surprised and her previous bravery was gone. She got suddenly very shy. I am nothing if not opportunistic. Before she was able to react, I leaned in and took a taste of her lips.

She had very soft lips. I nibbled at her lower lip asking for entrance, and I almost growl with satisfaction when she gave me it. She tasted like honey I remembered from my human life. Miss Stackhouse was insecure at first but after a short moment, she let her passion take over. I really wasn't disappointed!

When she surrendered to my assault and put her fingers in my hair I almost exploded. I needed her body closer to mine! I was never so hot for a woman and I bedded the prettiest and the most talented females all over the world. For many, many years I have had sex with hundreds of women, treating them like an easy feed and fuck...but with her… I wanted everything. _All of it. _

More than her blood and body. I wove my fingers in her long hair and got a grip of her round ass and sat her at my desk. Her innocent yet seductive dress ran higher up her thighs. I growled loudly when she put her legs around my hips. I felt how warm she's down there and the smell of her arousal made my dick twitched. Fucking leather pants!

For a second I thought I heard some noise…In the other situation I would have been on alert but now all my senses were focused on this delicate woman in my arms. Damn, this noise again! And then I realized – someone was coughing. I let out an angry growl and turned around. I was utterly surprised seeing my maker and progeny standing in the doorway. Sookie screamed softly and hid behind my broad chest. Using my instincts, I round my arms around her to shield her. For what, I have no idea but I just felt that it had to be done. I actually felt a little bit of shame when I noticed their looks. Godric was wearing the biggest smile I have ever seen and Pam was smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. Well, fuck them!

"What do you want?" I hissed at them. I had Miss Stackhouse hot and ready on my desk, willingly opening her legs for me and they ruined it. Unfortunately, this lovely creature was trying to get away from me. Human modesty I assume.

"We were worried that you killed each other when the yelling stopped," Pam informed me with a smug smile. My maker was still grinning.

"Oh my God!" murmured my lover (future, but that's just a tiny detail). "What is wrong with me?!" she asked herself quietly fixing her dress, not noticing that we can hear her. "I throw myself on the second guy the same day."

_Wait, what?! _That moment I knew that (as if this man will appear next to me), I would rip him to pieces. We didn't discuss the details but Sookie Stackhouse is mine. The sooner we established this the better. I was trying to inform her about that but with surprised speed for a human, she was off my desk and next to Godric.

"We have to go!" she told him and I noticed that she had a lovely pink color all over her face. I wonder how far that blush goes… Godric tried very hard to stop smiling, my child blinked at her, so I decided that would be rude to not add anything…

"Miss Stackhouse?" I asked softly. She turned around with fury in her eyes. "I think that we got close enough for you me to call me Sookie." I gave her my shit eating grin. I watched with pleasure like she squinted her eyes on me.

"Oh, _please _ERIC," she said with a venom. "You can be sure we will not get any closer," she announced proudly and walked out. Godric with pursed lips walked as well – he couldn't hide his shaking arms, though.

I didn't take this personally – Sookie might not know it yet but she was already mine. I sat down in my chair and waved Pam out. I wasn't in the mood to listen to her mocking. I was slightly worried about my unexpected feelings but I decided to not worry about this yet. I must have got distracted by her unique smell and beauty… I got used to common fangbangers. Sookie Stackhouse was far better, than I would have ever dreamt.

_**SPOV**_

Oh my God! What the hell happened with me? Did he glamor me somehow? Compton wasn't able to, but Eric Northman is older – maybe this is connected? _You were ready to take off your panties for him, baby girl! That's not glamor – that's his fine ass! _Whispered my subconscious which sound suspiciously like Laffayette. I sigh and closed my eyes. Godric was civil enough to not tease me about this. I looked behind the car window. I started to suspect that waking my fae powers also awakened my libido. _Skank._ Oh, shut up imaginary Lala!

I ponder about the scene in Eric's office. He was the one to start the kiss. Like a man/vampire possessed if I can say so myself. That wasn't my attraction working, so… I felt my ego grow. Just like one part of his anatomy did. I giggled. Alongside with my laugh I heard something between cough and snort. I forgot that Godric is sitting next to me. He is clearly having fun. I looked at him.

"Are you going to inform Niall about this?" I asked a little bit worried. It's hard to say what my lunatic Papa will do. I wouldn't be surprised if he demands satisfaction. That fae is so loony.

"Of course. I am dying to see what he will say." Godric was very calm about this. For someone who was kidnapped and closed in the car trunk by my grandfather, you would expect a more healthy attitude… Maybe both of them are a little crazy. That's probably their age talking. I sigh again. I am going to spend a lot of time in sheriff Northman's presence in the near future.

Despite what I said to him a few minutes ago I knew that if Niall tells him, somewhere deep under that ugly personality, he is capable of protecting me. Also, he is handsome and he is kisses like a god. Well, if such god doesn't exist, then Eric Northman can take this title with a clear conscience. I am a horny 25 year old virgin. What can I say? It's hard to get intimate when you are able to hear someone's mind. It's really not my Christian upbringing standing in the way, but my curse… Now, there are many possibilities: all these fairies, all these vampires.

Today, I kissed two different men, and their kisses were fantastic! I felt like an evil woman, but why should I hold myself? I am not going to throw myself at Eric the next time I see him, but if he is going to be so determined like he was tonight...damn, the kiss he gave ( and the one I answered to so enthusiastically) was mind-blowing. I didn't control myself… But I saw in those women heads what he is doing every night in Fangtasia. And I will be damned if I allow to be treated that way! I smirked – if, and only if, Mr. Northman will try really hard we can really spend some nice time together.

* * *

**Chapter 7 preview**

_After a few moments of silence Niall sigh and become more serious. He took out an envelope from a drawer of his desk and handed it to me. _

" _I hope they will work fine together, because I have the first case for Sookie." _

_I opened the file and cringed. Very, very bad start. I was a little annoyed – Niall is going to throw Sookie in an the deep end. Her first case concerns werewolves_.

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? Good, bad?

**Click 'review' button and let me know! : )**


	7. Nothing venture, nothing gain

**AN: As always big thanks to my beta, The Viking Trubie for editing this chapter. **

I am grateful for all you reviews - constructive criticism is welcome as well. Big thanks to all followers and readers in general! I hope you are going to enjoy next updates as well. As always, I remind:

1\. English isn't my first language, so sorry if the vocabulary isn't very sophisticated sometimes.

2\. My characters are mostly OOC.

3\. Not Bill friendly.

4\. Over 5200 words today. GPOV and SPOV. Introduction to Sookie's first case and some serious troubles with her fae side. But I hope a crazy fairy will lighten a mood a little :)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Nothing venture, nothing gain**

**GPOV**

I admit that's not how I expected Eric and Sookie first meeting to proceed. Although, I can't say I am mad. I giggled a little and giggling isn't my thing – I'm worried spending too much time with Niall makes me a little loony as well. I knocked at the door and it opened instantly without anyone's assistance. This prick is always such a show off! His majesty was sitting in a leather chair holding a book. He looked at me with a little smirk on his lips.

"So, how was it?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. I sat on the other chair with a huge smile.

"It was an… intense meeting." I sum up.

"Well, duh!, what were you expecting?" Niall put a book on the small table and crossed his legs. "Did they find a common ground?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started laughing like a crazy person. When I started I couldn't stop, I even cried a few bloody tears. Finally I took a few unnecessary breaths and calmed down. To Niall's credit he was just sitting there with a polite expression on his face, he even handed me a handkerchief. Finally he got pissed.

"Oh, stop it!" he erupted at least. "Spill it Gaul!"

"Fine, fine…" I sat more comfortably, wiping blood from my face. " Your granddaughter is a prideful, beautiful, smart and polite young woman…" I saw the old prick is getting more and more smug "So I was very surprised when I found her with Eric, on his desk, hugging my son like she was an ivy branch."

"No, she didn't!" laughed Niall. He didn't seem mad at all.

"Oh, yes! First they had a fight. Rather heated. Me and Pamela had to turn up the volume to make sure the music would drown out their yelling."

"They both are as stubborn as mules." said Brigant shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes. When there was silence I got worried a little. No one has ever challenged Eric like that – I was scared that he lost his cool."

"Let me guess… They found out the other way to… relieve their frustration?" Niall wiggled his eyebrows again. _Maybe he and Pamela should meet?_

"Pretty much. Eric's emotions were all over the place." I laugh softly. "Can you believe that he didn't notice our entrance into his office? And when he realized that, he hugged Sookie protectively and actually GROWLED at me!" I shake my head with amusement.

"Yes, I believe it. I told you they would be magnificent couple." Niall was very calm and clearly satisfied.

"Yes, you did. You will one day tell me how exactly you knew that… I haven't dreamt that Eric would already change… after one meeting." But I was glad. My son has been empty for too long.

After a few moments of silence, Niall sighed and became more serious. He took out an envelope from a drawer of his desk and handed it to me.

"I hope they will work fine together, because I have the first case for Sookie."

I opened the file and cringed. Very, very bad start. I was a little annoyed – Niall is going to throw Sookie in the deep end. Her first case concerns werewolves.

"Few days ago Jackson Herveaux informed Desmond about a very… bothersome activity he believes some members of the Long Tooth Pack are taking part in. According to him, few younger wolves are creating Lycantrophs. They are targeting young females."

I couldn't hide my disgust any longer. To be a were of any kind, you have to be born as one. In very few cases bite was able to turn a human into a were, but their transformation was never complete. In my long existence, I met only one Lycan – he was barely a teenage boy, younger in years than me when I was turned. I didn't know why someone did this to him, but the poor man was living in never ending torment. Transformations like this isn't meant for a human, so the body is constantly fighting it, turning into something between wolf and human. As far as I know werewolves aren't very keen for such acts, most believed them to be barbaric.

"Why didn't he inform his pack master?" I asked eventually.

"He did. But his main suspect is the leader's son." Oh shit…

"The pack is torn between loyalty to his current pack master and…well, they are conscious I think. Jackson claims that Colonel Flood will try to keep his son safe for any cost. Some of the members on the other hand claim that Jackson is spreading such gossips to deprive Flood of his power and position. Yesterday, someone damaged the car that belong to Herveaux's son. It won't take long for his family to look for vengeance. It looks like a war is on the horizon. That's why Herveaux decided to seek Desmond's council- an outside investigator is needed."

"And you think that Sookie will be able to do it? That's a lot you demand from her. Even if she will help find this person, and prove them guilty, there is no guarantee that Flood won't fight. There still may be a war, Niall."

"I know…but sometimes you can create peace without a fight. If someone is really turning female humans into lycans…then they are doing this for breeding purposes. You've heard the rumors that female progenies of such are stronger and heal faster than typical werewolves. Not sure how much of this rumor is true, but it looks like some morons decided to find out. Not only do they rob poor women from which they live, they rape them and rob them of their dignity as well."

I noticed king's eyes getting as cold as ice. It is known that the fae respect their females greatly – not only are they quite rare, but usually pose stronger magic than males. After a few seconds, Niall collected himself.

"Not mention that when a young girl goes missing, humans go on a rampage." He looked at his nails. "I will be damned if I allow some stupid mongrels to blow our whole world up because they have some sick fantasies!" We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally the king stands up and pours himself a glass of some golden alcohol.

"I will inform Sookie about the situation in the morning. You call or text Eric and explain that he has to escort her to the pack meeting the day after tomorrow." I nodded shortly. I knew very well why Niall isn't his normal immature self tonight.

"She will be fine." I assured him. "Eric won't allow anyone to hurt her. If you are worried, I will observe from a distance as well." He sighs and puts his glass on the table with a loud thump.

"I made my decision when I let Sookie into this world. But I will not lie – I am scared that because of my actions she will somehow suffer. I'm not even talking about her… her death. But how do you think will she feel learning about acts that the wolves might or might have not committed? She is innocent and goodhearted. I don't want for her to become… like me or you."

"You can't protect her from the world. As a telepath, she has already seen in people's heads what they are capable of… If there is goodness in her, she won't lose it so fast…" I comforted him. His majesty only rolled his eyes.

"Look how philosophical you are…" he murmured.

"Have faith in her and Eric. After all, when nothing's venture, nothing's gain."

**SPOV **

_Morning the next day_

I felt someone shaking me lightly. I shrugged it off, like an annoying mosquito and turned in my bed. I needed some more sleep and because dammit Eric Northman, I was hot and bothered all night.

"Wake up sleepyhead… Papa is bearing gifts!" _What? What Papa? What gifts?_ And in a second I was wide awake and sitting up straight on my bed. My fairy grandfather was indeed sitting next to me holding a silver gift box.

"Morning sunshine!" he greeted me with a big smile. I only groaned and lied down again. I felt the urge to put a blanket over my head and pretend that the real world doesn't exist. The plan seemed to be great until my stupid relative took hold of my ankles and simply dragged me out of bed. The second I collided with the cold floor I decided that I am willing to rule the fairies if that meant I could murder him!

"How could you?!" I yelled at him standing up really fast. Oh, he was still smiling… I wish to have some lemonade on hand to throw it at his smug, stupid face!

"Let's not start the day in the bad mood, shall we?" he scolded me. He actually scolded me!

"I would have been as happy as Larry if someone hadn't dragged me on the floor like a sack of potatoes!"

"Who's Larry?" he asked confused. I counted to ten in my head trying to not become a murderer.

"Forget about this and NEVER do shit like this again!" I threaten him with my pointed finger. He had guts to roll his eyes on me. He's unbelievable.

"I thought that you would be more happy this morning. I heard that you were almost riding a Viking's long ship last night." he said and blinked at me conspiratorially.

I blushed furiously. _Oh my God, did Godric have to tell him?_

"Please, don't speak about this in my presence." I begged him feeling my cheeks getting hotter every second.

"But why? I just find out from Adele that you are more likely still a virgin…"

"WHAT?!" _Shock_ didn't describe my feelings in that moment.

"Such a beautiful young woman like you should have hundreds of men in her services. I hope you are not worried about sin and perdition?"

"Stop talking!" This time I put a blanket over my head. Please God… if you want to throw a lightning on me – now's the moment! I have never been embarrassed like that in my whole life. And being a telepathic freak, I had many occasions to taste some humiliation!

"I don't understand why are you so ashamed?" He took my blanket-shield and kneel next to me. From all of this, I actually had tears in my eyes. "Oh no!" he lamented when he saw that. "Just don't cry!" He took a tissue from his pocket and held them like a shield from a tears-flood.

"Then stop humiliating me, for Christ sake!" I yelled and throw a pillow at his head. He didn't moved when it collided with his royal face. He only rubbed his nose.

"Fine… but if you want to go sailing…"

"Grandpa..!"

"Just, you have my blessing!" He clasped his hands suddenly "Let's focus on something else, shall we?"

_Anything…_

"Fine…" I hissed. Niall smiled again and handed me a box. I raised one eyebrow.

"What is this?"

"Well, it's a gift of course! Are you expecting a bomb?" He joked.

"Oh, I don't know, you almost killed me a few seconds ago. First, by breaking my neck when you throw me on the floor and next I would be the first case of dying from humiliation in history!" Again this eye rolling. He must really do it often.

"Open and say if you like it!" He encouraged me with enthusiasm.

"You really don't have to…"

"Stop it right there!" he said with very firm commanding voice. Wow! The change of tone in him was very noticeable. I think I can hear the king talking. "I won't listen to _I can accept a gift, blah, blah, blah, blah…"_ He added with very high pitch voice. I am not talking like that! Am I? "I literally have tons of money. I mean it! I have special rooms for that. One for gold, one for silver…do you follow me?" He raised his eyebrow expectantly. I sigh and nodded.

"Good." he said with satisfaction. "I wasn't allowed to spoil you for 25 years. And now I am going to. You will regret standing in the way of my mission! I cut off the head of the last person who tried to sabotage my plans!" He threatened me. I squinted. Does he realize that I am not the one to be spoiled? I think decapitating me might make it a little difficult…

"OK." I said shortly and opened the box. It was a cell phone. A very thin black cell phone. It was very pretty and I silently thank god that it was not jewelry. A cell phone is practical and I don't have one, so I can accept it with a clear conscience. "Thank you, Papa. It's really nice. It will be very useful." I leaned and kissed his cheek. It was nice to see my crazy relative actually beaming.

"I made my friends purchase it from Japan yesterday. It's brand new and has a lot of nice gadgets. But you can play with this later. Now, your Gran is waiting with breakfast."

"When did you talk to her?" I was surprised. I told her about my situation, but I didn't expect Niall revealing himself to my Gran.

"Since this morning. We are family after all. Get ready…unfortunately I have other things to talk about with you."

"About my powers?" Did Preston talk with him about my '_attraction_' power and light?

"No, I heard that everything is fine in that matter. It concerns your job…" Oh… Some potential supernatural conflict? Great – that's what a girl needs in the morning. Truth be told, I was quite excited about this…with my telepathy and attraction ability, I can become pretty good at my job.

I was ready and downstairs in the kitchen under ten minutes – my personal record. When I walked down, Niall and Gran were laughing about something. Me, I am sure. I took a mental note to show my disappointment to Gran about gossiping about my virginity with my loony Papa. I let it slide for now. After greetings, Gran decided to get us some privacy and went to the garden.

"So, what is going on?" I asked, putting some scrambled eggs in my mouth. Niall started to describe to me the whole situation, and I completely lost my appetite. I felt rage thinking about someone hurting innocent women like that. I was almost sorry that we can't use some violent methods.

"So my job is to find the person or people responsible and prove they're guilty?"

"Yes."

"How am I going to do this without using my telepathy?"

"We will say its only partly true… Desmond informed Colonel Flood and Jackson Herveaux that he knows of an empath with a gift to detect lies. That will not scare them as much as your telepathy would, but definitely put the god of fear on the offenders."

I sighed and leaned back into my chair. That was quite clever. If they won't know that I can read their every thought, then they won't try to control their track of thoughts.

"Am I assured that this Flood and Herveaux will keep this a secret?" Lie detector isn't much better than a mind reader. I don't want people after me because of that!

"Desmond prepared a confidentiality agreement. If they open their mouths about this, they will lose far more than money." The corner of Niall's mouth was slightly up. This half smile of his was definitely scary.

"I understand that Eric will escort me…" I can't say I'm thrilled. I instantly remembered our first meeting and blushed again. Seriously, I doubt that I will be able to look him in the eyes.

"Yes… But after some considerations I decided that Preston will be nearby. Don't worry, he will cloak himself."

"Cloak?"

"Yes – simple spell that allow us to become invisible and in general undetected. Unfortunately, we can't keep it up in this world for too long, but I hope your meeting won't drag." I only nodded. They're werewolves after all.

"Will you upload me another manual? I don't know anything about these creatures." Niall only nodded and held his hand to me. I gulped and took it. I was a little nervous that I might end up unconscious again. This time the whole process was far slower. We were sitting like that for over fifteen minutes and I was getting inpatient. The last time it was over after five minutes. My expression had to betray me because Niall laughed softly.

"Well, we don't want you to lose all day again, do we?" he blinked at me. Oh… I guess it's better to lose a few minutes than a few hours. The download took a little over half an hour. I sighed loudly when it was over. Werewolves weren't as pleasant as I hoped. The most gross thing ever was the fact that they actually EAT their dead packmaster…I closed my eyes for a moment. Vampires can drain me, but thinking about animal teeth and claws ripping apart my body makes me shiver – I have never been the biggest fan of dogs.

"Are you alright, my child?" asked my grandfather softly. I opened my eyes and saw something that broke my heart – he was worried! His worry for me touched me. I wipe my silent tears and just hug him. I instantly felt better and I smiled when I heard him sigh.

"I will be fine." I whispered with power to his ear. "I will be very careful and Northman will be near, just as Preston." I moved away a little and looked in his eyes again. "I will ask him tomorrow to show me some light tricks. He says I'm pretty good. I will stay away from trouble, if necessarily, and I will even entwine the Viking like yesterday." I assured him and myself with a small laugh. "I will be fine." I repeated. My Papa, who I realized is in fact a pineapple, only rolled his eyes. I wanted to assure him some more but there was the doorbell. I frowned and checked it with my mind.

_Damn, this weighs a fucking ton…who is this white trash? Why does my master want me to deliver this and be nice? Can't she move her lazy ass faster?_

I wanted to tell him he can go fuck himself but if I would have answered like that to everyone who thinks bad things about me… I had been killed years ago. I calmed Niall whose body went rigid and, holly hell! What happened with his eyes and teeth?! I need to know more about fairies! Like ASAP. Around his eyes there were thin black veins and his teeth…the only thing that comes to mind was piranha teeth. Damn, will I look like that in the face of danger?

"Niall, calm down, it's just the delivery man." He blinked a few times and here he was- my old Papa.

"Sorry…I'm a little edgy. You never knew…"

"OK, just…I'll go to open the door. Whatever he has, its really heavy."

I walked to the door and pulling it open. Then I saw the flowers… Somewhere there must be a poor man but honestly…who cares? This was the most gorgeous flowers I have ever seen!

"Miss Sookie Stackhouse?" asked a voice, which sounded just like his thoughts – snobby.

"Yes." I said coldly. Well, I don't have to be nice if he acts like that, right?

"My master ordered me to deliver this to you." I checked his mind. I knew who his master was, and that this man really wanted to put the basket down. So I decided to be a bitch.

"Who is your Master?" I asked with a little smirk. _Is this bitch retarded?_

"It's Eric Northman of course! Where can I put it?" he hissed at me. Oh…bad move.

"Hm…I am not sure if I want to accept this." I said slowly…his thoughts became frantic.

_Shit! Stupid bimbo! Master said that if she won't accept this, I will regret it! If I want him to ever turn me, then I have to be a good servant…what is wrong with this dumb blond?_

"May I know why Miss Stackhouse?" he asked me with a tones of venom in his voice.

"Because… Excuse me, what's your name?" I asked sweetly. I think I heard a little giggle from the living room.

"Bobby Burnham." He said through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Burnham, the flowers are lovely, but its your attitude that gives me pause." I got a little worried because his legs shake a little. He better not drop my bouquet!

"Ma'am?" I nearly snorted. Finally, I rolled my eyes and took a step back.

"Just put it on the table in the living room."

_Stupid white trash bitch!_

I mentally show him my tongue. Doesn't he know other insults? I watched him walk in the direction of the dining room with mirth in my eyes. I walked after him. My Papa was sitting on the couch like he owned the place with a little smirk on his lips. He observed Bobby like a hawk.

"Who is this my child?" he asked me sweetly still watching the poor deliveryman.

"Bobby. Eric send him."

"Oh, is Viking trying to buy himself into your good graces? Maybe he hopes to go sailing?"  
I blushed again furiously. I thought we were over this! Burnham was standing next to the table with a snicker on his face. He was… ordinary, except for his slicked back hair that shone like he just dipped it in shampoo. There was nothing about him that kept your eye. Expensive dark suit, expensive shoes, expensive watch… and a poor personality.

"I don't know and I don't care." I hissed and turn to Bobby. He still was thinking very uncomplimentary things about me. For example, now he's wondering why his wonderful master would look at someone like me. Just some slutty blond with big boobs living in a hovel. Well, that was rude! My house might not be Buckingham Palace but it's very maintained. And I am as far from slutty like this man is from being polite.

I despise people like that – with a good looks and money thinking themselves better than others. Not even that is the worst – the worst is the fact that they are sure everyone else is trash.

I felt something strange inside me. It remind me about my last session with Preston. I took a quick peek inside my '_light room_' and almost screamed. My light went crazy again. This time it was circling the room, and attacking my mental shields like it was trying to free itself. I realized that I was losing control over my emotions. It was like my anger and I were holding onto all those years that I was tortured for what I was. It decided to erupt right now, fueled by my panic.

"OK, Bobby, you're gonna get your ass off my property! And if Eric ever orders you to bring me something, then just decline! The next time I see you, the next time I hear you thinking things like that about me _in my own house_, I will set my Papa on you! Are we clear?!" I asked with venom in my voice. He looked at me like I was a lunatic. I can't blame him – he really had no idea what wrong he did.

"Miss Stackhouse…" he started with a patronizing tone.

I felt anger building in me more and more. It was a different kind of anger, different from the one from last night. This man was like the hundreds of people I met – offending me, disrespecting me, thinking me no better than some trash just because I'm poor. I felt my hands shaking a little and getting warmer. Wait, what? I looked down and noticed them getting… shiny with my blue light.

Oh my God! A few things happened at the same time. First Bobby become frozen just like Rats two days ago. Second, Niall was in front of me and the worst, he took hold of my hand. It was a horrible feeling…I felt my light traveling from my palm deep back inside my body. It was like someone electrocuted me. I actually screamed. My grandpa held me like that for a few minutes and I realize that I am back to normal.

"I'm sorry, my sweet child." he whispered. "But losing control like that is very dangerous. You have zero control over your power and I don't wish you to destroy your house and fry this stupid human."

I nodded. Whatever got into me was finally gone… I looked at an immobilized Bobby.

"Could I hurt him so bad?" I murmured.

"Yes." said Niall simply. "Emotions take control over the light of a young fae sometimes, but you are stronger than I suspected. And you were holding your anger for too long…you need more supervision."

"And what about him?" I pointed at this poor excuse of a man. Niall snapped his finger and Bobby returned to normal.

"I was to deliver you the flowers. My job here is done. Have a good day." He finished like he was never frozen by fairy magic. Unbelievable…I waved him off irritated.

_Stupid bitch…_

I gritted my teeth and counted to ten. That was the second time today I wished to murder someone! Niall was slowly rubbing my back. There was puzzled look on his face. It irritated me.

"Let me guess…" I murmured. " You didn't expect such shit with me, did you?" I asked with a small hint of hurt. _Can't I be an ordinary fae? Even among them I have to be a freak!_  
My fairy grandpa only laughed.

"You are a very rare case, my sweet child. I don't know about a fae possessing such a powerful spark and live as a human for so long." He shrugged. "It is possible that it accumulated and now its trying to free itself. Your light is very protective Susannah…"

I sense problems – that's the first time he used that name towards me. He was clearly talking with fairy Sookie right now. "Normally, it comes to you instinctively when your body is in danger to create a shield. Yours…it's bounded to your emotions so much."

"Preston said that too."

"Maybe its because of your telepathy. The fact that you usually were hurt psychologically. And it is very angry, I could sense it in the air." Niall was watching me very carefully. I on the other hand, wasn't able to look him in the eyes. "Some anger is a good thing. But that is a very tricky emotion – the longer you hold onto this, the stronger it gets. And when it finally erupts it can be very dangerous. For some reason, your light's first choice of action is to attack, not to protect."

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly a few times. That was true – I was always biting down my remarks - in the Christian way I turned the other cheek. That how Gran raised me… that and the fact that I have so few friends that I was scared to lose.

"So what? Anger management program?" I joked lamely.

"Just don't fight with this for too long. This Ben…"

"Bobby." I corrected him.

"Whatever. Was one unlucky bastard to meet you today. Just promise me, the next time when someone upsets you – show them how pissed you really are. Even if it is their thoughts that caused your outburst."

"But what if I start to shine like Electro?"

Niall had a loud and clear question on his face. My Papa needs to know more about pop culture if he is planning on staying in the human realm.

"Just…you know, when can I use my light?"

"Everything can be fixed. Or swept under the carpet. " he assured me simply and smoothed down his elegant suit. "I'm afraid I have to go. We are trying to balance the time between this and the fae realm. That is not so easy…" I only nodded, because I have no clue what he is talking about. "I will send someone, probably Preston to keep an eye on you. Don't worry, you won't even notice him."

"But he'll still be there, right?" I mumbled. Niall blinked at me.

"Enjoy your gifts and relax. By the way, password to your cell is _papalovesyou. _Tomorrow will be hard. Relax and think about a strategy. Wolves are very secretive and they don't trust outsiders. Make sure that Northman won't go a rage and vamp on them, ok?" He hugged me then disappeared. Jesus, that teleporting shit is great. Just then, I realized that he said '_gifts._' Hm, some blunder probably.

I walked to the table carefully – I didn't expect Eric to send some hidden bomb in this flowers… but you know. I smell them with a gusto. I love flowers! That were beautiful – in every color you can imagine, many types, some of them I saw for the first time. I was happy he didn't send me some red roses. I smirked a little – Mr. Northman isn't cliché. I opened the envelope added to my bouquet. There in the elegant letters was written:

_My Sookie,_

_I hope our next meeting will be as pleasant as the first one. True be told, even half as intense, would time well spent._

_\- E_

I blushed furiously reading that. Damn, he also has to remind me about our little moment!

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to have some noise in the background. I laid comfortably and inspected my new cell phone carefully. Niall didn't get me a manual, and that's a shame too. I have never had a cell phone. Finally, I noticed a little button on the edge and clicked it. The screen came to life and I wrote down the password. Sweet of him, but you know- still a little creepy. I jumped when the cell actually greeted me with words 'Hello Sookie'. Damn, I have to turn it off somehow!

I was playing with this for a few minutes and finally admitted to myself that it will take me a month to learn how to use it. This little device had such strange functions… Like_ a fingerprint scanner_, _localize the target function,_ access to databases… I frowned – Interpol?! What the…

I glimpsed at the TV and something got my attention. I put the volume up. Reporter was speaking with some Asian guy who was informing, the last night there was a break-in in their laboratory. Someone stole the prototype of the cell phone, which was designed to be all-in-one for the agents of governor facilities. I saw the picture and felt a very unpleasant feeling in my stomach…

"Who is responsible for this theft in your opinion? And why did they do this?" asked reporter.

_My bat shit crazy fairy grandfather, because… he is BAT SHIT CRAZY! _I thought with fury.

"As always in such situations we suspect a corporate espionage. Our best agents are analyzing video footage and questioning the staff. We will find the guilty party." promised the man in a calm voice.

Yeah, good luck with that buddy. If my loony relative is responsible, and I am sure as hell he is, you will never find out. He probably just teleported in the lab and…what, he decided to take the first cell he saw for me? I closed my eyes and laid down. I looked at my beautiful cell phone. Stolen cell phone! God, I am a criminal in some sense…Fucking Niall!

* * *

AN: **Important!** On Friday there will be posted Chapter 8. It's mini-chapter that will gives the first look at our main villain. Chapter 9 will be posted on Tuesday/Wednesday as always. Next week I will present an original character – you are going to love or hate him completely.

So, let me know what you think :)


	8. Villain Pub – part 1

**AN: Thanks to my beta, The Viking Trubie : )**

Really short, only a glimpse at the main villain in the story. Next, regular chapter, will be posted on Wednesday.

Chapter title inspired by _How it should have ended_ Villain Pub (check on the YouTube if you haven't seen it before). Big bad guy won't appear anytime soon in person, so such _sneak peeks_ will be posted a few times.

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
**Villain Pub – part 1**

I'm observing the reflection in the small pond. The picture there is very foggy and unfortunately I couldn't see more. Hearing a knock at the door I invited my guest in. She sat down on the chair with a huff.

"You lost your chance!" she informed me with anger. "Niall is aware about her already. He had to guard the girl somehow in the case her spark would be awaken."

I ignored her completely. My _partner in crime_ isn't definitely the patient one. And very smart, neither. If I had learned anything over the centuries, it's that you have to be ready for a change of plans. And always, _always_, try to gain as much as possible, even from a hopeless situation.

"That's not a problem." I assured her lightly.

"Be careful…that is some serious spark she has." my companion warned me. I looked at her with anger.

"My mother's spark was great as well. And what happened?" I hissed. She was smart enough to lower her eyes.

"It didn't save her…" she whispered.

"Exactly." I hissed and looked at the pond again. There were nothing to see anymore. "Go visit our little fairy in the dungeon. We were lied to." Then suddenly, an idea struck me. "And call the twins…they are going hunting."

She looked at me with fury and walked away slamming the door. I have to be very careful and plan every step. Niall is too great an opponent to just throw myself at him. I bet that he guarded Susannah with every force he has. It might be nearly impossible to get to her and unfortunately, the royal princess is the most important link in my whole plan.

I looked at the letter from my spies on my desk. I can't believe that Niall the Destroyer would forge an alliance with vampires. I have to watch the human realm more carefully. If the gossip are true, the forces I gathered will not be enough.

I sat in my simple wooden chair. It was very uncomfortable, but comfort and pomp were never my thing. Unlike my poor mother, I know that the ruler has to be ready for some discomfort and sacrifices. I looked at the pond one last time. If Susannah is about to become as powerful as I hope, the future of my kind will be brighter than ever. I just have to find good leverage to sway her to my side.


	9. Call a Spade a Spade

**AN: As always, big thanks to my beta The Viking Trubie and all readers that decided to read this story.**

English isn't my first language and characters are OOC.

This time:

1\. An introduction of the original character. You are going to love or hate him – he is going to be an enormous pain in the ass.

2\. Sookie is having a conversation with Bill and someone is coming with a visit.

3\. From now on Eric/Sookie interactions will be present in almost every chapter : )

4\. 4 755 words this time.

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
**Call a Spade a Spade**

**NPOV**

I walked up some wooden stairs. There were packages, some cans and judging by the smell – gallons of cat's piss all over the place. I was even forced to jump over some missing steps. There was a seemingly abandoned building in New York City that was giving people the creeps. Looking at this hovel, every passerby walks on the other side of the street to keep their distance. No shock, really. The whole place looked like it was going to crash down any second. Clearly, the deterrent spell is working it's magic.

Unfortunately, I couldn't just teleport inside. This whole place is protected by the iron on the doors, window frames, and hangings. Damn, I suspect the fucking iron Cerberus was sleeping in the basement. Not even mentioning the whole bunch of tricks and traps for vampires. I raised my eyebrows seeing a long row of UV lamps in the hall. When I walked into the corridor, I smiled – the whole floor was covered with a silver lined carpet. Paranoiac bastard…

Suddenly, there was a spray can of something shinning from the walls. I looked at myself. I was covered all over in fucking silver glitter. I look like I was coming back from a gay parade. What does he have that shit for? Vampires can't even walk in without an invitation! Next, in the row was an aconite spray trap, there were a few gallons of poison by aconite water, at least I got to wash some of the fucking silver filings from my body.

It took me a while, but eventually I stopped in front of another iron door. There was no handle and no doorbell, so I sighed and knocked. I hissed at the contact, feeling the iron surface of the door burning my hand. Next time, I am wearing some gloves.

I have been knocking for over fifteen minutes using my tie as protection for my injured hand. He has always loved to make me wait and since he became a world class madman, it got worse. I gritted my teeth and prayed to the old gods to give me some patience. He clearly doesn't understand how urgent my case is. I knocked at the iron door again. My fist was already bloodied and hurting like a fuck.

"Evan!" I yelled finally "I know you are there. Let me in!"

"Fuck off! I am not receiving any visitors on Tuesdays!" I heard squeaky voice from behind the doors.

"It's me – Niall. We need to talk."

"Niall, right." I heard his maniacal laugh. I rolled my eyes, clearly he was in one of his _moods_. "Do you know how active skin walkers have become lately? Fuck off!"

"It's Niall, I swear. Come here. Evan, brother…" I took a deep breath. "It's me… It's important - it's about Susannah." I heard fast steps accompanying by a steady clatter of his cane and the doors opened an inch. I smiled at him with hope.

"Don't look at me this way. I am here to tell you this straight to your stupid, smug face in case you need to maintain eye contact to understand English – FUCK OFF!"

I put a leg between the door and frame.

"I don't have time for your childish behavior." I scolded him.

"Then as I said, fuck off!"

"Evan… her light is very tightly linked with her emotions. I saw it today – very specific blue color. Rings a bell?" My brother's wrinkled face turned into a grimace of annoyance.

"Get her to Faery." he offered shortly and tried to close the door again.

"Her mate is in the human world. It's not my place to separate them." Evan expression turned into fury. I clearly hit home.

"Fairies aren't meant to mate with humans…Tell her that and spare her the bad heartache." I consider my options carefully deciding that sometimes honesty is the best policy.

"He's a vampire." I told him quietly.

My brother closed his eyes.

"And you allow that? Are you fucking retarded?!"

"Let me in and lets talk as civil people." I pleaded. After a few minutes of swearing under my breath, my older brother disappeared in his _so called_ apartment. I wasn't brave enough to walk in all on my own, so I waited. He was back and handed me some big, yellow stone.  
"What is that?" I murmured taking it from him. He didn't answer, only squinted at me.

"Clearly, you are not a skin walker." He allowed me to walk in. "Be quick." He murmured and hobbled to the couch that looked like is going to collapse any second. "I have shit to do."

"You are spending too much time with Ludwig. Her manners have rubbed off on you...or rather lack of them." Evan didn't answer, he was observing me with his typical pissed off expression.

"Fine!" I hold my hands in the gesture of surrender. "I would like you to…"

"No!"

"Let me finish!"

"I know what you want. I won't teach Susannah how to use that light. I am not a Nanny McPhee – I won't babysit an adolescence fae with issues."

"Evan, you are the only leaving fae wielding that kind of light…"

"And I learned everything myself." He goggled at me, adding some 'Hm!'.

"She is your family…" I said and kneel next to him. Yes, I was so desperate to help Sookie that I was begging my brother.

"I don't have a family. I'm officially dead, remember?" Evan waved his hand and folded his arms. He was avoiding my gaze in his typical childish manner.

"Please, I want for her to be happy. I was keeping her away from me to make sure she is safe. But, now there is a vampire queen over her head, and I am in the middle of creating The Council. Her mate is a vampire and she was gifted with telepathy and the most dangerous kind of light known to our kind. To add more drama, there are two hostile fairies sneaking through a hidden door and not to throw her a garden party…Evan, she needs someone to ease all the pain she is about to experience in the future. Please, help her at least control the light! "

My brother was watching me with a puzzled expression.

"You love the girl…" he stated slowly.

"Yes, she is the only family I have. And you don't want to know me anymore." I told him sadly.

"That's not about you." Evan stand up and took a bottle with a transparent liquid from a closet. He poured me the big glass and handed it to me. I raised eyebrows seeing him drinking it straight from a bottle. I sniffed the alcohol and frowned.

"Is this vodka?"

"I wouldn't dare offer vodka to the King. It's pure spirit."

I sigh and take a little sip. I instantly felt like someone poured boiling water in my mouth.

"Who is her mate? Has she met him already? If she didn't, just kill him – that will be the best."

"Yes, she met him already and I won't murder my granddaughter's mate!" I felt offended he suggested that. Evan groaned.

"She will become a full blood fae one day and he is going to drain her." He explained me. I shake my head.

"I don't think so… Mates can't hurt each other. That's my… theory."

"But not a very solid one. It's in our nature to be suspicious toward vampires… They are our natural enemies. And its in their nature to hunt and kill us. Susannah will be greatly confused by all of that. Even if they will end up together in some miraculous way… I don't see them being happy."

"And why do you think I mentioned her vampire mate as the one of her problems? I know that! I saw them together, though…I am sure they will be happy. Sookie…I mean Susannah, has a good forgiving heart." I told him, but truth be told that was another thing that was giving me a headache.

"Who is the vampire?" Evan was grim – I know how horribly he hates vampires. And truth be told, my brother has every right to be prejudiced against them – a little over two thousand years ago one vampire took my brother's purpose to live and destroyed him completely.

"His name is Eric Northman." I explained. The name meant nothing to him. "He is Godric's progeny." I added waiting for the upcoming apocalypse. Evan paled and after a second every object in the room was destroyed by a burst of blue light. I was lying on the floor immobilized by his furious power. See, that's why he is perfect to teach Sookie!

"You have always been a sneaky, heartless bastard." He hissed. From my humiliating position on the floor. I only blinked at him.

"I am not the one creating fate Evan… If he is her mate, that's not my doing. Sometimes karma is a bitch…" I took a deep breath. "But I will not lie - I am ready to walk over anybody to help Sookie." I justified myself.

"You put Godric in the equation for a reason…. You could allow him to die as he wished, but no…So tell me what's gonna happen with him if I decline? Are you going to keep it over my head till the end of the world?" Evan was observing me with an angry gaze. Again, I was amazed how all-knowing my brother is. I could plot behind his back, but he always was a step ahead me. That's why I need him by my side.

"I will do nothing to him, I like the boy. I am only asking you to return the favor. I saved him once upon a time Evan. I was able to help where you failed and I know it's still bothering you. Now, you are going to help my granddaughter because I am not able to!" We were both sizing each other up, and shaking with anger.

"You have been always a smart-ass. I knew you would be a better ruler than me… I would never go so low to gain my goal." he murmured finally and I felt his light leaving my body. "I will teach the girl. But don't tell her who I am!" I was threaten by a pointed finger.

"Fine." I stand up and flicked my suit. I measured Evan carefully. He looked like a homeless person – long beard, dirty and torn clothes, hair standing in every direction and a heavy smell of alcohol lingering around him. I sigh. "Just please, do something with…" I circled my hands in the air a few times. "all of this. She's a lady. Don't come to her looking like a damn hobo."

Evan's eyes started to glow with a soft blue light.

"You have ten seconds. After that, I am frying your ass." He warned me. "Ten!"

"Don't be so touchy…"

"Eight!"

"Just shave and take a shower. I will send you some clothes…"

"Five!"

"OK! I'm going, I'm going. On Wednesday. Four o clock – I'll escort you!"

"Two, one!"

I jumped on the side seeing his hands shining. I looked at the spot where I was standing a moment ago – there were a circle of burned carpet.

"I will take my leave." I told him with a worried expression. Evan turned in my direction and throw another light ball. This time I was able to run through the doors in the last second.

Fuck him and his iron protecting spells. If he only showed all of us how wield such power, we would be invincible… This idiot is a genius, who is wasting his talents for some useless experiments. I cursed him in my head again. I tried to look at the back of my jacket – yup, it was a little seared. Fuck this shit. With family like that no wonder I saw a first grey hair on my head yesterday.

**SPOV**  
I was surprised when Preston popped into my living room this afternoon. He was lucky as hell that Gran wasn't around – poor woman might have had a heart attack! Damn, I almost fainted!

He was very curious about my last night meeting with vampires. God blessed him that he didn't comment on my flushed face... Obviously, I said no word about my _handling_ of sheriff Northman, I simply mentioned that we found a common ground. Preston watched me with a little suspicion but didn't comment on it. I tried to give him back my stolen gift but he declined very firmly.

"He didn't work so hard to make it untraceable just for me to throw it out." I wanted to slap him in that stupid head of his – he was apart of the conspiracy of course!

"How could you?" I asked shocked. He send me a very confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Help Niall to stole it! It is some freakin' prototype…where do I find a SIM card for this shit?!"

"We didn't steal it." he said with power. I raised an eyebrow."Technically your grandfather owns that company, the company created this cell phone, so by extension – his Majesty owns this cell as well. We only….borrowed it to check the progress of the work." he offered with an endearing smile.

"You better stop that now or I'll get pissed!" I warned him quietly. Preston shrugged his shoulders. He was lucky that I need his help. "Look…I have two favors to ask. Can you help me?" I started hesitantly. Preston looked at me with a big smile.

"I'm so happy you see me finally as your servant, my lady." he told me with enthusiasm.

"Please don't call..." I stopped mid sentence and shook my head. "Never mind. Well, first…would you be able to find out who will be present at tomorrow's pack meeting?" He only nodded.

"I've already checked for the members that will be present there tomorrow." said Preston.

"How did you do that?" I asked surprised. He looked at me with some kind pity, I think.

"Niall ordered me to keep an eye on Colonel Flood of course."

"Keep an eye?" I asked with some doubt.

"Fine… I x-rayed him completely." he admitted finally. "So I thought that it would do no harm to check the members of the Long Tooth pack as well. Some additional information might be useful to you, my lady."

I rolled my eyes at that. This fae was thinking about everything, I could clearly see why he is essential to Niall. I took a deep breath and explained to him what I needed exactly and why. I watched him carefully, but his face was simply focused.

"Can you do that?"

"Of course, my lady." he said officially.

"Oh, and… Is there a chance to get me Northman's phone number?" Something was telling me that might be harder than my first request.

"No problem as well. Will his home address be needed too?" he asked politely. I laughed a little thinking he's joking.

"What home?"

"I was able to localize two in Louisiana, one in Texas, two in England, one in France, a summer house in Barbados, a few residences in Sweden…"

"OK." I raised my hand to stop him. " I get it – a lot. And you… did you find all of them?" I was really shocked.

Preston huffed a little annoyed.

"Still I wasn't able to find some of them. But I will." he told me with a predatory glimpse. I didn't know what to answer to that, and I felt a little guilty - somehow it doesn't seem right to spy on a vampire sheriff. "As to your first request, I will deliver this to you in an hour. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes, it's great really. And please, stop spying on Eric – something is telling me that if he finds out, you will be in serious trouble. I don't need to know such things about him." I took a deep breath. "And the other thing…could you show me something more about my light? Yesterday some vamps were… interested in me. Like a lot! Every pair of fangs were out. And if I were to meet one of them while being alone…" I trailed. My teacher tensed a little.

"You will never be alone." he stated simply. "But I understand what you mean." I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes. He finally sigh. "I think I can show you how to create a shield…I was planning this for tomorrow, but… If you are as smart as I believe, you should be able to create it on the first lesson." I felt very motivated hearing that! Suddenly, I thought about something…

"But Preston, if you are busy…I don't wanna be any trouble!"

"No. You are my greatest responsibility right now, my lady. I will always have time for you." he assured me with a gentle smile. Finally, I nodded happily and we started.

I admit that this training session with Preston left me a little woozy, but according to him it went better than he expected. I was able to created a transparent ball shield around my whole body and hold it up for a few seconds. Once! While I was trying like a hundred times but Preston said I still should be proud. Most fae need a few lessons to do what I accomplished. Well, I think his other students are morons! I was pleased that it wasn't awkward between us after the kiss – I honestly believe we can be good friends… I hope he won't expect something more. Sure, he is handsome and very nice but…

"Sookie!" I blinked a few times, interrupted from my memories and noticed Arlene standing next to me. "Honey, you have your head in the clouds again. Get to work!" she scolded me. I didn't hold myself tonight and rolled my eyes at her.

"None of my customers need me now. I can literally hear it from their minds." I said and leaned on the bar.

She huffed and walked away. I know she is angry that I didn't offer her any help with her customers, but after what I heard from her head earlier that day I was fighting to not rip off her dyed fake red hair. She was jealous that I find myself a new job, with such benefits.

By benefits, I mean my new cell phone and my new car. Yes! After Niall's departure, I decided to walked outside to for some air when I noticed a brand new Mercedes-Benz E-Guard in my driveway. It was so beautiful that I stood there speechless for a few minutes. Only my Gran shouting woke me up. I have to have a serious talk with my Papa. I don't care if he had gold that was collected in the Erobor, he can't buy me such things!

Unfortunately, my yellow Ford went missing and my Gran declined me to borrow her car. Mumbling about a conspiracy against me, I took my Merci (yes, she deserves a name!) and drive to Merlotte's to start my lunch shift. Do I have to describe my coworkers reaction? I think not! Lala suggested jokingly that I found myself a sugar daddy, Tara was shocked, Arlene and Dawn were jealous, and poor Sam very confused. I explained that is a company car and as a lawyer from New Orleans, Mr. Cataliades can afford to give it to his employees. A little lie, but I couldn't just say that my lunatic fairy grandfather gave me this.

So now, I was watching, standing there chatting with Tara. I sighed when I saw Jason and his co-workers walked in. Now, I have to lie to my brother as well.

"Hey Sook!" he greeted me with a wide smile. "Get us a beer."

"Sure thing Jase." I smiled at him and Hoyt. The rest of the wok crew aren't exactly my most favorite people in the world – they always think very loud things about some parts of my anatomy.

The sun was down for ten or fifteen minutes by now, then my evening becomes worse. Bill Compton decided to drop by for a drink…I watched him carefully expecting something brutal. Like you know – ripping my head off and swimming in my blood. But he only smiled at me and sat down. Damn, he did not remember his encounter with Niall and Godric. Papa and Zen Master really did a number on him! I decided the best thing I could do was to act normal. Just be cool and polite while thinking about stabbing him with a toothpick in his eye. He will not try anything in the bar full of people. At least, I hope he won't.

"Good evening Mr. Compton, what can I get you?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Miss Stackhouse, I was thinking about you lately, a lot." _OK, mister Creepy Creep._ "I noticed that you were very cold toward me last night. Did I offend you somehow?"he asked with some horrible imitation of puppy dog eyes. _Yes, glamoring that trailer trash to attack me!_

"Well…" I said slowly, very aware that every pair of eyes in the bar is observing and every pair of ears listening "our first meeting left me a little…worried." I leveled my voice to make sure that no one will hear "I saved you from two very dangerous people Mr. Compton and you let them go. I was scared for my life!" The vampire's eyes got bigger and he gulped. "I am not sure if it's safe to be in your presence." I finished with apologetic smile.

"Sookie!" he almost shouted. The look on his face was… so dedicated. "I will keep you safe, do not worry!" Bill promised with a conviction.

OK… Did my attracting power just kick in? I thought it didn't work on vamps! And then a horrible, terrifying thing popped into my head – what if Niall was trying to help me somehow? I felt a little panicky and gulped nervously. As much as I learned about my Papa, I was more and more convinced that his ways of 'helping' might end in a catastrophe.

"Mr. Compt…"

"Call me Bill, please."

"All right… Bill – that's not a place to have such conversation. Can I get you something?" I plastered my crazy smile in place. Bill looked a little disappointed. Jeez, for a vampire he has a really shitty poker face!

"Of course. Do you have any of this True Blood?"

"Only O neg." I said and distracted myself writing this down.

"It will do."

"I will be right back!" I exclaimed over-enthusiastically and walked to the bar. Tara was clearly worried.

"Sook, is this bloodsucker bothering you?" she asked with an angry expression on her face. You can say many things about Tara Thornton but she is always willing to protect me. She has been by my side, kicking off Sookie's offenders since kindergarten. I smiled at her and blinked.

"Vampire or not, he's still a guy. He wants a True Blood and talks a little to a waitress." I assured her gently. She only huffed.

"Maybe Sam will… escort him like on Monday?" She suggested sending Bill a sour look and putting a bottle into the microwave.

"There is no reason to do so." I said calmly. "We have blood and he is a paying customer. It'd be rude to show him the door for no solid reason."

"Let's just hope he wants a bottled blood." whispered Tara with a warning look. I grinned at her. I wished to say her if he touches me, my crazy relative will turn him into luncheon, but well… secrets.

"I will be okay." I assured her again and smiled at Sam who was watching Compton like a hawk.

To add more drama, my brother and Arlene were aware of Bill as well. My brother clearly didn't get the fact that it was a vampire I'm serving, but he was still ready to punch him if he didn't stop looking at me like a pervert. Arlene was praying to God Bill won't attack her. If he wishes to eat someone I am standing closer…what an egoistical bitch!

Dawn was very excited and hoped that a vampire will notice her – she really wanted to have sex with a vampire again. After the sex with last vamp she had… I stumbled a little. I know the vampire she had sex with! For some reason, the fact that Eric freaking Northman was doing my coworker made me angry. I put Bill's drink on the table with a little more force than necessary. He looked at me with a questioning look, but I only smiled wider.

"If you need something just call me."

"Actually… I apologize that I didn't get to talk with you last night. If you and your Grandmother are willing, may I visit you tomorrow?"

I took a deep breath.

"Bill… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" I noticed something in his eyes – strange predatory glimpse that gave me the creeps.

"I…" _Think Sookie, think! "_I am seeing someone." Bill frowned.

"You wasn't seeing anyone two days ago."

Jeez, why this guy is so intrusive?

"That's not any of your business, Mr. Compton." I told him coldly, that it's a miracle he didn't freeze.

Bill opened his mouth to answer me, but then went rigid and looked at the door. I realized the whole bar was dead silent. I looked around for the reason, then with my mind and instantly I located another void on the premises. I moaned with annoyance. I know this goddamn void! I turned around and glared at Eric Northman, who was smirking at me with a cocky expression on his face. He actually had the guts to blink at me. I immediately felt annoyance. Why is this man working my nerves so badly?

"Miss Stackhouse… Sookie." He greeted me coming closer. Everything would be easier if he wasn't so hot. He licked his lips watching my face carefully. I instantly blushed remembering last night. Oh God…this day cannot be more embarrassing! I collected myself as fast and good as I could and greeted him coldly.

"Mr. Northman, Eric." I whispered with a fake smile. Something dark flashed in his eyes. Next, he turned to Bill. I closed my eyes and prayed to god that the situation won't turn out badly. But clearly, god wasn't on my side today.

"Billy boy… is there a reason why you're speaking with MY human?" asked Eric with very unpleasant smile.

People sitting the closest heard that loud and clear. Judging on their mind tracks they already had a ready opinion about me. I opened my mouth to tell Eric that I am not his, but he glared at me with a warning look. Maybe, that's a convenient way to get Compton out of my eyes? For the first time in my life I decided to shut up and don't fight for my independence. Sheriff Northman will not hear a word from me...until later, without audience. I clenched my hands into a fist and tried to calm myself. My crazy light was tickling the surface under my skin, I could feel it. Calm Sookie, calm… Now's not the time to turn into a destructive light bulb!

Bill and Eric was speaking but I wasn't able to focus on their conversation. All my efforts were aimed at pushing my light back to the mind room I created. I don't know what made my light so excited – it wasn't angry, just… thrilled. To add more drama, I was being bombarded by patrons thoughts. I felt tears building in my eyes – I don't even know why, I just felt like I couldn't breathe. I am going to have some strange panic attack and seeing what I have done earlier this morning…

Bill asked me something, but I didn't hear him. I looked at him confused and realized that Eric's fangs are down. Oh my God… I turned around the bar seeing fear and disgust on people's faces. They were mostly wondering if someone is going to die 'by hand' or of Eric's fangs. I felt like I am about to start shaking, and this time my light actually decided to help me. I don't know how it took hold of my body, but without thinking I circled my arms around Eric's middle and looked pleadingly at him.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Click 'review' button and let me know.**

**Next chapter will be posted on March 27th.**


	10. Add Fuel to the Fire

**AN: BIG THANKS to my beta The Viking Trubie for editing this chapter. Also, thanks to all readers in general and especially to that of you who decided to review, follow and add the story to their 'favorite list'. **

1\. As always I remind you that English isn't my first language, but thanks to The Viking Trubie I believe you won't see a difference.

2\. Characters are OOC.

3\. It's Eric/Sookie story. Not pro Bill.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Add Fuel to the Fire**

**EPOV**  
Since last night, I have been restless. A small, mostly-human woman got under my skin...badly. I had suspected that she is some kind of a witch whom put a spell on me. After analyzing that option, I decided against it – my maker wouldn't allow her.

After her departure from last night, I took two fangbangers to my office and realized with some panic that sex with them is…really unsatisfying. Truth be told, I have never given this act much thought since fangbangers have started _worshiping me._ But this time, they smell repulsive to me. I bit one of them and almost gagged. What the fuck?! I made them come pretty fast and just threw them the hell out of my office.

Witchcraft seemed pretty possible. Feeling furious, I walked to the bar, scaring half of the customers to death and ordered Longshadow to serve me some bagged blood. The most stone-face vampires had a shock pictured on their faces. Well, fuck them!

"Master…" I heard Pam's worried voice next to me. I almost rolled my eyes.

"What?!" I barked. I wasn't in the mood for talking – my cock was still semi hard and I wanted something to drink. Particularly, something served from the vein of that beautiful blond goddess...I moved a little to hide the effect the vision was having on my body.

"Were the fangabngers not to your liking?" she asked innocently and I felt my rage building.

"Are you serious?" I growled. She raised one eyebrow. "They smell and taste like fucking shit!" I hissed causing the vermin standing near me to run off. I had had enough of this place for one night.

I was pissed at fucking Sookie Stackhouse. You do not leave any man in such a state and walk away! In a blink of an eye, I was out of the bar and in the air. Somewhere between Shreveport and Bon Temps, I stopped. What am I doing? I'm flying after a woman I met a few hours ago like some…love sick puppy. I winced. I am far from _love, sick_ and _puppy_. I turned back the other way and arrived at my most secluded house. Even Pam doesn't know where it is.

I closed our bond and decided to stop thinking about a certain waitress. I snicker. Sure, she is beautiful…well, maybe not a classic beauty but something caught my eye. Her smell is definitely something out of this world. Honey, wheat, sunlight…and those purple flowers that were growing next to my village. I can understand why Compton was bothering her. I was about to fly to her after one meeting…I couldn't control my cock and fangs around her, so a young vampire such as Compton is completely lost.

I ponder this for a moment. She causes such a reaction to every vampire and that means I have to claim her – like yesterday! Some vamps she will cross paths with may not be a gentlemen. I frowned again. About being a gentleman…I guess I didn't act like one tonight.

I landed in the woods next to my cabin and walked along the path slowly. Finally, when I reached the door I decided to send her some flowers. Something was telling me that she likes flowers and despite her heated reaction, her legs won't just magically open for me the next time we see each other. I actually felt excitement. Women were just throwing themselves at me every night. All this effort that I have to put in to truly claim Miss Stackhouse reminds of the good old times of chasing after women. I smirked – I could have so much fun with her!

My cell phone started to ring. I raised my eyebrow seeing Godric's number.

"Master." I greeted.

"Eric…I have important news about your assignment."

"Of course."

"The night after tomorrow, Miss Stackhouse will be taking part in the pack meeting of the Long Tooth pack. I e-mailed you the details about the case." he said matter of fact. I almost growled. I despise werewolves greatly. They are nothing more than animals...as well as brutal and stinky. I felt something strange in my belly thinking about Sookie going to this meeting alone.

"I will escort her." I said with a sternness in my voice that surprised even me. There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line. Finally, Godric sighs.

"Her kin is very…agitated. Personally, I think he shouldn't send the girl. She still knows nothing about our world and weres as her first case…" he trailed. I hold my cell harder.

"Yeah." I whispered. "I will keep her safe. Worst case scenario, I will gain a new wolf rug." I joked finally.

"She is going to stop a potential war, my son. Do not start another." Godric warned me and hangs up. Great…I took off my clothes and laid down. At least Miss Stackhouse will not keep me bored.

When I woke up the next evening, the sun was barely setting. Yesterday, I had no reason to meet Sookie, but tonight…we have to work out a strategy for the pack meeting. I text Pam to inform her that I won't be at Fangtasia until later, in a few seconds, I finished showering and dressed casually. I paced in my room like a lion in a cage while waiting for sun to set fully. Finally, when it became dark out, I was out and in the air. I decided to go to her workplace first since it was closer to Shreveport. Plus, I don't have her home address. I need Ruben to find out who hid all this info about her. Whoever it is, is a very talented hacker.

I land next to this poor excuse of a bar and snicker. When she agrees to be mine, she is going to quit. My companion will not work in such a hovel! Actually…when we will be together, she will have to retire from work completely. After all the sex I'll give her, she won't have the energy to be awake during the day.

I walked in and as always every set of eyes land on me. Except one – my Sookie was talking with Bill fucking Compton, who, if I remember correctly, was bothering her before. The younger vampire went rigid and my human moaned softly. Damn her, she should watch what kind of noises she's makes!

Finally, she turned around and looked at me. I smirk, seeing the fire in her eyes. I saw it for the first time yesterday and I already missed it. I walked to her slowly, again amazed by her bravery. If I were just some human, I might actually be scared by her look.

"Miss Stackhouse… Sookie." I purred to her and licked my lips. She followed my tongue and licked hers as well. She looked back into my eyes and blushed furiously – remembering last night I bet.

"Mr. Northman, Eric." she greeted sharply with a fake smile. That expression didn't look good on her. I raised my eyebrow and turned to Bill.

"Billy boy…" I whispered, my smile predatory. "is there a reason why you're speaking with _MY_ human?"

I watched as his features harden. Sookie openes her mouth, no doubt to deny it, but I send her a very clear _not now woman_ look and to my relief she snaps her mouth shut. It didn't escape me that she was basically shaking from anger, though. Oh, I hope she will show me her displeasure the same way like yesterday!

"I did not know that Sookie is yours, Sheriff." said Compton through gritted teeth. Great, he can call her _Sookie_ too?

"Now you know." I stated simply. "Don't bother her anymore or I will take this as a personal offense." I added lightly and blinked at him. He was basically shaking from rage by now. He turned to Sookie, who was standing next to me with a very grim look upon her face. I noticed her gaze is unfocused and she paled noticeably. Is she feeling sick?

"Is this true, Sookie?" he asked imploringly. Is he serious? I just warned him! I felt my fangs come down. I was about to show him his place when I felt warm hands tugging me. I was completely stunned – someone was hugging me and I wanted to hug her back. I looked at Sookie who was watching me with big, begging eyes. I didn't like one bit the way they were shining. Just like she was about to start crying. She pointed discretely at the other tables. I looked around and saw every customer watching us. Most of them, _especially _the older women, had very disgusted expressions on their faces. I looked at Sookie again. She was very ashamed and sad. My hand, almost working of their own will, started to caress her back slowly.

"Please, don't do this here…It's hard enough for me already." She whispered so quietly that even I barely heard her. I realized that there is a very unpleasant sensation in my chest and stomach… Like my not-working organs were squeezed by a metal rim. It was almost painful and I needed to stop this shit! I clenched my jaw and nodded at her. To my relief, she smiled softly and her eyes were full of gratitude. Her expression left me somehow content – and this horrible feeling was gone. I measured Compton again.

"Just leave Compton." I hissed very quietly. "We will not make a scene." He looked around himself, sending me a hateful look and Sookie a pleading one, and runs off like a swish of air. My companion sighed with relief.

"Sit here!" she whispered to me. "I'll take care of you in a moment!" I chuckled at that.

"Well _Sookie_, I am looking forward to your attentions." I whispered in her ear and ginned like the cat that ate the canary. She blushed furiously. It is good to see my Sookie back. _Wait…where did this came from? _Unfortunately, she also stopped hugging me and took a step back.

"Can you be serious for a moment, Northman? Do you want some blood?"

"Well, are you offering?" I leered. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "I'll take a bottle. I don't care what type, I won't drink it." I sat at Bill's vacant table. My lovely waitress shakes her head and walks over to the bar. I observe her shapely bottom while she was ordering my drink. I admit that her shorts were sexy as hell, and the fact that every male here can watch her as well, was itching me the wrong way. She is definitely quitting!

She was back seconds later putting a closed, cold bottle of true blood in front of me. I raised an eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly, it is served opened and warm." I murmured. Sookie smiled at me brilliantly.

"You said you wouldn't drink it. All you have to do is pay for it." she said and blinked at me. I couldn't fight the genuine smile forming on my face.

"How clever…but I don't know if you work for a tip this way, Sookie." I flirted with her and waited to be corrected about her name. To my pleasure, she didn't, she just rolled her eyes.

"I'll survive." She looked at the bar where a black woman and shifter were standing, watching us as if waiting for some kind of signal. Sookie gave me an apologetic look. "That's nothing. They're just thinking about how to stake you if you hurt me." I snicker at that.

"Doubtful. And I will not harm you. I think we established that the last night."

"Well…you throw yourself at me somehow." She stated with a mock surprise. I opened my mouth to correct her that SHE was hugging me like a boa constructor, but I realized that Miss Stackhouse was flirting with me shamelessly. She was lovely with such flirtatious humor. I was about to say something to cause her beautiful blush to appear again, when a dark haired waitress walked to my table. She was strangely familiar.

"Sookie," she said with a fake smile. "You have other customers too, ya know." She turned to me and blinked…wait, what? Sookie's posture changed completely. Her smile disappeared, eyes got cold and her expression turned into one of disgust.

"Oh yes…You can take care of this customer if you want. I think you are more familiar with him, than me." She hissed, turned around and walked away. _What the fuck just happened?_ I measured the girl again and then it struck me…I fucked her a few nights ago. I wanted to groan – with her telepathic abilities Sookie knew it of course. The waitress, whose name I don't remember, leaned on the table. Far too close to my liking.

"You came to visit me?" she asked with a suggestive smile. I looked at her again and hold her in my glamor.

"You are going to get the hell away from me, before I drain you." I growled lowly. She nodded with scared gaze and walked away.

The stinky shifter walked to me with, in his opinion clearly, intimidating expression.

"Sheriff, you have to leave. You won't glamor my staff!"

"She is unprofessional, dog." I growled.

"When Sookie acted unprofessional before, it was fine with you!" he barked back. The waves of jealously were emitting from him. Now, there are two people I want to murder. Sookie was walking to our small gathering, not bothered by the fact that the black woman was trying to stop her.

"I thought there wouldn't be any scenes tonight." She murmured with a sarcasm. "Sam…" She turned to the shifter and to add to my fury, she touched his arm lightly. "I will take care of him, trust me and don't worry!" she whispered with a surprising power in her voice. I felt something strange in the air around us. I have never witnessed such kind of energy before. The shifter smiled fatuously and nodded.

"Just be careful, Cher."

"Always. Can I finish my shift now? There aren't many customers." She smiled gently. I watched, flabbergasted as the shifter nodded at this. Did she just glamor him? Sookie turned to me with a look that surely could kill me if I wasn't dead already.

"We're leaving, Mr. Northman. You clearly can't stay in public places and _BEHAVE_." She whispered angrily. Well, that was fine by me. I shrugged and put some bills at the table. I stand up and heard Sookie clearing her throat.

"What?"

"You have to pay for Bill's blood as well."

"Wha…"

"You scared him off!" I bit my angry remark and threw another twenty bucks on the table. Sookie smiled widely, take forty dollars and handed them to Sam.

"Will you escort me to my house, sheriff?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine." I hissed. I should have put her over my knee and spank her for such behavior! How fucking dare she treat me like that in front of the shifter? On impulse, I turned to him and catch his eyes. "You won't remember what she said to me." I glamored him. He nodded. Miss Spitfire was waiting at the door. I vamped to her really angry. When we were outside, I took a hold of her elbow to stop her.

"Never, _ever_, talk to me like that in another's presence. Are we clear?" I growled. She squinted at me.

"You come here and make a scene, embarrassing me as well. You told Compton that I am yours and the hell I am! You threatened my colleague and was rude to my boss, who is also my friend. Now, all the people in there are calling me a fangbanger in their heads. My brother, my friends and coworkers are going to have _talk with me _about that. They find you aggressive and rude and some kind of a…monster! You made hell of an impression on them! I should have smack you in the head with my tray!" She yelled at me. I felt some electric charges traveling from her elbow to my hand. It stung a little. I looked down but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She snatched her arm from my grip. She was right. She was clearly upset and remembering Godric's instructions. I fucked up in every possible way. I sigh softly.

"You're right…" I admitted hesitantly. "I will watch my behavior more carefully around you the next time. But you have to acclimate as well…" That's the closest thing to apology I can give her. She stands straighter and raises her head proudly.

"OK. We drive to my house. Some patrons are watching us through windows." I only nodded and walked after her to the parking lot. I was surprised when she opened a brand new Mercedes.

"Nice ride…" I murmured.

"It's a gift I unfortunately was forced to accept." She shrugged looking at the car with torment. How often do you meet someone who is not happy for a brand new car? We were driving a few minutes in silence. Sookie doesn't live far from the bar, her house was secluded and near the cemetery. When we stopped, I vamped to her side and opened her door. She looked at me with a soft smile and mumbled a short _thanks_.

"Let's sit on the porch. I understand you want to discuss our meeting with wolves tomorrow." She said and sat down on the swing. "I apologize for not inviting you in, but my grandmother isn't expecting any guests tonight" she added politely.

"We're quite comfortable where we are." I sat next to her and use my legs to make it move. We were swinging for a few seconds when I finally spoke.

"Weres are very dangerous. They are beasts." I stated, watching her carefully. She was serious and calm. "I don't know how much you kn…"

"I know everything about their kind." she interrupted. "But I am not going to judge the ones we talk with by stereotypes." I sighed and turned a little to face her.

"I crossed many werewolves in my long existence and I have never met a decent one. They are very aggressive and resolve the matters using a violence." She smirk a little hearing this.

"I heard that vampires are violent as well."

"Wolves are even worse." I stated with power. "We didn't talk much last night." I watched with pleasure as she blushes.

"Yes, let's just say we were distracted." she whispered with a little laugh. I smirked at her. The tension between us was gone. "Truth be told, we didn't even talk about our…well relationship." She took a deep intake of breath. "I know that you were somehow forced to babysit me. I apologize that you are in such a situation. You should know that really wasn't my choice…" She stopped somehow testing the ground. Finally, she gulped and added quietly. "But you can't walk around and tell people I'm yours." She told me slowly. I felt anger again. Well, too bad, cause she is mine!

"That's the best way, _the only way_, to keep other vampires away from you. Like this pathetic Compton." I spat with stubbornness. She pursed her lips.

"I know that others understand that. I won't let them think that I am your easy source of blood and sex, because that is never going to happen!" she said angrily.

_You can dream Miss Spitfire…I will have you._

"This is far more than simply sex and food…"

"We are not a couple!" she interrupted. "When that spreads in the supernatural community, I will be… unavailable for others." I felt my anger building more and more. The fuck she will be available for others!

"That's fine by me!" I leaned closer to her. It felt like last night on repeat. How in the hell is she able to anger me so fast?

"But not by me!" she leaned closer. "I am not going to live like a nun, because _I am yours_." she underlined the last words with a quote gesture.

I was about to ask if she wishes to whore around, as she puts it, but thanks to Odin I stop myself just in time. She would have tried to stake me, surely. Instead, I said something that shocked myself completely.

"Let's go somewhere." I suggested wondering what is wrong with me. Sookie frowned.

"What… like a date?"

"Well, vampires don't date but… let's call it a _get-together."_ Her eyebrows went so high they almost disappeared in her hair line.

"And how do you imagine our _get-together_, Eric?" I ponder that for a minute.

"I can take you some place where you can eat…or dance?" Damn, I'm in deep shit if I am offering such things. Sookie's lips twitched a little. She was fucking laughing at me. "And then we can go some place where I can eat." I added watching her jugular very intensely. She blushed a little bit. Her blood was so close to the surface, that I bet if I lick her neck I would taste her blood type. My companion was observing me shyly and gulped.

"You just described a date. Two of them." she finally told me with a shake of her head.

"I admit I'm not an expert in this...can I call it wooing?"

"Yeah, you do quite a good job...when you are not being an asshole." She said smirking at me. " But that's not why we are here. You came to form a plan for tomorrow, damn, even a freaking evacuation plan, if they decide to turn us into a dog food." She was a little nervous now and avoiding my gaze.

I sigh and took a hold of her small hand. I don't know why I felt it was the right thing to do, but I did it almost instantly feeling very calm and happy. I waited patiently for Sookie to get a grip of herself. Finally, she looked me in the eyes.

"I will protect you, you have my word. I promised this to you and to my maker and I always keep a promise. Even the whole pack couldn't take me down. If it gets really nasty, we can always fly away. And by that, I mean literally fly." Running wasn't my thing, but I will not play a hero if it means jeopardizing Sookie's safety. She smiled at me, this sweet smile of hers.

"Well, I'm a little worried you know? I have never done things like this. Damn, I haven't even met a werewolf yet!" She leaned a little closer to me. I nodded, encouraging her to say more. "They might not be friendly towards me. I will be there to prove that one or few of them are doing horrible things. They will probably hate me." she whispered. Seeing her sad and unsure made me want to kill those wolves just for causing her this type of distress.

"You will be there to help find the missing women. And I will be right next to you, so don't worry." I said sternly, lightly caressing her cheek.

"Well, son, if you don't kiss her now, then you're a pussy." I heard someone spoke. I was instantly up with my fangs down and standing protectively between Sookie and the newcomer. It was an elder man supporting himself on a cane. He measured me with a cocky smirk. I was ashamed to admit it, but I didn't hear him…and he had no smell. That reminded me about the fucking drainers a few nights ago…I glared at him analyzing his whole posture. He was walking like a hundred year old man, but he looked relatively young. I have never saw a human walking so slowly and coughing like that. There was something amiss with him. Sookie gasped next to me.

"Niall!" she exclaimed while standing up. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I clearly heard panic in her voice.

Who the fuck is this Niall?

* * *

AN: What do you think Niall will do?

Please, review and let me know how you liked that : ) Till the next time!


	11. Do as I Say Not as I Do

**AN: BIG THANKS to my beta The Viking Trubie for editing this chapter. Also, thanks to all readers in general and especially to that of you who decided to review, follow and add the story to their 'favorite list'. **

1\. As always I remind you that English isn't my first language, but thanks to The Viking Trubie I believe you won't see a difference.

2\. Characters are OOC.

3\. It's Eric/Sookie story. Not pro Bill.

4\. Some light lemons ahead!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Do as I Say Not as I Do**

**NPOV**

I know I shouldn't have pop in like this, but it's impossible to lose such a chance for some fun! When I saw Northman escorting Sookie, and shamelessly eavesdropping on their conversation, I decided I needed a minute to talk with that boy. Secrecy, secrecy but he must be aware that if he hurts her, I will laminate his balls in silver. I used a little illusion to age myself for ten, fifteen years and walked out from the woods. I heard that Northman is a womanizer but that's clearly bullshit. When a woman is leaning at you like that and looking for support you are acting like a man!

"Niall! What are you doing here?!"

Sookie was pale, and the vampire was growling at me. I was fighting not to roar with laughter.

"Forgive me Sookie, darling, I came to visit your grandmother. Can Adele accept me at this hour?" I asked and even added some totter and cough to my performance. The vampire clearly decided that I am not a big threat and he retracted his fangs. My beautiful granddaughter was looking at me with wide eyes clearly trying to tell me something. She shook her head a little and mouthed something…_Go away? _Nah, she loves me too much to say that!

"It's late Mr… Bronks. Maybe tomorrow?" she asked with hardly hidden annoyance. I sigh theatrically and straighten my back with a moan.

"I walked such a distance…" I trailed, slowly walking to them, not forgetting about tottering. I even used my cane as support. Damn, I'm good! Sookie closed her eyes for a moment. Is she counting?

"Eric…" she smiled to the vampire. "How about we meet tomorrow an hour sooner and discuss our strategy?" She leaned to him and whispered. "Mr. Bronks is a real pain in the ass. He's playing bingo with Gran a few times a month…It's hard to get rid of him."

I really felt offended! I would have never played bingo! I walked to them and smiled. I hold my hand to a vampire. He looked at it like it was a fucking cobra and finally, but reluctantly, shook it. I noticed his eyes got wide when I almost crushed his palms with an iron grip.

"That girl…" I pointed Sookie, still holding his hand and staring deeply into his eyes." … is like a granddaughter to me. If you hurt her I will turn you into a pile of goo" I promised and add some cough. Sookie lurched a little hearing that. Northman eyes got cold like a stone and he clenched his jaw.  
"I will not" he said shortly. I sensed awkwardness in the air so I decided it's time to change a subject.

"Look, Sookie!" I exclaimed. "What big hands he has… You know what they say about big hands don't you?" I asked blinking at her. She watched me with utter shock on her face.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Big hands, long fence!" I laughed. I think Northman smirked a little, and Sookie blushed furiously.

"Get in!" she said clearly pissed opening me the door. I chuckled one last time and walked inside. I was greeted by Adele, standing there with a very irritated expression.

"What did you do?" she whispered very quietly. "He was about to kiss her!"

Oh, great! Now, I have two pissed off Stackhouse women on my head.

**SPOV**

I had really high hopes for this evening. After all the drama from Merlottes, I admit that I enjoyed talking with Eric. He surprised me with how gentle he could be. When he assured me he will protect me I realized he, just like my Papa, is also a pineapple – rough on the outside but sweet and soft inside. And my crazy relative decided to ruin the moment! The second time today I wanted to murder him.

I stand in front of Eric blushing and somehow wishing to just teleport to another dimension. Now, I know what others mean when they talk about _embarrassing parents_. After a moment of silence, I decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry for him. He's family's friend…a little on the crazy side."

Eric looked at me thoughtfully.

"He is something…strange, that's for sure" he agreed. I tensed – did he notice that Niall is a fairy?

"Yeah, well…" I trailed. "I should get inside to see how they are doing…"

"They are standing in the corridor discussing why I haven't kissed you yet" said Eric taking a step closer. Oh, hell no! I take a step back. Unfortunately, that move completely cornered me.

"No…" I said weakly watching his mouth the whole time. "We are going to talk about our strategy…or you can just go and we'll talk tomorrow!" My heart galloped so fast that I am sure it will explode any second. He leaned into my face, not quite touching my lips.

"The strategy is simple," he whispered against my lips. "you act like your sweet self winning the Weres over and I'm making sure no one harms you. That's our strategy." He pushed forward his hips and I moaned feeling his hard bulge against my stomach. "I love that noise…" he murmured pushing me against the wall more forcefully.

I moaned again when our mouth's collided. This kiss was different then the yesterday one. This time it was slow, sensual and almost romantic. Instead of fighting for dominance, we work together nicely. Almost instantly, I opened my mouth to invite him in. Eric growled softly massaging my tongue with his. I heard a clicking noise and he moved away a little. I whimpered at that. When I opened my eyes and looked at him I was greeted by his almost black eyes.

"Fangs…" he mumbled kissing my jaw. "Better I don't pierce you, you smell so fucking good…" I only moaned again, turned my head aside, allowing him better access to my neck. Seconds later, I felt his cool tongue licking me from my jaw to my ear. He put some open mouthed kisses there and took a step back with a groan. At this point I was shaking a little and clenching my tights to find some relief.

"If we won't stop now, I will fuck you on your porch swing" he whispered to my ear with some regret and hint of torment in his voice. "And I swear you will come so hard and loud that your guest and grandmother would surely hear that." I should be mortified by his dirty talk but it only made me more wet and more excited. I felt my internal minx waking to life and I catch his lower lip with my teeth and bite gently. He clearly likes it, because he growled lowly and kissed me again, this time more passionately. I lost myself completely and circled his fang with my tongue.

And then I cut myself.

**EPOV**

When I felt the first drop of her blood I feared I'd lose control. I started to suck greedily on the little cut and almost felt embarrassed by the moan of pleasure I made. There is no fucking chance she is a human! No human can taste like that. The sweetest thing I remember from my human days is honey, but even honey wasn't half that delicious! I lost myself completely in this petite woman again. I get back to kissing her neck, I licked and sucked her jugular teasing it with my fangs. She was moving against me in a very tempting way. I won't bite her, I'll just scratch a little…a tiny cut. The second my fang made a incision in her neck, her heavenly taste was muffled by her fear. We might not have a blood tie, but her rigid form told me everything. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes - yes, definitely scared.

"Don't worry…" I kissed her forehead. "I won't bite you for the very first time like this." She relaxed instantly. "When I do, you will be so high with pleasure that it won't hurt a bit."

"Eric!" she exclaimed and pat me in my chest. "Stop it with the dirty talk, OK? I'm sure that they are listening." She pointed at the door. Sookie covered her cheeks with both hands and took a long breath, surely to calm herself a little. I listened very carefully.

"No, they went to look at some old photos…"

Sookie paled a little and seemed positively tormented.

"My childhood photos I assume…" she murmured with a grimace.

"Oh?" I show her my interest. "Do you think they will share with me?" She patted me again.

"Don't even think about it!" she probably tried to look intimidating but unfortunately she was far too cute for that. I nibbled at her neck, licking a small trace of blood.

"You see?" I whispered to her ear. "We work quite good together. You would enjoy being mine." She tensed again and sigh.

"Look… that's pretty easy for you but for me…"

"You won't be my pet. You will be my companion." I assured her. "Are you afraid that you won't be respected?" She gave me unsure look.

"I saw all this with the women you were with." She touched her temple. "I saw it very clearly. You are taking them to your office or to the basement every night." She raised her head proudly. "I won't be one of them!" she spat angrily. I wanted to laugh at that statement. Miss Sunbeam is far from a fangbanger as I am from a saint.

"You want me to be monogamous?" I clarified. She gulped.

"Well…if, and only if, we are going to create some kind of relationship…I don't want it sound so seriously, but there must be some respect involved" she said on one breath. I nodded to that. Sex with these women last night was some kind of nightmare. Sookie would clearly be able to satisfy me. So I said the one sentence I have never expected to say.

"I will be monogamous then" I promised. Her face expressed some serious doubts.

"You expect for me to believe that you can just drop your lifestyle, because I asked you to?" She was clearly distrustful. I huffed annoyed.

"I promised, didn't I? And I thought we already established that I always keep my word."

"I won't just have sex with you here and now…" she said slowly like she was trying to explain a simple equation to some moron. I gritted my teeth.

"No matter how I want it here and now…I get it."

Her expression didn't change one bit. It's starting to work on my nerves.

"And you won't have sex with others…?"

"No!"

"And feeding?" That gave me pause.

"Well…I will feed, I just don't involve sex in the act…" Her eyes got a little harder. Was that jealousy? "But I can live on bagged blood for some time. You won't resist me for too long" I said finally with a shit eating grin. She snorted rolling her eyes.

"We'll see." She told me with some venom, but her eyes were full of mirth. I shake my head a little. "What?" she asked quietly.

"I am suspecting you are some kind of a witch." I laughed. She watched me seriously. "I act… unlike myself around you." I caressed her cheek lightly. "Tell me, Sookie – is it some kind of a spell?" I asked and noticed her face fell. She became sad instantly. What now?

"I hope not" she whispered. Oh no! Are there tears in her eyes?

"Hey…" I touched her chin tilting her head up a little making her look into my eyes. "I was only joking. What's wrong?" She sighs and shakes her head slowly.

"I can't tell you. But, there are things happening with me lately. Sometimes I don't have control over them. I'm no longer sure where the old me ends and the new one begins."

"You are not a human" I stated. Fuck, I was right. Her eyes almost popped out.

"Is it that oblivious?" she asked scared. I shake my head thinking how to express it.

"There's little things…others might not notice it, but I do. There is some magic in you – I can feel it. But, strangely I am not feeling threatened by it" I told her slowly. She smiled beautifully in return.

"I would never hurt you!" she said with power. I wanted to laugh at that – this tiny woman thinking that she might be a danger to me was amusing – but I decided to stay serious. "I kinda like you…" she whispered. That statement, moved something in my chest – what the fuck was that? "I mean – when you are not acting like an asshole!" she added hastily. This time, I laughed at loud.

"Well, that's good, because I definitely like you." I teased with a wink. She blushed a little.

"Don't get too cocky" she warned me with a smile. "So…" she exhaled. "Tomorrow?"

"As I said – you are doing what you were delegated to do. You question wolves about lycans and I will keep you from harm's way." I watched her carefully. "Do you need help with preparing questions?" She shake her head.

"No, I have a pretty good idea of what to ask. They are told I'm an empath, very sensitive on lies. They wouldn't know I can hear their every thoughts as to not scare them off. And well," She frowned suddenly "the first thing I have to do is to convince Colonel Flood to accept my _help_." I smiled a little hearing that.

"That's very smart" I praised. She just shrugged.

"Well…I prepared a copy of files on every pack member that will be present tomorrow. I thought that might be useful. I was about to call you for that, but now you are here..." I raised an eyebrow.

"You have my phone number." She shrugged.

"I have my ways. So…I will bring you that. Wait here!"

With surprising speed she was out, and in her house. I heard some other woman, her grandmother I think, asking if everything is alright. My Sookie answered her that all is _peachy_. I rolled my eyes. What a woman.

She was back a few minutes later and I vamped to her to take a big box from her hands. When she mentioned _files_ I thought it was going to be a list and maybe some pictures. I put the box down and take out the first envelope. I opened it and frowned – it contains the whole dossier of a werewolf named Marcus Stellars. Everything, even a police report of the arrest from two years back – it looks Mr. Stellars started a big fight in the bar in Monroe. I run through other papers and was more, and more stunned – there was everything. Even dental records and his tax returns!

"Where did you get these from?" I asked, a little shocked. When I find out something about my dear Miss Stackhouse, yet another thing come to light that surprises me. She only shrugged.

"Friend of mine has some connections."

"That's a hell of a connection" I murmured. I looked at her sternly. "Is this friend of yours the source of my phone number too? What, you have my home address as well?" I snorted shaking my head. Sookie was quiet and not laughing ant my joke... Having a bad feeling, I glared at her and saw she looks busted. You got to be fucking kidding me! "You do?!"

"Only the official ones" she said innocently and I growled. She jumped and looked at me a little scared.

"You are going to forget them" I said coldly.

"It's not like I asked for them!" She was clearly embarrassed. "Look, I swear I will not drop by to visit out of the blue, okay? I am not a threat to you…" Sookie added in a small voice. I closed my eyes to calm myself.

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't even know how dare you!" I hissed at her. She raised eyebrows at me.

"And you didn't do a background check on me?" she asked accusingly. Well, she had a point. It's better to drop this topic and stay in the cabin in the near future.

She was a walking riddle. I looked at envelope again wondering what else she has in store for me. Sookie sighed and took my hand. We walked together to the swing and sat down.

"Why do you even need that info?"

"About you?" I smirked.

"No, that I understand – I am irresistible." She huffed and smiled a little. "About wolves."

"Let's say… that I can influence the two-natured somehow. Not vampires!" she said with wariness. She was observing me with worry. As long as she couldn't influence vampires, I was intrigued, so I nodded at her to continue. "Not, like glamor…more like – I can amplify their already existing emotions towards me and only that. Like I did with Sam tonight."

I frowned.

"What if someone doesn't like you?"

"Yeah, exactly. Wolves will see me as a threat." She smirk devilishly. "But trust me – I am going to make a good impression on most of them. Half of the weres are horrible womanizers or older brothers. I hope they will feel rather chivalrous " She flatter her eyelashes. "Especially to such a petite, polite and kind girl like me. And the females will have my back if the case is associated with potential raping."

I watched her for a moment completely bewildered and finally roared with laughter. This girl is too good to be real. She was beautiful, sexy, intelligent and cunning. Not telling how heavenly she smells. Others vampires will truly die from envy.

"Stop laughing at me!" she said a little offended. "And, I repeat – that doesn't work on vamps so don't get your panties in a twist." I shake my head on that. And funny – she is an amazing source of entertainment. I haven't smiled and laughed so much for the last decade as I have in the last few days.

"You owe me for the research you did on me" I said finally. She smirked and opened her mouth with a mock shock.

"Mr. Northman! I thought you are at my service! What if I would be in a need of your presence?"

"Hmm…I like how that sounds." She huffed again.

"Can we drop the sexual innuendos for a moment?" she asked shaking her head.

"That's hard to do when you say such nasty things" I murmured. She patted my arm again.

"I won't even comment on that…Fine, what do you want?" She was endearing.

"Hmm…" I leaned back in my seat, thinking about this very hard. "Let's see… I have already kissed you tonight. And yesterday." I raised one finger. "I tasted your blood." Second finger. "You can't tell me your secrets, so I won't demand you to tell me." Third finger. I turned to her with heated expression. "The only thing I want from you is you."

"I already told you…"

"Yes, you did." I looked her deep in the eyes. "Tomorrow, after the pack meeting we're going somewhere" I suggested.

"You wanna take me on a date?" Again that doubting look.

"If you are so stubborn about the terminology. Yes, we will go on a date." It barely got through my mouth. She chuckled.

"And you think that I will become yours after one date?"

"No. But I think that you will be charmed enough after a second one." She laughed again. I truly enjoyed her light mood. I have lots of fun in her presence. I don't remember having fun in a woman's company that didn't include some sexual act. Except Pam, of course.

"We'll see." She looked at her house with a sigh. "It is nice talking with you" she said somehow surprised.

"I should feel offended that you seem so taken-aback…" I started with a tease.

"Oh, stop it! Honestly, did you expect the evening to proceed this way?" she asked with interest.

I dwell on this – no, honestly I didn't. I believed to have a chance to fuck her after a heated argument, not to talk like we were friends. Finally, I told her slowly.

"Not really. I expected some sex." I winked at her and Sookie snorted. "But I am only a little regretful…You inspired trust in me. I don't know if that's your mysterious power..."

"It doesn't work on vampires" she replied. I nodded and continued.

"I am fascinated by you, Sookie. I wish to discover all of you," I ogled her slowly to not leave any place for doubt that I wish to do a very thorough research. To my delight, she blushed again. "you will be mine, and you will enjoy it immensely" I promised.

"You sound like a broken record Eric." She smiled sweetly. I was glad she didn't react with anger this time. As I said – she will be soon at peace with the fact that she belongs to me.

"Godric told me to protect you and to make sure I won't upset you." I chuckled, shaking my head. "I think, now I would do that even without his order." I admitted. "You have no idea how…out of character this is for me."

She was avoiding my eyes and was flushed again.

"I don't know how to answer that," she mumbled finally.

"You don't have to." I stand up a little reluctantly. Truth be told, I wish to stay here with her for a little longer. Thinking about going to Fangtasia and spending time with all those vermin. "I will be here at eight. The pack meeting starts at nine, so we will have some time to discuss potential issues while driving. I have to get to my bar." For some reasons I felt somehow obliged to explain myself. She nodded and sigh.

"Well, I have to take care of Mr. Bronks. He's pain in the…ya know." I smirked hearing that. I was more and more convinced that her guest is something else. I decided to risk my suspicions.

"He is something like you." I stated and saw her eyes widen a little. She avoided my gaze but finally she snorted.

"Oh, he is far more than me. Bye Eric."

She waved a little and walked inside her house. Some place where I was banned to follow.

"Good night, Miss Stackhouse" I whispered and took to the skies at top speed. I am going to find out what my Sookie is. And this strange Mr. Bronks as well.

**SPOV**

"What the hell was that?!" I attacked Niall before I even entered the threshold of the living room. He was sitting with Gran on the couch gossiping like old buddies.

"Sookie! Behave!" scolded me Gran. I gritted my teeth. No, not this time!

"Gran, with all due respect – that's between me and Niall. You can't expect manners from me when he doesn't have any!" My grandmother watched me with shock. I have never answered her in such tone the whole time I've been living here – not even as a rebelled teen.

"It's all right Adele" told her Niall patting her hand. "Susannah has a right to be mad at me. Please, leave us alone, could you?" I glared at both of them. My Gran stand up, scowled at me and even threaten that _we will talk about this later_ look.

"You're telling me to keep secrets, stay in the shadows and meanwhile you parade in front of freaking Eric Northman. Whatever happened to secrecy?" I hissed the last part. My fae relative sighed and pat a vacant place next to him. "No, thanks, I'll stand" I answer to that.

"I admit – I shouldn't have. But, I felt he needed some warning."

"Oh, he got that – he knows that you and I are something else!" I spat and sat opposite him. It looks like we were going to have a long conversation ahead.

"I am not surprised, he is quite clever that fanger."

"Why are you even here? Not to sound rude, but you were about to level time between realms" I remind him. My grandfather features changed completely. He becomes serious and looks a little angry.

"Someone walked across hidden doors." I up sat straight.

"Some fairies?" I clarified.

"Yes, Sookie. And not from our clans." It felt like someone poured cold water over my back. Grandpa Earl's story came to mind instantly. Are they after me? Niall had to sense my raising panic, because in seconds he was next to me holding my hands.

"Calm down, I have my people looking for them."

"Will I end up like Grandpa Earl?" I asked weakly. Niall's gaze becomes steely.

"We discussed that before – I won't let anything happen to you. I am telling you this, because no matter how I want you to be careless, princess, you have to be aware you might be in danger." He observes me carefully. After a moment, I took a deep breath and nodded. "You can't trust anyone who's not me or Preston. I am your closest blood kin and he is bounded by the blood oath to protect you and serve you at any cost." Niall sighs heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "To add more drama, I wasn't able to contact Claudine since she called me to inform you about your spark." I frowned. Claudine was my incompetent fairy Godmother, I can't say we are close, but if she got hurt because of me...

"You think something happened to her?"

"That or she's a part of a conspiracy" said Niall with resignation.

"What conspiracy?" It's getting worse and worse with every second.

"That I don't know. Yet!" Niall caressed my cheek lightly. "Stay close to your vampire and Preston. I will bound a few additional fae by a blood oath and send them as guards."

"But you said, that their smell…"

"I do not care, Susannah. I will send all of them here if necessary. You will be protected" he promised again. I breathed a sigh and shake my head slowly.

"You can never be sure" I told him sadly. "But don't worry I will be prepared." Suddenly something struck me. "Fae magic," I started slowly "can it be blocked somehow?" Niall watched me surprised. He sat at my feet more comfortably and I saw that he was lost in thought.

"That's possible to some extent – iron is helpful but unfortunately harmful for you as well…I believe I can create some amulets that will weaken our magic. But why do you ask?" I took a deep breath – something was telling me I'm on thin ice right now.

"Vampires don't stand a chance against the fae while our people use magic…But, what if, let's say Godric or Eric would be immune? How serious would our opponent be to you, for example?" I asked slowly. As I suspected, Niall wasn't happy.

"I trust them as far as I can throw them" he said simply.

"Yeah, I know…" I gulped. "But what if I make Eric give me his word?"

"Words can be broken…I can accept only a blood oath." Niall clenched his fists.

"Answer me – if I create that blood oath with Eric, will you give him an amulet?" My Papa was grim, but I saw something shining in his eyes, something like pride.

"Yes," he said like his words left a sour taste in his mouth. "I am impressed by how nicely you create a strategy." I blinked at him.

"A week ago I wouldn't know how, but…It comes instinctively" I admitted. "You think it's my fairy-ness?"

"Maybe. Or maybe your spark gave you more courage to show your true potential." I avoided his eyes. Gran has been always telling me that I am smarter than I gave myself credit for. I always tell myself I'm just a waitress with a curse. Maybe Niall is right, maybe I'm not scared to put myself out there anymore.

"I asked a favor of an old associate of mine – he poses the same kind of light as you do. He agreed to gain you with his knowledge and help to master your magic. I already talked about this with Adele and she agreed for him to move in. He will help with your light better than anyone." I only nodded to that. I felt completely drained.

"Solve the werewolves problem, try to force Eric into a blood oath, watch my back in case some crazy fae would try to kill me…" I sum up. "Damn, there's gonna be some very hard weeks ahead me." I closed my eyes. "And for some reason, I don't feel right with manipulating Eric…"

"Then don't. Tell him what you want to do, what he can gain and what he can lose… Then you will see his true face" offered Niall.

"I feel so tired…" I whispered. My grandfather kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Then relax and sleep. You will need strength for tomorrow. And Sookie…try to not let vampires get close to your new teacher. I can't control his actions" he whispered and something close to sadness appeared in his eyes.

With one last reassuring smile he disappeared. I heard my Gran walking to me. I looked at her and realized that she is horribly blurry. I was trying fight my tears but they were stronger. She sat next to me and hugged me like the day when we learned about my parents death. We were sitting there for I don't know how long, quietly crying over another lost life – this time it was mine.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Good, bad? Review and let me know.**

**Next time pack meeting!**

**See you soon :)**


	12. In the Wolf's Den

AN: This time a pack meeting. As always I remind you that characters are slightly OOC.

Big thanks to The Viking Trubie for editing this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE - THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**In the Wolf's Den**

**EPOV**

_The Next Night_

I was in front of Sookie's house at eight o'clock - just in time. I spend the last five minutes of my ride swearing in every language I know – her driveway was a fucking nightmare! My poor car was hurting badly on every bump and I regretted not taking the Escalade. I snickered at that thought. To drive this horrid driveway without a problem you would have to sit in a damn tank…

Shameful to admit, but earlier I spent a hell of a time looking for the right thing to wear. Something, so theoretically oblivious, wasn't simple. First, we are going to a pack meeting where you can't appear wearing a suit and next, a date, where you should wear something elegant. I was standing in front of my closet feeling rather silly and eventually Pam showed me some mercy and selected clothes for me.

After she had thrown all my things on the floor, she chose a white v-neck shirt with a pair of dark jeans. I would have expected something more from her. I opted for my leather jacket but she scolded me that the _bad boy look_ may not get me brownie points with Sookie. She also mumbled something about a monotony in my closet and me being pussy whipped already, but I paid her no mind. I was fucking nervous, and not with the pack meeting, but with spending time alone with Sookie. I shake my head. What is wrong with me?!

I was halfway to Bon Temps when I realized I should probably bring something for Sookie and her grandmother. I have even read that in one of these stupid articles Pam gave me. I growled, annoyed with my lack of focus. Fuck, I think I am pussy whipped. And I haven't even got to touch said pussy yet…I turned back, found a florist and bought two bouquets of flowers. I am no expert in this shit, I just hope I haven't bought something you normally would give to humans at a funeral. Something told me that might not be appropriate.

I was knocking the door, wondering what to say to her grandmother. In what kind of crazy situation I am right now?

It was Sookie that opened the door. She was beautiful yesterday, the day before, but tonight, she just outdid herself. She was wearing an elegant, light pink dress, that hugged her breasts, sadly, with no cleavage on display. That was a shame, but she put her hair in a high, neat bun giving me a good look of her neck. Sookie looked innocent, elegant and sexy all at the same time. I have no idea how she accomplished that. I leer at her licking my lips.

"Hello, Miss Stackhouse, you look good enough to eat," I greeted with a smirk. As expected she rolled her eyes at my comment.

"Hi there. Honestly, I don't know how I should answer to your approval. That wasn't a threat, was it? I mean that was approval, right? Because that's how it sounded…and well, you look good in white. You should wear it more often. That is, if you don't usually…and thank you," she rambled with a worried expression. I smiled genuinely and handed her a bouquet. I decided to ignore some parts of her speech.

"No biting until you ask it of me," I promised and she blushed a little. She took a long sniff of flowers.

"These are beautiful, thank you. Eric. Would you please come in?" she asked officially making some place for me.

I immediately felt the invisible barrier disappearing and I walked inside with a strange sense of triumph. Her house was modest, but very well maintained. I noticed a few things that could be replaced, though. I added them to my mental list, where as the number one thing to replace is currently standing her awful driveway. When she stops fighting the inevitable, and becomes mine completely, I will take care of everything.

"Is the second one for Gran?" she asked smiling slightly. I nodded shortly to that. I felt quite stupid standing there. "Touché!" added Sookie with a blink. Thank fuck!

A human woman was sitting in the living room. Sookie pointed me in that direction with a bright smile. There was too much smiling to _not_ be suspicious. When I walked into the living room, I realized what amused Sookie so much. Her grandmother was sitting in a rocking chair, knitting while holding a shotgun in her lap. Seems to me that all Stackhouse women have a spunk.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, it's nice to meet you." I nodded in her direction. Kill me if you have to, but I am not spending much time around grandmothers of women that I am going to fuck in the future. I believe there are no rules written down for vampires in my position.

"Good evening, Mr. Northman. And please, call me Adele." She put down the shotgun and walked to me with an outstretched hand. I, in fact, raised it to my mouth kissing it lightly.

"Please, these are for you." I handed her a bouquet.

"They are lovely, Mr. Northman, you didn't have to do that!"

"Really?" That surprised me. "I read that's a custom." Can articles be full of bullshit?

I heard a little cough, and saw that Sookie was fighting to hide her laugh. She was laughing at me. Fuck this whole assignment – from a fearless Viking warrior, to the object of jokes. Adele was smiling at me softly.

"Forgive Sookie, Mr. Northman. Personally, I admire a prepared man." I nodded to that. I didn't read what is a safe topic to talk with an elderly human, so I decided to just stay quiet.

"Well, we have to go Gran." Thank fucking gods!

"Yes, it was nice to meet you Mrs. Stackhouse. Adele." I smiled at her and she blushed a little. See ? One Stackhouse woman charmed, the next to go.

"Any time dear. It's always nice to see a handsome man." Sookie's grandmother patted my cheek, took the flowers from Sookie and walked away. My life is getting better and better with every passing second.

"Let's go cowboy." Sookie put a hand in the crook of my elbow. "Let's play Red Riding Hood."

"You think you're funny?" I murmured. I was tense since I awoke at sunset. Meeting werewolves wasn't exactly my idea for a relaxing evening. I would gladly drop this and only spend time with Sookie.

"No, I am scared," she told me in a small voice. I looked at her apologetically.

"You will be safe," I assured.

"You keep telling me that again and again. Tell me Eric, are you trying to reassure _me_ or yourself?" she asked sadly. I didn't answer that. I escorted Sookie to the car and opened the door for her. That was very accurate question.

**SPOV**

We didn't speak much during the ride, Eric seemed to be deep in thought and I also needed to analyze some things. So many things could go wrong.

"Here we are," announced Eric. I looked at him carefully. His form was rigid and face unreadable – he no longer looks like the Eric I had a conversation with last night. I wasn't able to see anything on his face – that was slightly disturbing. I looked around and groaned- the pack meeting was organized as a barbecue. Freaking awesome.

"Can we sit here for a minute. I want to scan the gathering." To my surprise, Eric raised my hand to his lips and kiss my knuckles softly.

"Take your time. And one day you are going to tell me how your telepathy works." He smiled to me softly and I instantly felt like some weight was lifted from my shoulders. I took a tighter hold of Eric's cold hand and I started to listen.

Wolves thoughts were foggy, just like Sam's mind - it is clearly a two-natured thing. Despite a little trouble, I was able to hear some interesting things. First, everybody noticed our arrival. Well, not surprising considering that Eric is driving a bright red Corvette. Most of them were wondering who we are and if we're a threat to any of them.

Some older weres knew that someone was sent here to investigate the strange things that have been happening lately and clearly was surprised to see a vampire sheriff involved in their business. Mostly, they were wondering how fast Colonel Flood would throw me away. I gulped - their thoughts were very hard to read. I realized that if I wished to learn something from their minds, then I have to maintain physical contact. I sigh sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Eric and I heard a clicking noise. Good to know my guard has his fangs ready. It disturbs me that he is willing to snap them left and right, though.

"Nothing… they are just hard to read." I swallowed. "It's gonna be tricky."

"How tricky?" he frowned.

"The physical contact might be needed." Eric growled at that, but I noticed he is more annoyed than angry.

"Don't do this," he almost pleaded. "They stink like wet dogs. It will ruin your heavenly smell." I looked at him shocked and started to laugh. Eric and his priorities. When I got a hold of myself I noticed that _my partner _(that's what I was calling him in my head) was scowling at me.

"Nothing," I murmured finally. "I will try not to smell like a volunteer in an animal shelter." I promised and even raised my hand in the air ceremonially. Eric made a face, like he wished to roll his eyes at me. "OK!" I rubbed my hands. "It's time to put on my big girl panties!" I said enthusiastically. Eric face was beaming, so I instantly realized I said something wrong.

"You're telling that you have no panties on?" he asked mockingly and pointed somewhere in direction of my pelvis.

"Eric… just don't," I whispered fighting a blush. It was a losing battle.

"You started it!" he told me innocently and vamped from the car. Before I closed my mouth, he was by my side and offering me his hand. I only sighed and accepted it.

"So, Miss Stackhouse, welcome to the Long Tooth pack meeting. I believe they are expecting you," he said grimly. I looked around and almost gasped. Every werewolf was growling and looking straight at us.

**EPOV**

Every stinky wolf was observing us, clearly ready to attack. No surprise really, it's not every day a vampire sheriff visits a pack meeting. They were mostly focused on me not realizing that a woman standing by my side can cause them more trouble than any vampire.

Sookie again found support on my elbow and dragged me into the fucking wolves den. She was walking, observing carefully every passing were. I wanted to push into the back of my mind, the fact that she is so tense and I would gladly give her a nice massage to help her relax. I gritted my teeth at that thought. I have trouble on the horizon and my thoughts are _still_ focused on Sookie. I couldn't find any logical explanation to justify my behavior.

I saw a young looking mongrel coming to us smiling at Sookie seductively. Look at this fucker.

"Miss Stackhouse? It's so nice to meet you. My father is ready to meet you," he greeted us with a smile but I notice his eyes being cold.

"It's really nice to meet you. Please, call me Sookie. And here is my friend… But I think you know sheriff Northman." She shook the were's hand and I felt her tense a little more next to me. That was a very clear signal that this fucker cannot be trusted.

"I'm Liam. Please, follow me."

Sookie glimpsed at me, trying clearly to say something but I am not the one with the mind reading ability here. I took hold of her hand and followed a wolf who, didn't wait for us, was marching in the direction of the house.

"No!" Liam turned to me and smiled even more ugly. "Only Miss Stackhouse. You weren't invited sheriff."

"She is mine. I won't let her go anywhere alone," I told him firmly and I felt Sookie's hand shake a little.

"Well, then I'm afraid that there will be no meeting." Liam only smirked, obviously very pleased with himself. Sookie sighed and turned to me with a smile.

"That's all right. They will not feel comfortable with you in the room. I want them to talk freely and I'm sure there will be some emotions involved… and we don't want you to kill anyone just because there might be some curses heard in my presence, right?"

My smart girl. The young wolf doesn't look so smug anymore. After all, I have a reputation and my hatred towards weres was legendary. What Sookie said wasn't as far from true as she probably thinks. If she gets hurt or offended I will create a fucking massacre here. I smiled predatory.

"If anything goes wrong just scream. I will be there in the matter of seconds."

Liam was observing us with a clenched jaw and an ugly grimace. Sookie smiled at me one last time and walked away with him. I hated this fucking plan already.

"Northman." I heard and turned to look at the wolf who came closer.

"Herveaux." I nodded to him shortly. Alcide Herveaux and his father were in the small group of werewolves I could barely stand.

"Who did you bring here?" he asked shaking his head. "_That girl_ was send by Cataliades?" Alcide was clearly surprised. No wonder...Sookie looked like a suburbs wife, not like a spokesperson for the most famous lawyer in the supernatural community. I would have been skeptical as well, if I hadn't seen a glimpse of her intelligence and astuteness.

"She is rather…extraordinary, wolf. Trust me." I flashed a fang on him. "If someone here is responsible, she will find the guilty party."

"Yeah, if Flood won't chase her away."

"Do you think he is _that _stupid? Wouldn't that be suspicious?" I raised my eyebrow politely. Alcide snorted and raised his arm that was into plaster.

"I don't think so. There is a war in the air, sheriff. Most of us know there is something shady happening around. Flood covers his son, while this little fucker is breaking our rules. No solid evidence, though. But you know," he touched his temple "call it animal instinct."

With that last statement, he walked away to the barbecue. Most of the wolves were glaring at me growling quietly. Some scowled at Alcide and I noticed that one or two of them pushed him while passing by. Clearly, the atmosphere was charged with aggression. I was on alert and looking discretely in the direction of the house where Sookie disappeared. Meanwhile, Liam, Colonel's son and the main suspect, came back and walked to the small gathering of dogs in his age. At some point, he turned to me and smirked in my direction. I didn't like the look on his face.

**SPOV**

Liam's mind was very static and he wasn't broadcasting any useful information. Well, he believes me to be some _brainless chick that Cataliades send here just to shut Herveaux up_.

I admit, he doesn't look too dangerous and despite calling me brainless, his thoughts weren't focused on me. He didn't have any perverted thoughts as you could expect from the main suspect in our case. Maybe he is an asshole but an innocent asshole?

Finally, we stopped next to the big white doors. Colonel's house was lovely, very elegant and spacious. Honestly, I didn't expect such a décor. Maybe more dark marble and 'a male mess'?

"Dad is waiting for you." Liam knocked on the door. Not waiting for an answer, he opened the door. "Enjoy," he added with an ugly smirk. OK, forget what I thought previously, there is something wrong with this guy!

_You won't stay too long… _I heard suddenly from his mind. Oh, we will see you asshole!

I walked resolutely in and closed doors in his face. Colonel Flood was sitting at his desk and stood up when I walked in. One of the chairs was occupied by a tall, dark haired man – Jackson Herveaux, I assumed.

"Miss Stackhouse…" The pack master greeted me with a short nod – judging by his expression he wasn't too happy to see me. Other werewolf smiled at me, but I saw he is very tensed. Well, no surprise.

"Colonel Flood, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for your invitation," I greeted with a bright smile. He snorted at me.

"No one invited you." Flood was observing me with clear hostility. "The only reason you are here is because I wanna do business with Cataliades. He told me that there is no future for us if I won't allow you in."

_Good, that we have some pleasant small talk at first to lighten the mood, right?_ I thought sarcastically. I took a deep breath – that wasn't anything I have been dealing as a waitress – another rude customer. He clearly underestimated my new found bitchiness, though.

"Well, Mr. Flood you can't blame him for that. Who would want to do a business with a pack associated with kidnapping and potential raping?" I asked and sat at the chair. Herveaux was rigid on the chair next to me and Flood growled at me loudly.

"It's one, big lie! Someone is telling disgusting lies!" He pointed at Jackson. The second wolf started to growl as well.

"Everyone can see something is wrong! The smell we find in the shed next to the lake? There was a woman turning into Lycan, you know that! That's a disguising abomination, and against the law of nature! Two young women were kidnapped in the last month..."

"That shed has been abandoned for many years, this could be a human's doing!"

"And the smell of a halfling? Was it a human's doing as well?!"

"You are pointing a finger at my son to weaken my position!"

"I don't give a fuck about your position. You can shove it where the sun don't shine!"

"Really, Herveaux? That's bullshit!"

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. They were arguing really loudly, their minds were filled with angry emotions – no coherent thoughts, and I was afraid that they were going to shift and I will end up having a front row seat to watch a dog fight.

"Gentlemen!" I raised my voice. "Enough of this!" To my relief, they stopped yelling and looked at me.

"That's why I'm here – to help you create some dialog. I will not throwing any accusations just yet. I will look for evidence – for your guilt or for your innocence – time will show."

My logical reasoning wasn't very convincing to Flood. He growled at me louder and I gasped seeing his eyes getting a creepy gold color.

"You came here, you saw my pack - did you feel some strange _vibes_ from them?"

"Mr. Flood… you can't expect from me to solve this case having no input in…"

"I have talked with my people already. I would knew if they were lying to me!" Herveaux just shake his head with a tired expression. I realized that this is not the first argument he has had with the pack master.

"You could, but only I can be sure of that," I said as calmly as I could in the current situation.

"Cole," Jackson leaned in his chair. "Think! More and more wolves are getting nervous."

"Don't pretend to be my friend now! You started that…that slander!"

"Mr. Flood…" I started again. "I spent a moment alone with Liam walking here. He seems to be a charming and polite young man. I felt there is nothing wrong with him." _Liar, liar, have ears on fire! _"I don't think it's fair for him to be a suspect…you can say he is innocent, but until you show your pack evidence of Liam's innocence, they will always frown upon him."

I could see Flood clenching his jaw. His thoughts were incoherent. He is thinking, I heard, that he is a good boy and is innocent – he truly believes that. That's something I can work with. "I am Liam's chance. I can clear his name and if, I repeat,_ if_ someone is hurting these poor women, I will be able to discover the guilty party. I am on no one's side. Just like my employer, I want this partnership to carry on." I took from my purse, a card that Preston prepared for me - with my name and number of my stolen cell phone. I handed it to him and Flood took it hesitantly. "Please, consider my offer Mr. Flood. You will lose nothing and could can gain a lot." I stood from my chair fixing my dress. I smiled at both of them. Flood's face was grim and Jackson was looking at me with wonder. "I will be waiting for your answer. Please call me when you make your mind." I nodded, waited for both of them to nod at me and walked away.

When I was in the corridor, I blew out a puff of air. Only now, my hands started to shake. There was a soft swoosh of air and Eric was in front of me.

"Are you well?" he asked observing me carefully, clearly looking for injuries. I smiled weakly.

"I did my job. The ball is in their court now." He nodded shortly and massaged my arms gently. That's really surprising how someone so big and seemingly harsh can touch you so… gently.

"So, we can go?" he specified. I smiled wider.

"Yes, I think we can."

"You know what this means?" he asked escorting me to the car. On my way there, I nodded to some wolves and to my relief, some in fact greeted me back.

"What?" I asked watching him opening my doors and bowing to me lightly.

"Our date has officially begun." Eric blinked at me and I felt a soft shiver traveling down my spine. Something was telling me that there were many surprises waiting for me. I smiled and got into the car.

* * *

AN: So, how was it? I just felt that Eric isn't a dating guy, so I decided to make him slightly awkward. And how about wolves, any thoughts about Liam?

Next time E/S first date.

If you want to see Sookie's dress, a link has been added at my profile.

**Let me know what you think – please leave a review.** They are big motivators :)


	13. Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

AN: As always I remind you that characters are slightly OOC.

To answer GoodTimeCookie's question: Alcide's arm was in plaster because he was in a car accident (Niall suggested it to Godric in chapter 7).

* * *

I appreciate all your wonderful reviews – you're all so nice :) Big thanks to The Viking Trubie for editing this chapter.

So, their first date - I hope you will enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Every Cloud has a Silver Lining**

**EPOV**

The second we left the pack meeting, I felt my tense mood disappearing and Sookie visibly relaxing as well. Currently, she was sitting shoe-less with her legs tucked under her in the car. She explained what happened in Flood's office. I smirked hearing what arguments she presented to him.

"That was a good move, right?" she asked suddenly frowning. "He is clearly worried for his son."

"That was brilliant," I praised her. "Look who's a smart girl," I murmured. As expected, she smack me lightly in my arm huffing annoyed. Riling her was really too easy. "Sookie, you are so brutal. You are beating me every time we meet," I told with a mock hurt.

"I thought a few slaps wouldn't scare you," she answered with an innocent expression.

"Oh, no, few slaps give some… zest." As I predicted, when she added two and two together she blushed furiously.

"You are impossible…" she murmured. I chuckled at that.

"Well, I don't know. I have always been a simple man."

"On the contrary, I think you are quite complex…" I glimpsed at her. She was observing me carefully biting down her lower lip.

"I feel flattered then…"

"So, where are we going?" she asked titling her head.

"It is typical to go a place that serves food…" I told her slowly. "So we are going to a restaurant." She was smiling at me and her eyes were full of playfulness.

"You read about this I assume?" she said biting her lip again. This time not to laugh at me, I imagine. I can't believe I let my _investigation process_ slip in her house.

"You can joke Miss Stackhouse, but truly, you should feel flattered... I don't normally try so hard." I raised an eyebrow at her waiting for some sassy answer but she only shake her head laughing quietly.

"Well, thank you. I am honored." She bowed her head officially in my direction. "But, not to ruin your surprise, I suspected we were going to some restaurant. I bet you heard my stomach rumbling. I am more curious as to where exactly?"

"It's called Ristorante Giuseppe. To quote Pam, _every human likes Italian_." One horrible thought stroke me and I frowned looking at her. "But to be thorough, you aren't exactly human. Do you have some culinary likes I should know about?"

"If you are asking if I would prefer a fresh waiter's liver, then, god no!" She got worried suddenly. "Well, at least I hope I won't form a gusto in that direction..."

Damn, what is she? I was trying to remember supernatural species I've crossed in my existence. No one, so far, was fitting Sookie's description. Being thorough, I had little information about her possible abilities and weaknesses, though. I was aware that I simply never met someone like her. I wasn't so naïve to believe I know everything - some creatures are a myth even among mythical beings.

"But I love Italian, your progeny is right. Let's say that's always a safe choice. I haven't been in that kind of place before."

"We are almost there."

We drove in a comfortable silence for the last few minutes. Finally, I parked on the other side of the street from where the restaurant was located. Sookie put her shoes back on and smiled radiantly.

"My first date in such a lovely place," she said, surprising me completely. I turned more in her direction and raised an eyebrow. I thought that this dating thing was rather popular. Especially among beautiful women like Sookie.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, honestly, my dates were usually nightmares." She poked her temple. "It was hard to focus on simply having fun."

Right, the telepathy. It was hard to imagine how to live with constant noise. The fact that my little Sookie hasn't lost her mind yet, is some kind of a miracle. Another unpleasant thought struck me.

"But…" I pointed at the restaurant. "Is it place acceptable? Will the humans presence bother you?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am used to that now. I need human interaction to strengthen my shields. I would go crazy sitting alone all the time!" she exclaimed. I laugh softly hearing this; she is one of a kind. I vamped to open the door for her and I helped her out kissing her fingers lightly. She blushed a little, that was one of the most tempting views I've seen in many years. I have no idea what this woman is doing to me, usually such little reaction would not capture me at all.

"Then, Miss Stackhouse, looking at your date history, I hope I won't be the worst."

"You are doing just fine," she praised me with a blink. I took a hold of her hand and escorted her inside.

I admit the place was nice. Warm but elegant, and I realized it's not exactly the _highest shelf_, where you are getting ten types of forks next to your plate. I saw shit like that on TV one day. The evolution of the _food eating ritual_ as it was called, was amazing. When I was a human, the most sophisticated tool we were using to inject food, was a spoon and occasionally a knife. And now? Humans!

The hostess greeted us with a warm smile and showed us to our table. The place was full at this hour. Thank the gods that Pam had gotten me that reservation, otherwise we would have to wait like the other patrons. I was observing Sookie carefully to check if she was in any kind of distress caused by the others thoughts. Thankfully, she seemed to be completely relaxed. I moved the chair for her and she thanked me. Again, with a very lovely smile. Ha! It looks I am gaining mysterious _brownie points_ that Pam mentioned earlier.

Our waiter was a rather pale, skinny boy, who glimpsed at me nervously from time to time. Sookie asked for a white wine and smiled at the boy softly causing him to blush a little. When he turned to me and asked for my order I flashed fang and asked for True Blood. Poor boy almost fainted and left so fast that he could be missed as a vampire – at least we will be served really fast. Sookie shook her head looking at me. She wasn't really angry, though.

"You shouldn't have scared him. He had already felt intimidated by you, even before he found out that you were a vampire." I tried to look as innocently as possible. So I wasn't surprised when she didn't get my act one bit.

"I don't know what you are talking about..."

"Of course." She smiled brighter. "So, tell me something about yourself Mr. Northman," she offered supporting her cheek on a hand.

"It's a long story to tell…" I started hesitantly.

"I'm not asking about your credit card numbers – that can be found by my friend," she joked. At least I hope she did. "How about…why did you decide to live in Louisiana?" That was a sensitive subject. I considered everything carefully and finally, decided to say only the most important part of the story.

"Me and Pam, used to live in France for some time. While being there, we… attracted some attention that could jeopardize the vampire community, so the vampire Authorities decided to punish us and send us here, to Shreveport."

"Well, Shreveport isn't exactly the worst place on the Earth."

"They made us to run a video rental…"' I added resigned. Sookie laughed cheerfully hearing this. "Let's just say that the Great Reveal and the possibility of opening Fangtasia was a blessing to us."

"It's definitely progress…Are you engaged in other businesses? Or is it only the bar?"

"There is a few more," I answered shortly. I didn't want to bore her with details about my other establishments and companies. "And you Miss Stackhouse?" Truthfully, I don't know much about her.

"What do you wanna know exactly?"

"I know you are working as a waitress..."

"Well, I do… But I am afraid very soon that won't be possible anymore," she interrupted me quietly. I had to try really hard not to smile hearing this. "I will be really busy and I need some time to rest after all these Sherlock Holmes style activities. Not even mentioning all the other… potential obstacles."

I saw some sadness in her eyes and I nodded shortly to that, not wanting to upset her further. After all, she is supposed to have fun. Our waiter was back with our drinks and Sookie gave her order. She asked for Chicken Parmesan and a fresh salad.

I simply had fun on this date with Sookie. She was joking lightly with me, told me about her grandmother and brother (who, by the way, seems to be a poor excuse of a man) and gave some examples about her previous dates. I, on my part, told her a little about my Viking life and running Fangtasia. She seemed to particularly enjoy stories about Ginger's stupidity and I already decided I would have to introduce them. After glamouring Ginger to treat Sookie properly, of course.

We didn't really get into any serious emotional stuff and I was glad for that. Sookie was in the middle of her salad, when I noticed something disturbing – she started to clear her throat rapidly.

"Everything all right?" I asked frowning. She was a little pale and had trouble breathing. She shake her head and took another sip of her wine.

"Sorry, it's…there's something spicy in this…" She pointed at her plate coughing slightly.

"You look pale and are breathing irregularly. Are you sure you're well?" I asked again. Sookie nodded. This time she started to cough harder. She put a napkin to her mouth and I could instantly smell her blood. Whatever was happening, it was something serious. I put money on the table and vamped to her side. "Let's go," I told her softly and help her stand up. At this moment she was coughing uncontrollably and napkin become more and more red.

"Mister… Is everything okay?" asked our waiter, but I only growled at him and ran with Sookie outside. The next moment we were standing next to my car.

I watched her spasm a little and for the very first time in decades I was feeling panic suffocating me. Sookie was coughing out more and more blood. First - I didn't know why she was so sick and second - I had no idea how to stop it. Unless…

"Sookie! Look at me…"

She opened her big dark eyes and mouthed something.

"Lem…poison."

_Fuck, was she poisoned? _

"Sookie, listen…I will give you my blood. No matter what is wrong with you, it will heal it. Do you know what my blood can do?"

She nodded weakly and this time her blood was slopped all over her dress and my shirt. I noticed her body was starting to shake. It started to look like an epilepsy attack in addition with a bloody cough. She was hurting, not even mentioning how much her precious blood was wasting itself! There wasn't any time to analyze the situation further. I bite down on my wrist and put it to her mouth. She was still coughing and I was getting worried that my blood wouldn't work, but I suddenly felt it…My blood was flowing through her body.

We were connected.

**SPOV**

One second I was flirting and having fun with Eric and another I felt like something burning started to grow in my lungs. I literally couldn't breathe. I don't know how we ended up in the parking lot, but I finally realized what was wrong with me. Lemon juice – I could smell a trace of it in my salad but it was so barely noticeable...

How strongly can lemon affects fairies? I feel like I'm going to die! Pain traveled all over my body, but I experienced some soothing vibes from my light. It was clearly trying to fight the poison, but I didn't know where to direct the healing power. How could I forget about my weakness? How could I not realize that if I'm gaining fae powers I have to assimilate their weaknesses as well?

Eric asked if I am willing to take his blood. Information from Niall's manual popped in my head – healing properties, giving vampire a huge advantage over you. I don't want him to know my emotions, but I don't want to die neither…And the poison was attacking my heart now. I wonder if it could cause a heart attack. I was barely conscious when I finally made up my mind. I nodded hoping that's all what Eric needs from me as consent. I felt something surprisingly sweet in my mouth and complete bliss. I felt so great that I closed my eyes.

**EPOV**

Who would think that Miss Stackhouse would end up in bed with me after the first date? I admit, circumstances weren't perfect and it would be far more enjoyable if she wasn't unconscious, but for now the close proximity of her body was enough for me.

I considered my options – I could leave her upstairs and go down to my basement. After all it's very important to not allow strangers to your resting place. I put Sookie on the couch in the living room, but the second I took a step away from her I felt like someone kicked me in my stomach. I had a horrible feeling, the same feeling when she was almost cried in the shifter's bar. I didn't like it one bit, so I sighed and took her back in my arms. Far better.

Finally, I laid her on my bed. I looked at the view before me – despite her being smeared with blood on her face and dress, she looked like she belonged here. Damn, the aroma of her blood was almost intoxicating. Before I could control myself, I was next to her and trailing the blood stains with my nose. She smelled so heavenly...I almost licked her when she stirred a little and I retracted quickly feeling ashamed. I vamped to the bathroom and took a wet washcloth and started to wipe blood from her chin and cleavage. She was still unconscious. Should I call Ludwig? Normally vampire blood is able to cure everything but because Sookie isn't human…

I sighed and examined her carefully. Her breathing pattern was regular and she was taking slow, deep intakes of air. She seemed healthy. She wasn't as pale as she was in the restaurant, she was even blushing slightly. I frowned remembering briefly that sick people were flustered while having a fever. I put my hand on her forehead to check for a fever. It was fucking hard to tell – she was hot compared to me, but I am dead cold. I rolled my eyes at my internal joke.

"Sookie…" I whispered to her ear. She didn't move. "Sookie!" I repeated louder. This time she moved a little. After a few seconds she opened her eyes slowly. "Hi there. How are you?" I asked quietly. I started to stroke her locks to calm her. Or maybe to calm myself? She moaned a little and tried to sit. "No…" I stopped her firmly and helped her lay down again.

"Where are we?" she mumbled looking around.

"It's my home. You probably know the address," I joked smiling at her. She frowned and after a moment her mouth quirked.

"Maybe…I feel a little weak." When we were connected, I could tell it. It was glorious sensation to have a taste of her emotions although I was saddened that they weren't happy ones.

"I can call a doctor. She is a specialist with supernatural creatures." I really didn't want to let that snarky troll into my house, but if she'll be able to help Sookie, then so be it.

"No…I just have to sleep," she mumbled and her eyelids become heavy again.

"OK. But will you take some more of my blood? You took only drop in the parking lot… It will strengthen you," I asked suddenly. I almost prayed to Gods to not let her fall asleep just yet. I wanted more of my blood in her. I felt she_ had _tohave it in her system. I need to feel her strongly.

"Mhm…" she nodded her head slowly. Thank fuck! Not waiting for Sookie to change her mind, I bit down on my wrist and offered it to her. She took my arm in her small hands lightly and closed her mouth around my bite.

I shivered all over. I wasn't very aware of the act earlier – I was far too scared for her well being. I moaned and rolled my eyes when she took a particularly strong pull from my wound. Donating blood, drinking blood – all acts containing blood exchanges are very arousing for vampires. I looked down at her and was greeted by her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and judging by our tie she was feeling far better. Far, far better…she was aroused even more so than me. And my arousal was only fueled by hers…I doubt that my cock has ever been so hard and ready.

Unfortunately, my wound was almost healed and I groaned with disappointment. I didn't want that feeling to come to an end. I hissed when she bit into my wrist harder. Clearly, my little Sookie was enjoying herself - she was sucking greedily on my wound and moaning quietly. I wanted her to drink more and more, but some part of my mind was telling me we had to stop. I was so crazy with lust that I was worried I may not control myself. Judging by her feelings and her smell, Sookie was more than ready but my next thought surprised even myself.

_I didn't want to take her like that._ Sure, my opportunistic side was laughing at my sudden manifestation of conscience, but it just doesn't feel right. She was weakened by her strange illness and controlled by my blood at this moment. With a tormented moan, I gently grabbed her hair and tried pulling her away from my wrist. She protested at first, but momentarily she put her head back on the pillow.

She looked lovely like that. She was flustered, breathing heavily as her breast were rising. A trickle of my blood was garnishing her chin. I groaned and leaned closer to her to lick it. She hissed when my tongue touched her skin, the magic of my blood making her very sensitive with every touch.

"Sookie…" I murmured slightly touching her lips. Fuck it, I may not want to use her, but I'll be damned if I won't at least taste her. She moaned, pulling me closer and kissing me passionately.

I was completely lost within seconds. Just like two nights ago, I wasn't able to tell where I was or how to think clearly. Before I could process what the hell we were doing, I was ripping the front of her dress. No big loss, it was already ruined by blood stains. Sookie didn't seem to mind at all, she ran her fingers through my hair and pulled a little; just like she knew how much I loved that. Her thighs hold my waist tightly and she clung to me with her whole body. Not stopping our kiss, I trailed her velvet skin with my fingers. Gods, she felts good.

I groaned softly and moved away to rip off my shirt. Sookie was watching me with fascination and I saw more excitement in her eyes. Her emotions matched her gaze but I sensed a hint of mischievousness as well. She smiled and leaned closer putting butterfly kisses all over my chest. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. She was a little hesitant at first, but after a few minutes she added some tongue to these innocent actions. I smiled when Sookie grabbed my butt firmly.

"Find something you like?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Her face fell and she blushed furiously. Oh fuck, what the hell have I done? She moved away from me and I almost whimpered when I lost contact with her warm hands.

"I'm so sorry…" she mumbled and started to cover her chest with one of the pillows. In the most epic way, I shot myself in the foot. Couldn't I just be quiet?

"Sookie, wait?" I took her arm gently, but she was avoiding my gaze. "Look at me, please," I whispered softly. She kept her eyes firmly shut. "Please Sookie, don't act childish…" I touched her chin and turned her head in my direction. I have never felt so uncertain with woman. "Did I do something wrong? I thought we were having fun." Her feelings were full of shame and… regret? I don't want her to regret her actions.

After the longest minute in my existence, Sookie finally looked at me. Her eyes were glassy and full of guilt. The emotions she's experiencing was almost painful to me. Just like yesterday at the shifter's bar, my chest felt really heavy. I hated that feeling and it seemed to correlate with Sookie's sadness. Conclusion was simple, she can't be upset or I will be tormented.

"I'm sorry, that was very inappropriate," she whispered and I smelled a salt in the air. She was about to start crying any second. I have always hated crying women.

"No, everything is fine. We are doing nothing wrong and we were not heading any further," I assured her softly and patted her hand lightly. To my utter confusion, instead of making her feel better, she started to sob. Even, while having a close look at her every emotion, I had no idea where did it came from.

"I don't know what is wrong with me," she told me in a small voice and more tears started to flow. In Odin's name…Unsure, I hugged her gently and stroke her hair.

"Don't cry…" I pleaded sighing softly. "I don't like it when you cry…or that you are sad. I'm not even sure why, but your…I can feel how upset you are." I took hold of her chin and looked sharply in her eyes. "Stop it right now!" She smiled at me through her tears.

"Don't order me around," she mumbled. "If I want to cry, I will!"

I smiled gently and kissed her temple. Cuddling with her felt completely natural to me and was very soothing. Not only I felt calm, but Sookie was happier too. That was so strange, I haven't send such emotions through our blood tie. Could it be possible that all she needs is my close proximity? That thought somehow warmed my heart.

"You have no reason to feel ashamed. Vampire blood can cause…"

"Sexual arousal. I know. Just…I am not that kind of girl. You make me do things!"

"I haven't glamored you," I assured a little offended. There never was a need to glamor women I wanted. I am not that type of vampire.

"I know!" she said wiping her face with a back of the hand. "I can't be tricked this way, I'm immune. Bill Compton tried."

First, I was glad that any vampire, even me, can't make her to do things against her will. Second, I wanted to just pick Compton's eyes from his eye sockets for even trying to force her to do anything. I swallowed my anger and smoothed her hair gently.

"I will make sure he won't ever try again," I promised. "But, maybe don't display it to others. Sometimes it may be safer for you to pretend you can be glamored," I explained softly. She looked at me with wide eyes and nodded slowly.

"You're right…" She sniffed. I took a tissue from my night stand and handed it to her. "Thanks…" She cleaned her face and nose. We were sitting like that for a few minutes. Finally, I braced myself and started.

"I wouldn't use you. I am aware of the power of my blood and truly…I think that wouldn't be fair." She was playing with her tissue and snorted.

"You are a rather honorable man," she told me, smiling shyly. I had to laugh at that statement.

"Vampires aren't very honorable, Miss Stackhouse."

"Don't sound so…cynical." She seemed to be offended by my smile. "Why do you keep saying such things?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Vampires don't do this...vampires aren't..." She frowned. "Why do you seem okay with the fact that you are being judged by stereotypes?"

"They are usually right," I told her simply.

"I disagree." Sookie raised her head higher. "If you will claim that, you will just start to fit them instead of being yourself. The world is changing," she said with passion and I saw true dedication in her eyes. "It's time for all the creatures to stop trying to fit the majority. That's how the majority is created! Being afraid of acting like yourself. Instead of doing _what others will do,_ we should start to do what our conscious, and own heart is telling us. When we do that, this world will be a better place."

I watched her fascinated. She was full of fire and truly, I saw a leader in her. I smiled proudly at my companion.

"You have very brave beliefs Sookie, but it will be extremely hard to convince people to change."

She shrugged. "We can't be sure unless we try."

"Yes…" We both were deep in thought for a few minutes. She was a really interesting young woman.

"Eric?"

"Yes?" I glimpsed at her and realized she is hugging the pillow tightly.

"Do you have something I could wear?" she asked and I smiled feeling how embarrassed she was.

"So, we're not going back to our previous activities?" I asked with a mock surprise. As expected she threw another pillow at me. I caught it chuckling.

"Easy there."

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I can't…I'm having too much fun."

"Jerk!"

I only laughed harder.

* * *

AN: There were small complications but everything worked out nicely :) It's important to me to show that Eric is nothing like Bill Compton, so no 'bloody brainwashing' in this story. You won't have to wait too long for some lemons, though.

**Let me know what you think – please leave a review. **

Till next time,

Tylda92


	14. Strike While Iron is Hot

AN: Thank you for your wonderful reviews and big thanks to my beta, The Viking Trubie, for editing this chapter.

Characters are slightly OOC.

Lemons ahead, so if you don't like, don't read.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Strike While the Iron is Hot**

**SPOV**

Despite all the obstacles tonight, it wasn't half bad. Eric handed me his t-shirt with his sexy smirk and I gladly pulled it on. He was still laughing, mind you. The nerve of that man! Eric changed into another t-shirt, sweat pants and to my utter amusement, flip flops. He clearly didn't understand why I started to laugh.

"Fine…what now?" he asked frowning.

"Yours…it…doesn't fit!" I was able to utter through my giggling.

"I prefer you when you're laughing that's for sure, although I would prefer even more to know the reason. Let's laugh together."

"Flip flops!" I said finally. He was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yes?"

"It's just…you don't look like a flip flop guy."

"I don't?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well, no," I told him with conviction. "More like Armani guy," I admitted.

"They are comfortable." He shrugged. After a moment, he leaned closer to me and added in a whisper. "I have very, very long feet." I blushed and shook my head.

"All right cowboy, I know what you mean." I raised my hand to stop him from saying other sexual innuendos. Of course, I had no such luck.

"That's also the reason why I'm not wearing any underwear." I swear that I'll always be as red as a freaking tomato in front of this man. He was embarrassing me all the time.

"Eric, I don't need to know stuff like that."

"If you don't believe I can prove it…"

"Stop it!" I threw another pillow at him. He caught this one as he was still chuckling.

"Fine." He raised his hands admitting defeat. "So… should I drove you home?" he asked titling his head. I feel my eyes widen.

"Oh my God! What time is it?" My Gran is probably worrying herself sick!

"1 am. For vampire, the night's still young." I yelped and started to look for my purse. I couldn't find it.

"Eric, did you take my purse?" I asked worrying my lower lip. His face become hard.

"Fuck. I bet I left it in the restaurant. Sorry - I was more focused on taking you from that place before everyone saw you coughing with blood." I nodded. I wasn't mad at him, just at myself. I will never get anywhere close to lemon. Ever!

"That's all right. Can I borrow your phone? I have to call my grandmother."

Truth be told, I was more worried that Niall will somehow find out I left with Eric and haven't come back home yet. Hard to imagine what he thinks we're doing. Me and Eric having passionate sex? Or me laying in a pool of blood, because Eric attacked me? Either way, it was safer to just let them know I'm fine.

Eric vamped from the room and was back with his cell phone seconds later.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and noticed his eyes getting brighter. Was that because I simply smiled? I called home and waited only one signal before someone answer.

"Sookie?" Oh God, it's Niall.

"Yes it's me and I'm perfectly fine," I told him cheerfully.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he said and I cringed - Niall was clearly furious. I gulped and tried to give Eric a signal to leave me alone. He only folded his arms and raised his eyebrow. Oh, great.

"I'm fine…"

"Adele was terrified. Not only with wolves meeting, but also that vampire – I told you I'm not trusting him completely! I send my people to look for you and they find out that you were barely conscious when he escorted you from the restaurant. Did he hurt you? If he did, I swear…"

"Niall, there was lemon juice in my salad," I interrupted him. Eric was observing me very carefully. I knew that's pointless, because of his heightened senses but I turned my back to him.

"Are you well? Where are you?"

"With Eric…" I took a deep breath. "He gave me his blood."

There was very long silence on the other side. Finally, I heard Niall telling someone something in a strange language.

"Preston will be there in seconds."

"No, Niall…you don't…"

"Enough!" he told me so coldly that I actually shiver. I sensed Eric's tension as well and I looked at him. His fangs were down and he was observing the door with a hard expression. It was pointless – Preston can teleport right behind his back if he wishes to.

"No!" I answered just as coldly. "I'm fine, there is no need to act so…so overprotective. I left my phone in the restaurant, that's why I was unreachable." There was another long pause. Finally, my grandfather sigh heavily.

"All right then. I understand you are…" he trailed for a moment "staying there with him." I blushed furiously at that not so subtle innuendo.

"I am…we'll talk tomorrow. After all, we have to know each other to work successfully." Niall snorted.

"So that's what it is called nowadays…" he muttered.

"Niall!" I swear I was purple. Behind my back Eric was definitely grinning – I don't have to see him to know it!

"How was it with the wolves?"

"I hope it was for the best."

"Good… Oh, Northman, I know you can hear me. If she ends that visit in bad shape than she started it… you will learn what happens to vampires when they let my kin get hurt!" He hung up on me, so all I could do was to turn to Eric with an apologetic gaze.

"Sorry."

"I assume that Niall isn't just your grandmother's friend."

"No."

"He's the mysterious kin Godric mentioned." Eric was thinking really fast. His face was expressionless but eyes were intense. I'm sure he was processing everything and thinking that I was a horrible liability with all my crazy relatives that are threatening him, my involvement with wolves and mood swings... and he isn't even aware about my impulsive light.

"Well, yes."

"You, him… Probably others." Eric was watching me very carefully. "Are you any threat to me or mine?"

"Niall is a friend of Godric's," I answer carefully. "although, he admitted that his trust in you or Godric isn't unlimited." I decided to be honest with him. Gran always says it's the best way.

"No trust is unlimited." Eric wasn't very hostile, only really thoughtful.

"Look, I have no ill intentions toward you. Really," I said with sincerity.

"I know." He seemed to be a little surprised by his own statement. "I am not threat to you as long as you won't try to stab me with something silver."

"Or wood," I added helpfully. He pointed a finger on me.

"Don't even think about it!" he warned.

"What? I just tried to expand the possibilities of our arrangement." I was bestowed with a very skeptical look.

"I have to be very careful with what I speak of in your presence."

"You do say just about anything in the presence of women generally." We chuckled together.

"So, if you are not running to your mysterious threatening kin of yours…" Eric walked closer to me and brushed a few strands of hair that escaped from my bun. "What would you like to do?"

His voice was so deep and low that I felt it traveling over my whole body. I was restless when he was in the same room, but when he was touching me I couldn't think straight. I gulped and focused on his chest rather than his eyes. A very broad chest, that was covered with thin black material. His muscles were so hard and well formed… I knew, after all, since I had been kissing that chest a few minutes ago.

Eric started to massage the nape of my neck gently. I shivered all over. Damn him, and his magical hands. Big hands… and remembering how his body felt pressed to my center, Niall's saying was true. Northman's fence could surround a big building plot. He asked me a question so I tried to find something smart to answer to that. I was almost petrified so I said something stupid.

"I'm a virgin!" I shot and saw Eric's eyebrows rose. Oh, my God. "I mean I'm not…well, I am a virgin. I'm not saying this because… I don't know why I told you that. Maybe because you clearly would like to… you know. And I don't know. Of course I know that you know how you do stuff like that. Do you understand?"

I've been embarrassed quite a few times in the last few days but never like this. My rambling was only making things worse. I heard a characteristic clicking noise – his fangs. Taking a deep breath, I looked Eric in the eyes and I saw something I wasn't expecting. Mockery, surprise, pity... these emotions were expected but Eric wasn't like any other man of course. His eyes were so dark and full of desire that I actually stumbled. His gaze was traveling over my face, neck and the rest of the body, just to come back finally to lock with my eyes.

"No other man has touched you…" his voice was hoarse and quiet. I gulped, suddenly feeling like a gazelle under a lion's gaze. Instinctively, I made a step back but Eric was walking after me not leaving my gaze. His hand was still on the nape of my neck and I felt him grabbing me a little harder. I probably should have been terrified. After all, this vampire was looking at me like he wished to feast on me. The fear wasn't coming though, but some other emotions were dancing inside me.

"Do you know what it's doing to me?" That was clearly a rhetorical question so I didn't answer. I could see what that knowledge triggered. As Niall's manual claimed _vampires are very territorial and possessive _and I was able to see that now, knowing my innocence affects Eric like some kind of aphrodisiac. He leaned closer and leans his forehead against mine. "I would very much, like to rip everything from your body and make it mine completely."

He started to kiss my temple and cheeks slowly. I took hold of the back of his t-shirt because I could barely stand. He wasn't doing anything to me and my body was already very impatient. Damn him, and his hotness! I swear, if he asks me now to drop my clothes... I will do it. I gasped when he ran his fingers through my hair gently, but surely, and leaned my head backwards. I looked straight into his eyes that were full of desire.

"I swear I wouldn't but just say the word..." he sounded tormented and his plea was nearly desperate. I was almost sure that we shouldn't. He said that, I said that, but our bodies evidently had other ideas. I couldn't believe it myself, but…I wanted it! I took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

He growled softly and kissed me hard on the lips. His kiss overpowered me. It felt like every kiss with Eric Northman was better than the last he gave me. I answered happily and moaned softly when his talented tongue played with mine. He took hold over me completely titling my head gently and kissing me into obedience. I hissed when he nipped at my lower lip with his fangs. I let my tongue play with them a little and judging by his actions he enjoyed it a lot.

Growling softly, Eric helped me wrap my legs around him and tightened my legs around his hips. I felt his _gracious plenty_ rubbing against my center. I was already wet and ready for him. That was a new kind of madness.

Eric put me gently on the bed and started kissing my neck. He paid a lot of attention to my jugular and I would wondered faint if he'd bite me there later. I gasped when I heard the sound of material tearing.

"Eric!" I exclaimed. He looked at me with an innocent expression.

"I don't have time for undressing you." I giggled hearing that and he kissed me softly. He was so playful. I really liked that about Eric. When I felt I was about to faint from lack of oxygen he stopped his kisses. He inhaled deeply and kissed me lightly on the corner of my mouth.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked with anguish and started to kiss my jaw line softly. I immediately exposed my neck for more. Eric leaned into my ear. "I promised myself that I wouldn't take you tonight. Some part of me says that it wouldn't fair to have you so shortly after giving you my blood. It could…confuse you." I sighed and smiled at his sweetness.

"Thank you," I said shortly stroking his cheek. "But truly I feel that it's the right thing to do. I am not feeling used in any way, you know."

He smiled softly and started to remove the clips from my hair. After a moment my bun was gone and Eric was spreading them around my head.

"You are very beautiful…" he murmured very focused. "And so…tiny." My eyebrows raised.

"I have never been called that before." He snorted and his hand slides down my neck to my chest and then my belly.

"You are fragile and I am rather brute." Eric shake his head slowly. "I have never been worried about stuff like that, but now I suddenly feel…clumsy." I appreciated the fact that he was trying to distract me but now he was talking foolishness.

"Thank you," I told him again kissing tenderly his jaw. "but I want you. I am sure of it. I promise I won't blame you for anything." He looked like someone took a great weight from his shoulders. There was something strange in his eyes when he was stroking my neck observing my face carefully.

"I really want you," he murmured pushing into my center. Through my panties I felt how hard he was. I moaned at that feeling. "I will be gentle with you," he promised softly and kissed me again.

Centuries of experience were clearly noticeable. Eric knew how hard to kiss, how gently to bite, just to keep a perfect balance. His tongue moved teasingly over my skin and was finding places I swore I would have never expected to be my erogenous zone! When he finished with my neck, he traveled to my breasts and I got slightly uncomfortable. Eric tensed instantly and looked at me with question.

"It all feels very nice…" I reassured him. "It's just that no one, ever…" He smiled sensually and moved his head to my bra. A really nice blue bra, if I may say so myself. And this animal just ripped it with his fangs!

"Eric!" I exclaimed, not really angry with him.

"I'll buy you a new one…" he promised. First my dress suffered, next his t-shirt, and now my bra. I started to worry about my panties.

I couldn't focused on any parts of my wardrobe when Eric started caressing my breasts.. I couldn't to tell if that was painful or just overly simulative. My hips bucked up initiatively but was only met by Eric's hard body. I was completely moist between my legs by now and that part of my body really needed some stimulation. Eric clearly felt my annoyance because he chuckled leaving my nipple. I moaned and hold his head.

"Don't!" I said with a pleading look.

"I thought you didn't want to hurry," he murmured kissing the valley between my breasts and heading to my belly button. Jeez, he was being a little cruel - he has to be if he acts like that.

"I don't…but," I gulped, a little scared by what I was about to say "but I need you to touch me there." Eric growled and grinned at me nipping at my belly. His eyes become darker.

"I will make you come with pleasure, my little Sookie." I yelped when he bit the side of my panties and started to pull it down my legs. This man was impossible.

He threw my panties somewhere and sat on his heels observing me carefully. I blushed all over. I was totally exposed and he hadn't even taken his t-shirt off! I made a move to cover my breasts and crossed my legs, but he moved faster than I could notice and I ended up with both hands pinned above my head and my legs blocked by his thighs.

"Don't cover yourself. You are so beautiful," he told me gently and let go of my hands. Eric was watching me so closely that I started to shake a little. He licked his lips and I felt his big, cold hand on my stomach. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, but nothing more happened. I glanced at Eric with a question in my eyes. His hand moved slightly lower. I closed my eyes and his hand stopped. A little irritated I looked at him.

"Why did you stop?"

"Keep your eyes on me, Lover. I like your gaze on me." His eyes were shinning and this time his hand moved where I wanted it the most. "Don't look away. Don't close your eyes or I'll stop. Clear?" Eric's tone was commanding but very composed and I found it rather… a turn on. I nodded shortly.

I moaned when he used his two finger to open me more. I was feeling both shy and aroused. That wasn't anything I saw in ladies heads before. Eric seemed to enjoy himself while… evaluating me. I would be offended if he clearly wasn't pleased with what he saw.

Finally, he smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I instantly hugged him to me. He swallowed my moans when his fingers started to rub my nub. When Eric gave me a chance to breathe, I finally murmured to him to take off his damn clothes. With vampire speed he moved away and seconds later his body was over mine.

Eric slammed his mouth against mine kissing me passionately. Our tongues were fighting for dominance while his fingers were back to pleasuring me. I bucked my hips eagerly and screamed when I felt one of his fingers slid into me.

I was trying to calm myself. His intrusion wasn't painful just…strange. He curled his fingers inside me and I moaned when he touched some spot that send tremors over my body.

The most delicious heat started in my center and I felt I was going to come any second. Eric's fangs were scratching my neck and all I could of think right now is to have him inside me... in every possible way.

"Please…" I whispered. Eric growled something in a foreign language and started rapidly hitting that spot inside of me, which was giving me unimaginable pleasure.

"Sookie..." he murmured hoarsely. I looked into his eyes that were almost begging me. I knew what he is begging for – my body was begging me for the same.

"Yes. Please, I want you in me." I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him with all I had. My whole body shivered when his cock brushed at my entrance. I wanted him right now. I wanted him so badly that I was shaking all over!

"Shhh, my Sookie," he calmed me and put his hands under my bottom to raise me a little higher. I whimpered when he slid down my body and started kissing me in the most intimate place of my body. I wasn't expecting to see any man down there anytime soon. If I thought his fingers felt heavenly…It was impossible not to keep his gaze while he was doing this!

Eric's tongue was probing my entrance and slid over my nub, occasionally teasing with his fangs. He moved back a little and I noticed he pierced the tip of his tongue – blood pooled at his lower lip. I arched off the bed when he dipped his tongue deep inside me moving at vampire speed. I came undone as the orgasm shattered me. I wasn't aware of much more until I felt the tip of Eric's manhood (how some of my romance novel called such pat of anatomy) pushing gently at my entrance.

"Relax," he whispered kissing my nose. His eyes were full of excitement and I saw that he was struggling for control. "I'll be gentle," he promised again. I felt him thrusting forward. My body tensed and Eric stopped. "It's all right," he soothed me, moving forward a little bit more. Eric put a hand between our bodies massaging my center. I relaxed focusing on the new wonderful feelings. There was a sharp pain as he thrust his hips forward. I hissed piercing the skin on his shoulders with my nails.

"Breath… it will over in a moment." Damn it! I knew it was going to be painful, but still – damn. "It was better to do it fast." I nodded shortly. "My blood will heal you." I nodded again realizing that Eric was right. The pain I experienced was fading quickly. After a moment, I was fine. Eric chuckled seeing my relief and kissed me gently.

"Are you all right?" Who would think that Eric Northman will be so concerned for me?

"Yes." He was stretching me deliciously, it was painful but pleasurable. Something that started to feel really good. I noticed that Eric's arms were slightly shaking – not from putting all his weight on his arms, surly. He was fighting with his vampire instincts, trying not to take me fast and hard. "Thank you," I said kissing his mouth lightly.

"Please, tell me I can continue?" he told me through clenched teeth.

Half smiling I nodded. Finally, Eric started moving inside me. Slowly at first, but with every thrust it became faster and a little more forceful. I wrapped my legs around him, my feet brushing against his glorious ass. I couldn't look away from his eyes even if someone order me to do so. Every moment of pain I had felt was long forgotten and I could only focus of the pleasure I was receiving. I had no idea how long we were… making love? Fucking? Somehow, it felt _more _than just sex. Maybe that was my naïve nature talking?

Suddenly, Eric sat back on his heels, pulling me to straddle his lap. I hugged him, circling my legs around his middle moving my hips up and down. He was supporting me squeezing my butt pushing into me stronger and faster. I let my head fall back and I moaned with pleasure. I promised myself that I wouldn't be a screamer, but damn, this man and the things he is doing with me! He was pushing my hips faster and faster and I felt another orgasm building.

Finally, I felt the heat in my belly and I screamed from my release. At the same time Eric growled. Somewhere there I felt a little pinch on my neck. He thrust his hips a few more times cumming with a loud roar. I shivered, feeling another hot wave in my belly. Eric grabbed my hair gently and drank from my neck. That felt better than anything I could imagine. He took only three or four sips moving away and lazily licking the bite.

"Du är min," he whispered into my ear and all I could do was hug him tight. I could tell that was declaration, some serious one. I felt content and was breathing heavily. Hugging and cuddling him was a moment of pure happiness for me. Eric kissed my temple gently. "This is the beginning…" he murmured to my ear and we both laughed happily at the same time.

* * *

AN: So, how was it?

Let me know what you think – please leave a review. They are big motivators : )


	15. A Lie has No Legs

A/N: Sorry for a late update, things were busy lately.

Big thanks to my beta, **The Viking Trubie** and special thanks to **Tessan91** for Swedish translation in this chapter (you can find it below).

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**A Lie has No Legs**

**EPOV**

I smirked when Sookie put her head on my shoulder breathing heavily. Well, I wasn't smirking exactly, it was more of grinning like a fool, but I had a right to do so – I was happy. Even if I had to refrain my more wild side to be exceptionally gentle with Sookie, it was still a very satisfying experience. Not to mention her blood… Sookie's blood was the sweetest thing in the world. I thought it to be delicious when I took a few drops days ago, but when it was mixed with her euphoria... it was Valhalla. I leaned into her neck, carefully reaching the tiny wounds on her and licked the bites.

Now she was mine.

Sookie smiled beautifully and hugged me. I gladly returned her hug kissing her temple.

"That was really nice," she murmured, kissing my lips lazily. Look at me, I am a cuddler after sex. I have never been so before.

"It was, but of course the second time will be far more nicer..." I trailed, kissing her jaw line and nipping at her ear. She giggled softly but her laugh turned into a moan when I circle my hips against hers. I was becoming hard again. Honestly, I would gladly spend the whole night inside my Sookie. That really sounds amazing –_ my Sookie. _

"Are you sure you can top it?" There was mischievous spark in her eyes and she suddenly clenched her inner muscles on me. I hissed and jerk her closer to me.

My minx.

My phone started to ring and I decided to ignore it completely but Sookie glimpsed in that direction with a frown.

"It's nothing important," I assured her. It might be Pam or Godric. I wouldn't be surprised if they were curious about my emotions. They were pretty intense and all over the place.

"You can't be sure," she murmured grimly. "Answer, please," she added with torment.

I groaned softly and reached for my cell, still holding Sookie on me. It was, in fact Pam.

"This won't take long," I said. "Unlike the things we're gonna do when I finish this call," I added with a blink.

Sookie blushed again and I chuckled softly at her innocence.

"What?" I asked Pam.

"Andre är här," she answered shortly. Fuck, what does Sophie Ann's bitch boy want from me? I almost whimper when Sookie slides off my body laying back on the bed. I let my eyes wander over her form. She was really glorious. And completely mine.

"Jag är upptagen just nu."

"Han säger att det är något viktigt." I gripped my cell harder, feeling annoyed. Pam wouldn't lie to me. Whatever it is, I have to take care of it. I considered my options. I can leave Sookie here, go to the bar and come back. Depending on what the French pain in the ass wants from me, it may take a while…At that thought, I felt a strange pressure in my chest. No, I can't leave Sookie alone. I can drive her home but that will make Andre wait too long. And option three…

"Pam, förbered en klänning."

"Varför?"

"Sookie behöver en klänning..." I answered, smirking slightly when I spotted her torn clothes on the floor.

"Det menar du inte..." Pam snorted. Sookie was watching me with wide eyes and a questioning gaze.

"Something wrong?"

"I have an urgent matter at Fangtasia. Unfortunately, it can't be neglected."

She actually pouted hearing that. Her lower lip looked so tempting that it almost made me change my mind. I wanted stay in bed and ravish her till dawn.

"I will wait…I'd rather not to call a cab." She blushed furiously and cover her breast suddenly. "You destroyed all my clothes!" I smiled and reached for her blue panties. I presented them to her hanging from my finger.

"You have these."

"Eric!" She reached for them, clearly mortified, but I moved my hand away from her reach. I teased her a few more times and finally let her take them. There is no need to rile Sookie any further.

"I would like you to come with me," I suggested softly. She looked at me surprised holding her underwear. Sookie huffed and shook her head.

"I don't think so. If you think I'm gonna walk around in nothing but panties…"

"I asked Pam to bring a dress for you. There's no way anyone will see you like that." She was mine to watch naked. I walked to the closet and took the biggest, long sleeved jumper I had. "Up!" I told her and she giggled raising both arms. I helped her put it on with a smile on my face. Another thing about my behavior that is strange. "It will wait for you. You can change, sit at the bar and drink something. On the house of course." I leaned and kissed her. Reluctantly, I stopped our kiss and looked into her eyes realizing that she is blissful. I love that feeling. "Pam will make sure no one bothers you."

"I should say no," She wrinkled her nose adorably. "but I want to stay with you a little longer."

"Good."

I kissed her again, this time longer and harder. When I let her take a breath, the room was filled with a new wave of her arousal. She was too good to be true. I frowned, seeing my fang marks on her neck. They were healing already because of my blood in her system but somehow, it doesn't feel right to let others see them. I expected to enjoy everyone seeing my marks on her but Sookie wasn't some fangbanger to be marked like that. "I will heal them," I told her and pierced my finger. I smear a drop of blood on the wounds and they instantly faded.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly. "I'll take a quick shower…"

"No!" I said sharply. She raised her eyebrows with question. "I want them all to know you are mine."

"Cave vamp. You don't want me to have bite marks, but me smelling like the sex is okay? You can't parade me around like with some kind of trophy!" She was becoming more and more annoyed. I sigh and tried to show her the reason.

"Bite and smell are two different things. Having my smell on you is a great way to assure your safety. You smell like me, Sookie. No one can approach you and mistake themselves later that they didn't know you belonged to me. "

"Yeah, but," Sookie focused her gaze on the carpet. "you know…what comes in must eventually come out," she whispered embarrassed. Oh…I smirked and vamped to the bathroom for a wet towel. I presented it to her with a smirk.

"Do you want me to clean you?" I suggested. She huffed blushing with anger.

"I am going to the bathroom!" With surprising speed, she was out of the room. When the door closed behind her I let myself to laugh quietly.

"I can hear you!" she holler from other room. I only chuckled harder. I waited two minutes patiently and she finally came back. I grinned - she still smelled strongly of me. "It's done," She sat back on the bed worrying her lower lip. "and you didn't exactly ask me to be yours. I am not sure if I even like it," she told me slowly.

"You are mine. You gave yourself to me, completely," I hissed. Hot, burning rage started to build in me. "You took my blood, you gave me yours. I am the only one who had your body – you are _mine_!" I underlined the last part.

Her eyes flashed with fury.

"I am not a thing to be owned! You can say that your car is yours, just not another human being!" She stood up and actually stomped her foot. That would be an adorable sight if she wasn't speaking such nonsense.

"This is our way. We shared blood and I repeat – _you are mine_!" I told her again sternly.

"And you?" She glared at me and I felt a wave of…disappointment from her. "Are you mine? After all, my blood is in you and yours is in me!" If it were any other woman, I would laugh. But this was Sookie, and I feel like she ruined other women for me.

"I am yours," I said simply and vamped to wear something. I had noticed she had pure shock on her face before I went to dress. She clearly wasn't expecting to hear it from me. Fuck, I wasn't expecting to say it either! We got ready in silence and a few minutes later we were heading to Fangtasia. Sookie turned to me a few times clearly wanting to say something but she changed her mind every time. I felt how conflicted she was – happy and scared, content and disappointed. Finally, I got tired of her strange emotions.

"Everything is fine," I assured her with a sigh

"Yeah…just serious," she told me biting a lower lip. I knew fully well what she meant.

"Yes."

I was glad when we pulled into the parking lot behind Fangtasia. I opened a door for Sookie and helped her out the car. She looked surprisingly sexy in my over-sized sweater. There was something intimate about her wearing my clothes. I decided that I liked that view very much. I escorted Sookie inside through the employee entrance and was greeted by Pam that had a soft smirk on her lips. I glared at her with warning – I didn't want to embarrass Sookie and my child was an expert in making others feel uncomfortable.

"Well, welcome back," she greeted Sookie and I noticed her nostrils flare. She inhaled deeply dropping her fangs. Her behavior made me snarl with anger. I vamped in front of my child and looked at her with irritation.

"Retract them, now!" Pam blinked a few times and retracted her fangs.

"Sorry, her smell is so potent..." she whispered so quiet that Sookie couldn't hear. I started to regret that I didn't allow my Sookie a shower.

"Control yourself and be nice." Pam nodded shortly.

"I have something for you," she told Sookie. "You're gonna look good in red." She measured my companion with a predatory glimpse. But Sookie, instead of being intimidated, only laughed softly.

"Good evening Pam. I just hope it's nothing in latex."

"Latex has it's pros."

"Not for someone who is sweating." I relaxed slightly – my Sookie might be able to earn Pam's sympathy.

"You two have fun. I will take care of business and join you in the bar soon." I kissed Sookie gently on her temple. She nodded, her with eyes full of trust. Pam and Sookie walked in the direction of the bar and I went straight to my office. Before I walk into my office, I heard Pam asking Sookie if she still had her panties. My little human was clearly outraged by that question. I smirked and shook my head. I wondered how much trouble I'll be in, if the two of them became friends. I put on my typical indifferent mask before I walked inside. Andre was sitting in my chair with bored expression on his face playing with a pen. My pen.

"Northman, you made me wait," he murmured in his usual annoyed tone.

"Well Andre, it's what you get when you visit without warning."

He snorted and pulled a face. "You reek of sex." He inhaled deeper. "Although, must be a nice catch judging by the aroma. Your new pet maybe?"

I was instantly on alert. It is widely known among vampires that I do not keep pets and the fact that this rat mention her as _it _meant he knows I announced Sookie as mine. And I did it only in front of Bill Compton… My mind was racing while trying to remember everything I knew about him. He was close to court and there are some rumors that he is working as a procurer. I felt a cold shiver on my back. Fuck, how could I be so reckless!

"My pets are not your concern."

"Pets are not…but, her Majesty is interested in the fact that you are making a scene in front of humans. You know how our Queen is taking care of good vampire PR."

I swear I almost burst into laughter. Sophie Ann taking care of anything was a joke in itself. I knew that she was still keeping dozens of human pets by procuring them illegally; even if the AVL had forbidden it after the Great Reveal. Now, I realized, that fucking Bill Compton was doing the dirty work for her.

That bitch of a Queen has to know that Sookie is telepathic. Maybe, even that she is something _more_. I was already forming a plan. There is no chance that I'll give her Sookie. First, she is mine. I'd rather become a king myself than let that bitch put her fangs into my human. Second, Godric ordered me to protect her, and she will suffer in Sophie's court. Third, I didn't feel like carrying out the spoiled brat's caprice.

"Andre, you interrupted something very important," I told him coldly. "and if you did so just to tell me of this silly reproach, clearly your maker is treating you like a common errand boy."

He glared at me with fury. It was no secret that he had always felt underestimated and used by Sophie Ann. No matter how much I hate that piece of shit, he would be a far better king than his maker is. He and everybody in Louisiana knew that.

"You forget who you…"

"Yes, yes," I interrupted him. "You're her _second in command_. You deserve _a little_ respect. Sorry," I raised my hand. "a _lot_ of respect." I wanted to smile at the look on his face. Poor Andre was shaking with fury now.

"The Queen is commanding you to stay focused on your duties rather than fuck some human slut." I felt a strong urge to rip his head off. I tried to calm myself, but Pam noticed my fury. I sensed her curiosity and alert in our bond.

"You can inform her that my duties are fulfilled perfectly. The Queen should know it – every month she gets a huge tribute that definitely helps her to rule efficiently. Who and what I fulfill in my free time is, with due respect, not her _fucking_ business."

"Watch your language Northman…her Majesty made you a sheriff and she can unmake you. And you better pray that your position to be the only thing you'll lose…" Now he pissed me off. I vamped to him and tightened my hand around his throat in an iron grip. He tried to free himself but it was pointless with my age. I was seven hundred years his senior for fuck's sake!

"Andre…I don't want to take this as a threat, but I feel I have no other option." The phone on my desk starts to ring, so I reached for it with my free hand. "Yes?" I asked politely.

"Eric," purred Sophie Ann. "Is Andre there? I sent him to you and now I can sense his distress. And of course it's impossible that you are the reason..." She laughed cheerfully. I wanted to roll my eyes at her childish laughter. I should have moved to Texas years ago.

"Your Majesty, what a lovely surprise – it's always nice to hear from you. I'm afraid I'm the reason Andre is…uncomfortable, though." I crushed his throat and she definitely heard his windpipe breaks.

"Are you?" she asked suddenly coldly.

"Yes. Our conversation got a little heated. I am saddened to admit but… I believe Andre just threatened me and I lost my cool." I shove him in the wall making a crack and let go of his neck.

There was a long, tense silence on the phone. Finally, Sophie laughed again in that irritating way of hers. "What nonsense!" she exclaimed. "Eric, I'm sure you misunderstood him."

"I hope so," I told her with a hint of a threat. "It is highly disturbing to think I am not welcome in your state, your majesty. I would like not to be forced to accept Stan's offer and move to Texas..." I trailed. I almost hear her shock through the phone.

"Don't be silly, Eric! I will talk with Andre when he returns to me." She sounded like a disappointed mother and I almost felt sorry for the little rat. Poor Andre has had a hell of a life with her.

I felt bold, because I know the truth…There is no chance that Sophie Ann would threaten me...openly, at least. She has so many debts that a continuous amount of my income in her account is the only thing that keeps her away from bankruptcy. She would be stupid to kill the goose that lays the golden eggs. Furthermore, my reputation and connections were literally the only things that stops De Castro from taking over our state. Even then I have to stay cautious especially now, when Sookie is with me. I can fuck around with Andre, but Sophie Ann? No matter how poor a ruler she is, she still can expect a little respect from me.

"I'm happy you resolved any doubts your Majesty. I suspected I had it wrong."

"Of course, of course."

"I'm curious about the purpose of Andre's visit though. Me scaring humans?" Andre was currently trying to kill me with a steely gaze, using some kind of telekinetic powers. It wasn't working very well and I smirked at him again. There was a long pause. Whatever stupid excuse Sophie is going to give me will be rich.

"Yes… Bill Compton, did you meet him?"

"Yes."

"He used to work for me for awhile…before becoming a mainstreamer, that is. He mentioned that you made a scene about some human in your establishment. Dear Eric, it's so unlike you! You know with that bitch Nan around we have to be careful."

"He was bothering my human. Compton should be happy he is not rotting in my dungeon," I explained to her lightly. "After all, if we don't respect our old laws we would be animals, wouldn't we?" I asked her with a soft chuckle. "I mean, approaching _my human_ without my permission? Vampires like you and I, know that is unforgivable." I let my statement sink. "Unbelievable, yes? I can't imagine any _serious vampires_ doing a thing like that." I heard some glass shattering. I guess Sophie is having anger management problems.

"Yes," she told me with barely hidden fury. "I have to go. Send Andre back. Good night." She hung on me. I put the phone back and smiled at Andre.

"You heard her Majesty. Get off." He growled at me and vamped away. I have to inform Godric that Sophie Ann is interested in Sookie. I heard a voice in my head telling me to bond myself to her.

_No one will be able to take her from you – ever, _it promised.

_Unless she dies because of your lack of focus. You're turning into a softie,_ told the other voice.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I was walking to the door when Sookie's discomfort hit me suddenly. A second later, I was in the bar and growled rather loudly seeing Andre next to Sookie. She was standing arm in arm with Pam, her head held high and an indifferent look on her face. If I couldn't feel the humiliation she is experiencing in our bond, I would have never guess her real feelings. Pam looked bored, but I sensed my child's anger – and Pam doesn't get angry easily.

"Andre," I said sharply. He turned to me with a cocky expression that I wished to wipe of his rat-looking face. Along with ripping a layer of his skin off his body. "I thought you were leaving."

"I was, but something..." he measured Sookie with a hungry gaze and licked his lips "caught my attention."

Sookie looked gorgeous wearing a short, red dress that Pamela gave her. She looked too fucking good. That dress was probably the most decent among Pam's work clothes and yet, still not modest enough in my opinion. I slowly stood next to Sookie wrapping an arm around her waist. I was glad she instantly felt safe next to me – that's how it's supposed to be.

"Yes. My human," I stated shortly, but loud enough that every vampire in the bar could hear me. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Attached to _this human_?" he asked with disgust. Sookie tensed in my hold. I knew what I was going to say to Andre will upset her and I really wished I could send her my true feelings.

"A human is just a human," I answered with a nonchalance. Andre smirked at me, turned and left. Just like the fucker knew he left me with a shit storm coming. Sookie's face was expressionless and I knew it was bad .

"Did you have your drink?" I asked her lightly. She smiled but I saw a look of death in her eyes.

"Yes," she answered and her smile was so fake that even Pam raised her eyebrows.

"I have reports to fill," she said, glimpsed at me that looked suspiciously like pity and vamped away. Of course.

"Let's go home…" I told Sookie and grabbed her elbow gently while she glared at me. Thank fuck she was smart enough not to make a scene in front of my underlings.

Outside Sookie broke her arm from my grip, so I opened her door without a word. I walked to my side at human pace not I really being in hurry to have the upcoming conversation. I started the car and drove from the parking lot. At the first light, Sookie decided to speak.

"Turn to Bon Temps."

"It's only 3 am. We can still go to my place."

"Surely, you must be joking!" I sensed her fury as if it were my own and it made my fangs snap down.

"Don't act childish," I scolded her.

"You have some nerve!" She turned to me and clenched her fists. "Are you really expecting me to allow you to treat me like some brainless bimbo who is supposed to look pretty next to you?!"

"You want me to be all lovey-dovey with you? I am a vampire for fuck's sake!"

"I don't expect shit like that! If you want to be stubborn and call me _your human_, then fine! I can survive it, especially if it's meant for my safety…but don't think you can talk about me like I was a thing to show off! And that comment about humans? _Human is just a human_?"

"All right," So that was the problem, how stupid of me. I haven't even realized she might be insulted by being called a human. "I wasn't trying to offend you by calling you a human, just…"

"What?!" She was shaking now and I felt disbelief from our tie. And to my utter dismay, disgust. "Stop the car!"

"Sookie…"

"Now or I'll blow us both in the air!"

That worked perfectly – I immediately stopped at the side of the road. Sookie jumped from the car and started to pace. I walked to her carefully and measured her form. I was sensing some energy around. Whatever it was, it was destructive.

She stopped and pointed a finger at me – I saw a soft blue glow covering her hand. Oh fuck…I took a quick step back. I have no idea what I'm dealing with and in situations like this, it's always safe to expect worst case scenario. Or to quote Sookie, _being blown in the air_.

"Don't tell me you couldn't just say, _this is Sookie, and she is mine."_ She clenched her fists again and took a deep breath. "How the fuck can you talk about equality when someone you just had sex with is treating me like a thing!"

"It's the vampire way."

"Acting like humans are nothing?"

"You are not a human…"

"Doesn't matter! I am proud to call myself a human being! Point is that you didn't have enough courage to admit we're together, too scared to not act like an asshole in presence of your own kind. I am not asking for a declaration of love, just…" she trailed and I smelled her salty tears. Oh, fuck, not that… "Just don't let them treat me like that. Do you know what he suggested?" Tears were flowing through her cheeks now. I greeted my teeth - angry at myself and feeling murderous toward Andre.

"What did he…"

"He asked _if you were sharing me_!" She send me another angry glare and walked away. I closed my eyes to calm myself.

"Wait, where the hell are you going?1" I asked slightly desperate looking after her. She was marching pretty fast on her high heels.

"Home!"

"Bon Temps is in the opposite direction," I spat, irritated; not controlling myself any longer.

"Fuck you!" How wonderful it would have been if Andre hadn't showed up. Fucking would be something we both would have been engaged in right now. For the record, I have to find an epic way to wreak vengeance on that fucker.

"I admit that I should have been…more aware of your presence. Yes, I could have introduced you." She only huffed, clearly doesn't understand how rare apologizing is for me, and still marching away. Away from me.

I ran in front of her to stop her, obviously didn't consider all my options. When I appeared in her way with my fangs down, Sookie's eyes become brightly blue and burst of energy knocked me down. The force was so great that I was thrown across the street through the shop window. It shattered as I hit the ground.

I wasn't able to describe the pain. I used to be tortured many times in every existing technique. But this...it was like my insides were melting and someone was ripping my skin apart, all at the same time. I haven't been able to scream from the pain and if I would have been human, I'd been dead from the shock my body was experiencing. Thankfully, the pain was quickly fading. I faintly heard Sookie screaming in fear and the next she appeared next to me. Just like that – she didn't run to me – she just appeared.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" She was crying and touching me clearly looking for any injuries. "I couldn't control it…" She was sobbing uncontrollably by now. I groaned and sat slowly. Pain was thankfully gone and I only felt slightly...light headed? I look at her and sigh heavily. What should I do? Be angry? Sookie was in a worse state than I was right now!

"OK…It's nothing – didn't even hurt," I lied shamelessly.

She hugged me tightly mumbling more apologies, so I patted her back. Wonderful, I was thrown by a petite woman that wields some powerful magic. She kicked my ass and now was crying and apologizing for that. I felt…amusement. Something was bubbling inside me, something I had no control of. I snorted and after a moment it turned into a loud laughter. Sookie tensed and moved away from me with a frown.

"Eric?" I had blood tears on my cheeks and I wasn't able to mutter a word. "Oh my God, I broke him," she whispered and it only caused me to laugh harder.

"You don't need my protection, " I told her finally whipping my face with a sleeve. "You are bad-ass all on your own, my little Sookie." She raised her eyebrows.

"Aren't you mad?"

"Aren't _you_ mad?" I asked back. She bit down her lower lip.

"I am, but not so much to hurt you," she offered hesitantly. "We will talk about our… relationship. Just not today." Sookie stand up and held a hand to me. I took it shaking my head and pulled her back to me. She yelped when I drag her on my lap.

"To be honest I hurt you first… " I gulped, because the words I was about so say almost burn my throat. "I don't know how to do things like this. I am a vampire and I act like one." Sookie was observing me sadly. "It is hard to change everything in a matter of days and I have already acted unlike myself in your presence. But, there are things I have to pay attention to. I am a sheriff and I can't show any weakness…And now you are my weakness." I brushed her hair gently. She closed her eyes for a moment and nodded shortly.

"Just take me home."

"Sookie…"

"I want go home. Please." She sound really tired.

"I would like things to work out between us," I added, suddenly angry. I could feel her resignation. I preferred her fury over this.

"Well, it won't until we're equals," she told me sadly and stood up. What should I tell her?

"When we are alone…"

"Yes, when we are alone you can be great. But among others you will treat me like nothing, because _that's the way it is_," she snicker.

"Sookie…" I tried again.

"Don't. I haven't been in the Supe world for too long and I am already starting to hate it." I walked after her to my car but she didn't allow me to open her door.

"Do you understand that's what I have to do?" I asked finally.

"Yes. I understand but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I can't let them know I care about you. I have enemies and they will hurt you to get to me," I pleaded, gripping the wheel too hard. "I will not forgive myself if you end up injured or dead because of me. I'd rather upset you, then..." Sookie was quiet while I was speaking but suddenly I felt very strange feelings from her; affection, deep understanding and something else I wasn't able to name. If I had a heartbeat my chest would beat like a drum. She turned to me and grabbed my face.

"Let's make a few things clear, Eric. First – as you could see I am not completely helpless and I am getting stronger every day. Second – you are not the only one who protects me. For now I am sure there is a freaking army ready to help you. Third – I have enemies too. They may be hundred times worse than yours but I will not let them steal my happiness! And I'm happy when I can talk to you, hug you and kiss you and no, I will not hide this! Do you follow me?"

I was so stunned that I only nodded.

"There's more, so listen! We're partners in this. I will help you with your enemies and you will help me with mine. We can do that successfully, _if_ and only if we can work together as one. Forget what Godric told you, forget what Niall said – I am not someone you have to protect, I am someone you have to _work with_!"

I nodded amazed. She left me utterly speechless.

"Show me disrespect in the presence of others again and I will blast your ass," she added pointed a finger at me. "And _now_ we can go to your place."

"My place," I murmured. Sookie looked at me sharply and I raised my hands shaking my head and smiling. "You are one of a kind," I told her with wonder.

I felt a strong need to kiss her, so I pulled Sookie to me and did just that.

* * *

Swedish translation:

Andre är här – Andre is here

Jag är upptagen just nu – I am busy right now

Han säger att det är något viktigt – He says it is something important

Pam, förbered en klänning – Pam, prepare a dress

Varför? – Why?

Sookie behöver en klänning... – Sookie requires a dress

Det menar du inte... – Oh, really…

* * *

A/N: Sookie 'damsel in distress' won't be present in this story. I want E/S relationship to be more mature and partner-like. I hope you agree with me.

I hope the next update will be ready in two weeks.

**Please, leave a review and let me know what you think. Your support makes me want to write faster :)**

Tylda92


	16. We are in Trouble

AN: Thank you for your reviews and alerts :) Chapter 16 for you and part two of Villain's Pub below.

As always, I remind you that characters are slightly OOC.

Big thanks for The Viking Trubie for beta-reading this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**We are in Trouble**

**SPOV**

After our quarrel that thankfully, ended rather well, we indeed made it back to Eric's place. My little speech in the car made Eric pretty frantic. The whole way home his hands were somewhere on my body; either on my knee, thigh or simply holding my hand. I spend most of the ride with my eyes firmly shut because I swear, Eric broke every possible speed limit. We barely got out the car and my clothes were already somehow damaged. Well, Pam's clothes…

"Your scent is driving me crazy…" he said, accenting each word with a kiss alongside my neck. Eric kicked his front door shut and I attacked his mouth.

"A shower?" I suggested, and cried when he unexpectedly lifted me, then flipped me over his shoulder. "Eric, put me down!" I giggled bouncing. I had to hold onto him somewhere to not knock my head on his back and I chose his glorious butt. Just to be safe.

"I like the suggestion Lover," he murmured.

"You're crazy!" I exclaimed smacking his ass for good measure. He made a noise of pure outrage and it made me giggle louder. Weight that was still present in my chest significantly decreased. Making a shower work was rather tricky because Eric acted like someone glued him to my mouth. Not that I mind. Surprisingly, we slowly made love for such heated foreplay. Eric washed every inch of my body whispering to my ear that I'm beautiful and one of a kind.

"Are we going to bed?" I asked when he slid a hand between our bodies and brushed gently over my entrance.

"We don't have to," he murmured back as he lifted me; my back was on the shower wall. Having supernatural strength was definitely beneficial. My legs wrapped around his waist as Eric's mouth traveled over my neck stopping at my breast. He was caressing me lightly and then harshly to the point where my body was wriggling beneath him. I was moaning nonsense but it was simple – I needed him in me. I felt his hard shaft under me so I rolled my hips for some friction searching for simulation that would allow me to climax.

"Slowly…" he whispered, kissing my ear. Finally, I felt his fingers pushing inside me; massaging and stretching. He made me so ready and eager for him that I came so hard within seconds. I actually saw stars. When I calmed down, he sealed our lips together and pushed inside me with one swift motion. I moaned against his lips and clenched my muscles as hard as I could. My vampire growled lowly and I heard a soft crack on the left on my head. I glimpsed in that direction and smirked when I noticed he cracked a tile.

Eric was rocking me slowly and rolling his hips at almost a lazy pace looking me deeply in the eyes. I truly admired his self control at that moment. The final effect was literally mind blowing. When we both reached our climax the bathroom was full of my screams and Eric growl of satisfaction. I wasn't much aware of my surroundings when my vampire dried me with a big towel and laid me on the bed. Before I fell asleep, I heard him whisper something into my ear in his beautiful native language and I finally passed out.

I stretched lazily and yawned feeling as great like never before. Sex was becoming my favorite activity. I tried to turn on the other side when I suddenly realized I couldn't because my vampire was hugging me so hard that I was barely able to move. I felt like being closed in a giant cocoon.

I realized why I woke up – Eric's cell phone was ringing. Frowning I asked myself who the hell is calling a vampire during a day?

_Maybe someone who is trying to reach you? Because your cell is gone? _

Shoot!

I tried to reach over Eric's body to get the phone for a good minute. The ringing stopped and I huffed, annoyed that I lost my chance. Thankfully, it instantly started to ring again. After some hard struggling, I put my hand on the cell. An unknown number was calling and even if it wasn't my device, I decided to answer anyway. Paranoiac fairy grandfather, remember?

"Yes?" I said breathing heavily.

"My lady, I apologize for interrupting," There was a short pause. "I assume your vampire is dead."

"Oh, Preston, hello. Yeah, he is. What's up?" I said swiftly.

"Flood was calling earlier, but an hour was too early to disrupt you," he said smoothly. I definitely heard some indignation in his voice. _Jeez, how dare he? He might have woken me up!_ I thought with amusement.

"Did he give his answer?" My heart started to beat faster with excitement. In the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Eric stir.

"Yes, he is willing to allow you to interrogate his pack members. He suggested tomorrow at six o'clock, but I scheduled you at eight. Your new teacher will be visiting at four." God, thank you for that Preston, because I forgot about this completely.

"Thank you very, very much," I told him sincerely.

"I am only happy to assist. Although…I am afraid that's not the reason why I'm calling, my lady." I felt a very unpleasant knot forming in my belly. This time Eric definitely moved.

"What happened?"

"Your brother has been arrested."

"What?!" I was so shocked that I jumped from the bed, but Eric's hands were still holding me tightly so I fall back. "Why?!" Oh my God, was this idiot driving after drinking beer?

"A woman, Maudette Pickens, was murdered last night. Your brother was seen with her last." My world has become slightly blurred and I suddenly got dizzy. "A guard that I assigned for him is sure that when your brother left the woman was still alive," Preston continued.

"Of course she was alive!" I spat with anger. "My brother isn't a murderer!"

Eric sat up rapidly, his fangs coming down. When I looked at him I realized why – my hand that was wrapped around his thigh started to glow softly. I panicked that I might be hurting him but he seemed to be in no pain.

"What's going on?" he asked confused.

"Hold on," I told Preston, who stopped his apologies mid-sentence. "My brother has been arrested for murder," I explained to Eric. I looked at him, biting my lower lip. "Did I hurt you?" Eric smiled gently and shook his head. Oh, thank god. I pointed at the phone indicating I have to get back to my conversation. He sighed in a very human manner and got out the bed heading to the closet. "Is there more?" I asked Preston, admiring Eric's behind. Judging by his very smug smirk he was aware of that.

"I made sure your Gran won't be informed about this – I disconnected her phone line and one of guards turned back some woman, Fortenberry I guess, to avoid any potential unpleasantness."

"Thank you. Could you send someone to the station?" My brother is dumb enough to confess to something he hasn't done... especially if the cops push him in that direction.

"I already did. Arim is a great liar. Does it count?" My brother needs a lawyer so it was perfect. I need to learn more about my guards, though…since when did they become plural?

"I will be there shortly. Bye." I hung up on him not waiting for any reply. I guess supes lack of manners is rubbing off on me. Eric was fully clothed watching me with amusement. I covered myself with a blanket - Pam's dress was still upstairs – and tip toed to him.

"I don't see what's so funny..." I murmured.

"Nothing funny, just turned on." He walked to me lazily and leered. "My Sookie is in a commanding mood." I shook my head at him.

"You are impossible," I said kissing him gently on a lips. "How long till sundown?"

"Around two hours," he whispered kissing my cheek. I braced myself. I have to be strong, my brother needs me.

"I have to go..."

"Who was it?" Eric asked suddenly frowning a little. I looked at him surprised.

"You mean Preston?"

"You called him this, yes," he answered coldly staring at me with a questioning gaze. I frowned as well. There was a very dangerous glint in his eyes, something almost menacing.

"He's my day guard," I admitted slowly. Why did he turned so hostile out of blue?

"Is he always so...caring?" Eric face was completely expressionless and I took a step back.

"What are you fishing for?" My vampire shrugged nonchalantly, but it didn't fool me. Something was bothering him and then, when I noticed how hard he clenched his jaw, it struck me.

"Are you jealous?" I questioned with a little smirk. For a fraction of second he tensed.

"That's a very illogical feeling, Sookie," he snorted and looked at me in a way that was meant to tell me that I'm losing my mind. I smiled broadly, stood on my toes and kissed his jaw. Eric was so cute in his denial, far too proud to admit, that yes, he is jealous and that I am going somewhere with the other male.

"That's sweet, honey," I told him, patting his cheek gently. I giggled and walked away leaving him with his mouth hanging open.

**EPOV**

I wasn't very surprised, really. As I said earlier – you can't be bored with Miss Stackhouse. So the fact she has to go to her brother's aid wasn't so unexpected. Our last night together was emotional and I expect our upcoming nights to be as well.

Her little speech stirred something in me. The vision of us as partners was tempting. Sookie proved to be far stronger than I could ever imagine. A woman I was ordered to protect kicked my ass the moment she recognized me as a threat. Now, I hear that she has other guards on her command. Guards, who as she mentioned, could aid me if necessary. She clearly wasn't afraid of my enemies but I wonder if I would even know how to treat Sookie as my real companion, without any worries about what other vampires would think.

_They will see you as a weak. No one will fear you if you'd show your softer side, _whispered one part of my mind.

_And what about my Master? He is still greatly respected even if he treats his nest mates with compassion and forgiveness. _

The second voice had its point. If my underlings won't respect me when I will be respectful towards my woman, then what kind of sheriff am I? And what kind of underlings are they? Sookie was upstairs getting ready to leave. Suddenly, I felt a horrible pain in my chest. There are two hours till sundown and I was grounded here in my basement.

I almost sighed when I heard her tiny feet on the steps to my room. She jumped to me as a cannonball and hugged me tightly.

"Don't get grumpy, sweetheart." She looked up at me with a very sexy smile. She called me a pet name again – I have to tell her that its not customary to call me any names. But not now, now I pulled her closer to me and kissed her with passion. We stayed in an embrace for a moment and I let my hands wander over her hair, her back and finally to her ass. I squeezed it gently and pushed my cock forward. Sookie moaned in my mouth and moved her hands through my chest and stopped it on my belt. "God, we are acting like some horny teens." she murmured.

"Teens know very nice ways to spend time, then."

"I have to go, my brother, jail, you know."

"Yes, of course. Take my car," I suggested nibbling at her ear.

"There's no need. Preston is waiting outside already." It worked like a bucket of ice cold water, it poured over my head. I wanted to crush something really badly. How did he get here so fast?

"I will have some free time tonight. Would you like to go somewhere?" I asked her with a little smile. I need to keep her close to me. At least during nightly hours. Sookie bites down on her lower lip and I could sense curiosity and excitement from her.

"What would you like to do?" she asked playing with the hem of my shirt. Her innocent question send tremors across my body. Truth was that, despite I wanted it badly, we couldn't spend all of our nights fucking.

"I realized we can get to know each other better. Some human activities like," As always when we started date-related conversation I had a problem finding the right words. Sookie raised her eyebrows waiting politely for me to finish. "Well, I hope you would stay over here during nights. Often. My houses aren't accommodated for human visitors, so we can go and buy some food you like or other..." I waved my hand slightly desperate "stuff."

Sookie's grin was so big that I was worried her face was gonna break in half. She might have been mocking me but I didn't question anything - she was happy and that's all that counts.

"Yes," she whispered. "I would love to. I hope it won't take long with Jase so...eight, nine?" She wrinkled her nose. "But don't you have things to do at Fangtasia? I don't wanna distract you from your work." I instantly felt annoyance. Sookie shouldn't have to feel like a burden of any kind.

"I will take care of my reports, I have one interrogation but I can do this before eight. Pam will entertain the vermin later." I have been losing interest in sitting on my throne since last month. Sookie's presence only magnified the disgust I felt towards our visitors.

"Vermin?" She looked at me with disbelief. "Do you mean the patrons? Those patrons being the reason you earn money?" Sookie was definitely scolding me now.

"Let's not discuss semantics right now. Your brother needs you," I told her smoothly kissing her forehead. Judging by her skeptical glare she didn't believed in my concern about her kin.

"Yeah," She kissed me lightly on the lips. "Till later?" I nodded to that and Sookie walked away. The weight in my chest was almost unbearable.

**SPOV**

I teleported for the very first time. Well, second, since the thing I did last night in the parking lot was teleportation. I felt like I jumped really high and the next I was standing next to Eric. But when my guard took me from Shreveport to Bon Temps it was a completely different feeling. For a horrible moment, I thought I was going to throw up, but my stomach was empty so I was spared. Preston popped us to my home where I changed in something more fitting for visiting a police station. The Fae were quiet and serious, nothing unusual for him, although I sensed some frosty vibes coming from his light. I decided to not comment on that, though. I was in no mood for any disapproving speech.

We were able to sneak in and out without alarming Gran and seconds later we were in front of Bon Temps Police Department. If you can say so about the sheriff, his two deputies and our proud detective Bellefleur.

I felt like a woman on a mission so I walked in hurriedly and directly to the Sheriff's office. Kenya looked at me, looked at Preston and floated to dreamland where the main male role was played by my guard. I shut down my mind quickly - I don't need a picture of a butt-naked Preston in my head right now.

My brother was sitting quietly next to the sharp looking man with dark eyes and hair. He was wearing a navy suit, which clearly costs more than all the items in Bud's office. What is it with the Fae and expensive clothes? Andy, who was sitting at the other side of a desk, was red like a tomato, a clear sight that my brother will be soon set free. When I walked in Sharp Suit – Arim, I realized, stood up and bowed deeply to me. Both cops were clearly surprised and I blushed furiously. I was a shitty princess, that's for sure.

"Detective, sheriff." I smiled to them and sheriff Bud Dearborne greeted me back. Andy Bellefleur only murmured something under his breath, which eventually could be taken as a greeting. "May I know why you arrested my brother?"

"He's suspected of murder. The only suspect!" Andy pointed a finger at Jason and my bro jumped up, clearly offended.

"I ain't kill nobody!"

"And the video?" In Andy's head, I saw a glimpse of this and instantly shut it down. No sister should see her brother doing such an act!

"I remind you detective that that is the only, so called evidence, you possess. We all witnessed that Ms. Pickens was alive after my client had left," said Arim and he sounded like a disappointed father. Andy got more flushed.

"He could have came back!"

"And I could grown myself wings and turn into a giant butterfly last night," Arim spoke softly nodding his head gently.

"Wha..." The vein on Andy's forehead started to pulse. "Who is this guy for fuck's sake?!" This time he looked at me with fury and an obvious question in his eyes.

"I suggest to watch your language detective, you are in the presence of a lady." Preston's warning was smooth, but a threat in his voice very audible. Andy started to shake and Bud closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sherriff, is Jason under arrest?" I asked hurriedly to avoid any potential argument.

"No, we have nothing to keep him here." he admitted with resignation.

"What?! We can't let..."

"Andy, control yourself." Bud looked sternly at the younger man then turned to me. "Sorry, Sookie. Say hello to your grandmother."

"Well, thanks, but she doesn't even know we are here… People around were rather eager to tell her, though," I answered slightly annoyed. I turned to Andy who was sitting pouting like a little girl. "And you…" I pointed at him. "Get over your hatred towards Jason and do your job. I pay my taxes and I demand you to do your job like a professional!" Everyone looked at me slightly surprised. "Jason, let's go!" I ordered simply and walked away. I noticed my brother shrugging in their direction.

I waited patiently with Preston while Arim and Jason were _talking about formalities_. Jason was walking to me with a dumb smile on his face. Normally, I would look at him with amusement, but today I was very irritated by his reckless behavior. Does he even think about Gran and the shame she would feel?

"Whoa Sook, that was bad-ass, sis!" he praised me. "But who are these dudes?" He pointed at Preston and Arim who were glaring at him.

"I will drive you home and we'll talk."

"Your Grace, I apologize I wasn't able to greet you properly." I stopped mid-step when Arim came closer and bowed to me in some fancy way. Oh my god… I looked around but no one was watching us. Jason's mind was racing. Well, it was walking really fast, which was rather impressive for him.

"Arim, right?" I asked and took his arm to help him stand straight. "Don't do stuff like that when others are around!" I whispered to him. His eyes were completely round with shock. "Call me Sookie, OK?"

"Is Her Grace joking?" whispered Arim to Preston with a look of disbelief. Right, me and my strange ways.

* * *

Gran looked at us with shock.

"Arrested? That's impossible – Maxine Fortenberry would have called me!" She looked at me then back at Jason who was sitting next to me, now looking ashamed. That's what influence my Gran has on people.

"The phone line has been…damaged," explained Preston. "But we took care of that inconvenience by now." Very smooth… I looked at him smiling with gratitude. He rewarded me with a soft smirk.

"We have to find this murderer otherwise they will continue to suspect Jason!" Gran offered with fire in her eyes.

"Gran, let's us take care of it. Your job is to make sure Jason will stay away from trouble," I told her gently with a pleading look.

"Hey, what the hell!" Jason started to stand up but Gran looked at him sharply. He immediately mumbled an apology and sat back down.

"Very well, just be careful." She looked at me and smiled gently. "Maybe your new friend could help?" she offered and I saw for a second Preston's eyes flashing dangerously.

"Who? Eric?" I asked and felt heat on my cheeks. My brother frowned.

"Another friend?" He glared at Preston and I heard from his mind that _the English fucker better not doing his baby sis._

Dear Lord.

"I can ask him but I think Preston can deal with it," I told her slowly and this time Preston stood slightly more straight.

"Good…" Gran sat more comfortably clearly deciding that this part of conversation is over.

"My lady…" I turned to Preston who stood next to me with an expressionless face. "May I be excused? I can start investigating…"

"Yes…" I hold his hand gently. "Thank you," I said sincerely. He smiled back at me and nodded.

"OK, what's going on? Why is he calling ya a lady? Is he English or something?" Jason folded his arms and looked at me expectant. What am I suppose to say to him?

"Yes Jason, that's because he's English. Mr. Cataliades, my new boss, hired him to be my guard because I can piss off some bad people." That was as close to the truth I could tell him.

"Oh…Yeah, makes sense," he murmured. "Be careful, OK?"

"Sure Jase, you too."

"I need to go unpack…" He pointed to the door. Both me and Gran nodded to that. When Jason was gone I blew a puff air with a long swish.

"Do you have someone to guard him from a distance?" asked Gran seriously.

"Yes."

"Thank god…and now," my Gran rub her hands with a smile. "tell me, how was it with that handsome vampire?"

**EPOV**

There was something surreal in this scene: me pushing a shopping cart with a tiny woman walking by my side. Sookie was wearing a yellow sundress with comfortable sandals and honestly, she couldn't choose something more opposite than my leather jacket and heavy boots.

"Are you sure it's enough?" I asked for the tenth time. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a big bottle of milk. It will waste."

"You say that every time," I murmured. There were barely any items in the cart. Each time when I put something there Sookie would tell me such an amount will go to waste and changed it on something smaller or just throw it out. "How about meat? You need to eat red meat now since you are feeding me."

"But I will not eat it for breakfast. By the way I prefer chicken," she answered not even looking at the beef I was holding. Oh, hell no!

"Sookie," I said firmly and she turned to me. "I will not let you get anemic because I neglected your needs." She opened her mouth to argue, so I added hurriedly. "I will feel guilty and unworthy of your companionship." I felt something close to approval from her and Sookie instantly soften and smiled gently.

"I guess I can eat a steak..." I smirked and put a bag in the cart ceremoniously. Sookie snorted shaking her head.

"What more do you need?" Sookie bite down her lower lip thinking.

"I have milk and coffee..."

"This instant one. Maybe we should buy a coffee maker, after all? You said that it makes your drink better in quality."

"Eric," she whispered with warning. "I will not spend so much time in your house to need a coffee maker." _Oh yes, you will_, I thought but waved my hand to admit surrender. That woman didn't want anything!

"Bread, some veggies, fruit, cereals, beef and juice... I need toilet paper." I noticed she blushed gently while saying that. I really don't know why humans are so ashamed of their basic needs. In Sookie's case - almost human, but clearly the rule was the same. "I came prepared tonight and took a toothbrush, so I guess I'm fine..."

I was disappointed, because honestly I expected to spend more time there. I learned that Sookie loves fruits but hates pineapple. She doesn't like several kinds of vegetables with carrot and paprika on top of the list. She needs a cup of coffee with milk in the morning otherwise she will be grumpy all day. Oh, and the most important fact - she hates to spend money. She was analyzing every price tag carefully and at the end choose the cheapest thing. It made me want to put the most expensive staff in the cart - it angered her instantly, she got flushed with anger and was changing the items with a huff of annoyance. I had my fun.

Suddenly I felt like I was being observed. My hand took hold of Sookie's arm bringing her closer to me in a protective gesture.

"Eric?" she questioned with wide eyes. Sookie had to sensed something was wrong because I felt her energy circling in her body. She looked around the shop and snorted.

"What?" I asked realizing she heard something with her telepathy. Sookie pointed with her head on the left. Two woman were standing there.

"It's him!"

"OMG, take a picture!"

"Are you kidding? I saw once he crushed some girl's phone cause she _took_ a picture."

"Stay there a moment longer and I'll crush your heads..." I promised them calmly. There was silence for a moment behind the shelf.

"Did he hear us? Ya think he's serious?" asked one of girls. I rolled my eyes and Sookie chuckled softly.

"He can't be so bad, he's shopping at Wal-Mart..."

"Let them be," said Sookie smiling at me. "I should be ready for this since I decided to date a celebrity." I felt absolutely offended by the what she called me.

"I will pretend you never said that…" I told her with mock hurt in my voice. I walked away and Sookie put her hand in the crock of my elbow.

"I beg you, forgive me," she said overly dramatically. I wasn't able to fight my smile.

"I'll make you pay for that," I promised lightly leaning down and kissing her softly.

"I'm scared to ask about my punishment," she whispered and the mood instantly changed. Well, I had few nice ideas involving Sookie and some kind of punishment. When my eyes moved over her body she blushed and looked at her feet. It's good to know that our minds are working the same way. "Wait…why are we back in the electronics? Oh no!" she exclaimed when I reached for a coffee maker and put it in the cart.

"Quiet woman, that's your punishment for tonight," I said with a grin.

"Could you at least take the cheaper one?"

"No, because I'm gonna pay for it and I want to pay a lot."

"Forget it! We can split the expenses in half."

"Sookie," I had to stop her before she started her tirade. "Tell me, when you have guests in your house do you make them pay for anything you buy for their arrival?"

"Of course not!" She huffed with annoyance. I felt she admitted defeat when I smiled knowingly. I win this time. "That was a good one," she said. "You used my good manners as your argument. I would be a hypocrite to go against my own hospitality," Sookie murmured so quietly that I barely heard her. We walked in the alley full of diet supplements and different medicines. I stopped in front of the vitamins. I scanned the shelf and reached for some iron pills.

"You should take it if you are still going to continue to feed me," I told her gently shaking the bottle. Sookie shook her head forcefully.

"Absolutely not!" she told me sternly.

"Sookie, this is absolutely…_a must have_ for you," I argued slightly annoyed. What is her problem with this?

"I can't, it will hurt me just like lemon did," she told me lightly while reading something from a different bottle she was holding. And I felt like my world stopped. I have never believed that vampires can get a panic attack but I guess I have.

"Fuck," I whispered crushing a bottle with iron pills. Sookie turned to me and I felt her shock and…realization. She knows that I know. "You're a fucking fairy," I hissed and Sookie took a step back and this time her emotions were full of fear.

**Villain's Pub – Part 2**

I smirked when the vampire let his fangs down and charged at me. I stopped him with a lazy wave of my hand.

"Please, behave…" I murmured bored. He was struggling in my magical hold trying to reach me, completely crazy from bloodlust. I cloaked my scent and he went limp.

"What the fuck are you?"

"Andre, right?" I asked putting my hands behind my back and pacing slowly before him.

"Yeah. And who the fuck are you?" he repeated absolutely furious and judging by his wild eyes, also scared.

"Tell me…Do you see yourself as a king?" I questioned him smiling gently. His eyes almost popped out.

"What?" he hissed.

"I asked around. Your maker, the little spoil bitch is so," I waved my hand around searching for the right word. "lost of space."

"I will never betray my maker…" Andre raised his head higher proudly. I wanted to laugh at him.

"Please, it's nothing but natural. The descendant shall take his rightful place. I think it's your time Andre…"

"I ask again, who are you? And what are you?"

I sigh dramatically. "Let's say that we have the same dreams, Andre. Dreams of power and the desire to rule…" He was observing me slightly less suspiciously. "Unfortunately we both have to… dispose someone who is in our way. I can deal with your problem to make sure that there will be no suspicion against you." I let him go from my hold and he stood straight next to the car he was driving. We were somewhere between New Orleans and Shreveport when I stopped him. One car passed us but all that driver saw was two men having a nice chit-chat.

"My maker is my obstacle, obviously. But whose yours? What would I get from this? And more importantly - what would you get?" The young vampire spat watching me carefully. _And his loyalty goes to hell_, I though amused.

"I will have a vampire ally."

"Ally in what?"

"Well, in a war of course."

* * *

AN: Finally, our Viking put two and two together. How do you think will he react? A united front is needed this days, because our villain is scheming in the dark…

**Let me know what you think – please leave a review. **


	17. Fool Me Once

AN: Thanks for all reviews an alerts. This time we will have Preston's POV, slightly different perspective. I loyally warn you – Sookie may really annoy you at some point :)

Big thanks for The Viking Trubie for beta-reading this chapter.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Fool Me Once**

**SPOV**

In the kitchen, I sat in a chair calmly as I watched Eric pace back and forth. After he was enlightened about my fae nature he didn't say a single word, only packed and paid for our groceries. We both were so tense that I didn't argue about splitting the bill. The drive to his house was quiet and I briefly wondered if he would drain and leave me on the side of the road. When that unpleasant thought crossed my mind, I absentmindedly moved my hand to Preston's bracelet. Thankfully, Eric had no homicidal intentions and we arrived at his home a few minutes later.

"Only me and Godric?" he asked again, turning to me at vampire speed. I sighed, pinching the base of my nose.

"Yes, and judging by the fact that Godric didn't even tell _you, _I believe my secret is safe. That is, if you won't announce my origins to the world." I trailed, and as expected, Eric looked at me sharply.

"I won't even tell Pam, you have my word," he vowed again.

"Good. So, can we please do something else?" I suggested smiling at him, I hope, in a flirtatious way. My vampire kneels in front of me and takes my much smaller hands in his cold, big ones. He was serious and almost ceremonial.

"Lover, this is serious. Are you aware that my kind almost ate yours to the edge of extinction?"

He was so worried that I actually took mercy on him and told him as much as I could without causing my fae grandfather to go ape shit. Eric was listening and he wasn't able to hide his shock any longer.

"And I suggested that we can use a spell that will protect you from fae magic, but Niall insists that both you and Godric vow a blood oath," I ended. For some reason, I chose not to tell Eric the idea of the Council. He already knew that the fae existed and are far stronger than anyone can imagine. And technically, I am a princess, so there was no point to add potential revolution in the supernatural community to this pile. He was aware that Niall, my great grandfather is rather powerful and has many enemies. "Do you have any questions?" I asked worrying my lower lip. Eric only shook his head still deep in thought.

"Faeries exist…You are a fairy princess! Godric has always said your kind is a part of legends." I saw a look of betrayal in his eyes. I didn't know the whole story or what Niall had up his sleeve to assure Godric's silence, but I was sure there was no point in blaming Eric's maker. They were so wonderful together and the thought that my fae relative can drive a wedge between them was unbearable.

"Look," I started hesitantly. "I believe Godric had a good reason for not telling you. I guess Niall has his ways to assure people's obedience."

"We are talking about my maker. I don't think anyone can force him to do anything," he explained rather angrily. I sighed softly, squeezing his hand slightly harder.

"Then he had his own reasons..."

"You act so carefree Sookie! Aren't you afraid?"

"Of?" And then I realized. "Of you? Are you willing to tell yourself that my blood isn't some fucking supernatural sun blocker?" Eric was clearly fighting with himself and finally his eyes showed his surrender.

"Not about me... but I suspect Bill Compton had to have been sent by the queen. I fear she knows what you are..."

"God," I murmured. Another threat? "Are you sure?" It was clearly a night for confessions because Eric explained to me the situation with this creep Andre. Clearly, someone named Rasul, who was working at the Queen's palace as a guard and as Eric's spy, confirmed tonight that Compton is indeed a procurer and was sent here _for a new pet_. No one, except the Queen, her child and freaking Bill knew where.

"My master assured me last night that I have no reason to worry about Sophie, but…" Eric trailed raising his eyebrow.

"I think Niall and Godric took care of Compton..." I started but Eric shook his head.

"She will send someone else. We need a plan." I sighed and leaned in the chair.

"My life has become so surreal." I murmured.

"Both of our life's,"added Eric grimly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him, looking for some guidance. Eric looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Our priority are the wolves for now. We have to deal with the Lycan issue and at least, let my maker and your grandfather deal with Sophie Ann. Either way, I can't challenge her openly because she can accuse me of treason." He rubbed my thigh gently and my body reacted instantly for this almost innocent act. "I am not letting you out of my sight and hopefully, fae guards are also competent. Truth be told, I have no reassurance that your fae kin will be willing to save my undead ass, but the fact they will protect you is enough. I can take care of myself."

I felt my anger raising suddenly. How dare he says things like that? Before I could react my hands start to light up and my vampire jumped from me. I had no intention of hurting him, but his reaction was rather smart judging by my reaction from last night's explosion.

"We are partners and I won't left you alone with that!" I emphasized clenching my hands. "I thought we've established this yesterday." I knew I had to hold onto my Fae side, but my light started to circle around my hands and single shreds started to dance around the room. One of the feather like sparks hits the lamp and puts it in flames. Now, instead of feeling anger, I felt my panic level rising. I wasn't able to call the light back inside my body!

"Eric, go away…" I whispered, afraid of moving. My vampire looked at my hands with worry and back at my face. "Please, call Preston…I don't know what to do." I felt tears pricking in my eyes. I was so pathetic being unable to control it.

"I'm sorry, Lover. You are right, we are partners." I gasped when Eric hands covered mine and he cringed when my light started to burn his skin. I could literally smell burning flesh.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled trying to rip my hands from his grasp.

"Calm down, Sookie," he soothed me gently. "It hurts, but it's not unbearable…" Eric winked at me despite the horrible pain he was surely in. "This power, this light, is yours. You own it, not the other way around. Breath slowly and try to call it back into you. Just like you did for the first time with that Preston." That was easy for him to say.

That time, I was trapped inside my mind with a fae teacher who knew what to do. This time the light was in a real room where there was no one that was taught how to act in such a situation. The last time I lost my cool I was with Niall. Now, there were only me and Eric – fae and vampire, kinds that were fighting with each other.

Blue shreds were circling around Eric, with each second coming closer and closer. My light for some reason was furious and what terrified me the most, was that it saw Eric as a threat. He glimpsed to his right at the very bold spark that was gently nudging his cheek. It caused his skin to sizzle. It was hurting him. I was hurting him and I felt like my heart's going to explode with my anguish. I will never hurt him intentionally.

Not only was my light angry – I felt fury myself. At me and at this fucking energy that wasn't listening to me. My strong emotions made every barrier in my head drop and then I felt it; some cozy and friendly place in the corner of my brain. It was a place I have never visited before. The second I felt it, my light started to dance faster moving back into my hands. It traveled through my veins and my neural system then back into this set. This new found area of my mind was very happy and accepting of my wild power. I felt like someone put a hundred pounds on my shoulders, I fall from the chair, thankfully, straight in Eric's arms.

"Lover?" he asked with worry and searched or my face. I felt like I just have ended a ride on a roller-coaster.

"Thanks," I murmured and passed out.

**EPOV**

Worried, I checked Sookie's vitals, sighing with relief when I realized she is simply exhausted. Fairies. Fucking fairies. And my Sookie is the princess of fucking fairies. I shook my head, picked Sookie up bridal style and walked to my bedroom deep in thought.

This could be a huge problem or a blessing in disguise. First, if knowledge of her origin spreads in the supernatural community, my little spitfire will be haunted. No matter how powerful she could be, for now she is like a newborn vampire – unable to grasp her new strength and ruled by emotions. The difference is that young vampires don't possess the ability to set things on fire. I looked at my lamp that was burning down slowly to a pile of ashes.

Fucking fairies.

I laid Sookie on a bed and examined her carefully in a completely new light. Her wonderful scent makes sense now…She looked fragile and innocent, a petite woman with a good heart and destructive hands.

I took her hand kissing it gently.

I should run. Fast and as far away as possible. I should tell Godric that I will fail him this time and I resign from my position as her guard. Problem was, that such a thought didn't even cross my mind when I realized she was a fae. My first instinct was to take her somewhere at the end of the world where no one will reach her, where no one will take her from me and lock her up.

I laid next to her and brushed her hair gently. I am so screwed…I like her far too much and I feel protective towards my little fairy. I snorted at this realization. A vampire and a fairy. Such a thing cannot work out…My little sunbeam stirred gently and I kissed her forehead.

"Sookie?"

"Mhm," She opened her eyes and smiled gently. "You didn't throw me away."

"Of course I did not. How could you even think that?" I asked slightly offended.

"Eric?"

"Yes, Lover?" I let my finger move around her full lips.

"I think I like you far too much." I laughed hearing her say that.

"Are you sure you can't hear my thoughts?"

"Why?"

"Cause I was just thinking the same about you." Her lips quirk gently, but I saw tears in her eyes. Her emotions tell me she's relieved, moved and scared. I let my guard down and put my head on her chest where her heart was beating. Sookie ran her fingers through my hair and started to soothe me. The feeling was so heavenly that I started to purr gently.

"We will deal with everything," I promised with a new resolve and strength in my voice.

"I feel lost, Eric," she whispered in a heartbreaking voice. I leaned on my elbow and kissed her harshly. She was breathing heavily and looking at me with shock when I withdrew.

"I will help you find your way. After all we're a team." Sookie smiled sheepishly and circled me with her arms.

"I'm really glad to have you in my corner."

**SPOV**

"Please, please…" I was moaning twisting my head and clawing at the blanket. For a good two hours, Eric had shown me no mercy. I was trying to squeeze my thighs tighter around him, but he pinned me to the mattress, spreading me wide open.

"I don't understand, Lover," he murmured, trailing kisses on the inside of my thigh. "I thought I already gave you what you needed." Eric smiled at me and I wanted to equally smack and kiss him.

"I really can't anymore…" I almost whimpered. My vampire cocked his head his eyes sparkling.

"I can sense you are tired, Lover. Frustrated…But," I hissed when he plugged two fingers in me. "you are in no pain," he finished pumping his fingers at a lazy pace. I made a huge mistake by challenging Eric after our sweet cuddling session. Not thinking about what I was saying, I suggested he is a softy. He asked me to take it back, but I only giggled. Eric warned me that if I don't apologize for _mocking his gentle side, _which he shows only in my presence, I will be sorry. I giggled louder then.

For the last two hours he was driving me on the edge of orgasm and stopping the second I was about to climax. There were no words to express my frustration.

My pride wasn't allowing me to admit defeat and I was fighting with as much stubbornness as I could muster. Now, I finally realized it's time to admit I lost.

"All right!" I yelled when Eric pulled his fingers out the exact moment I started to feel amazing. "You are not a softy!"

"Oh, Lover, it's so nice you recognize my authority."

"I will blast you!" I warned, but he wasn't afraid in a slightest.

"But that's not what I want to hear." What?! My mind was racing. He was probably demanding something different, but what was it? Eric's tongue circled my belly button and traveled higher to play with my nipple.

"I know!" I said with triumph. "I… I apologize for mocking your gentle side!" My vampire looked at me with a bright smile.

"Apology accepted." I screamed when he plunged into me, taking me hard and fast. I needed some time to calm myself down after our rough joining. My vampire has given me wonderful orgasms before, but tonight…Eric has always been gentle and slow during our lovemaking, but tonight, it was crazy, frenzied. I really like it slightly rough, and so far I gave tonight a prize for the best orgasm.

"Sookie?"

"Hmm?" I answered dreamily, letting my foot travel over his thigh and backside.

"Are you well?" he asked and I opened my eyes to look at him. There was deep frown between his eyebrows.

"Mhm…" I whimpered when Eric slid off me and yelped when he suddenly opened my legs wider.

"Eric?" I question slightly worried. "What the hell you doing?"

"Well," He wiggled his eyebrows. "I have to check if your…what did you call it? Lady bites?"

"Parts, you perv…"

"Are untouched."

"Seriously? They are definitely touched!" I was embarrassed. It was one thing to let him pleasure me in that place, but was this something completely different to examine it like that! I closed my legs putting a hand over my lady parts.

"Come on Sookie, let doctor Northman take a look?" He send me a smile that strangely reminded me of Cheshire Cat.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I murmured shaking my head. He could feel through our blood tie I was fine, only tired.

"Sookie, you…" Eric stopped mid-sentence and I felt blood draining from my face. We both looked petrified at Eric's cell phone, which was laying on the night stand. I assumed my vampire didn't set MC Hammer's _Can't touch thi_s as his ring tone.

"Oh God…" I whispered. It smelled like Niall and I already felt shame building in my belly. "You didn't…"

"I didn't…" he murmured looking at his cell like it's about to explode. Whoever was calling stopped and I almost sigh with relief. Eric looked at me shocked, opening his mouth surely to asked about this fairy shit when his phone started to ring again. This time it was playing _Don't keep me waiting _by Britney Spears.

"What kind of magic do you fae poses?" he murmured and reached for his still ringing device. I was ashamed, mortified and I wanted to disappear. "Yes?" he asked through greeted teeth and I instantly knew something was wrong. His eyes become murderous.

**PPOV**

I was aware that I was crossing a line by calling the vampire, but I could not resist toying with him a little. Three hours ago I received a text from my King with two simple words that changed everything.

_Viking knows. _

Well, if the Viking knows then the Viking can deal with it.

"Before you go all territorial on me Sheriff Northman, I have to warn you that I am only following my princess's order. She expressed a wish to be informed about my search of the killer from Bon Temps. Because her phone is out of service of her area, I allowed myself to call you. My name is Preston. I hope I'm not interrupting?" Arim rolled his eyes at me and Elmond pulled a face. I winked at my colleagues.

"You _are_ interrupting, fairy," answered the vampire calmly. If he was similar to me in the slightest, that meant he had to be furious.

"I apologize," I answered smoothly. "May I speak with my lady?" I waited patiently trying to listen to what they were talking about, but unfortunately, superior hearing wasn't a fae trait.

"Hello Preston. What's up?" asked Susannah, or rather Sookie. I smirked - formalities weren't her strongest suit.

"Just following your orders. I found the murderer who killed Maudette Pickens." I let my statement sink in and I hear her surprised gasp.

"That fast?" she asked with a doubtful tone. I could only imagine the vampire's expression.

"I live to serve and fulfill your wishes, my lady," I told her and Arim mounted _asshole _in my direction. "It's a man named Drew Marshall, but you know him as Rene Lenier. He is from Monroe and so far, can be connected with three other murders."

"Oh my god," she whispered back. "What…what are you going to do?"

"We will intercept him and interrogate him about his crimes. Hopefully, evidence will be found. I would suggest to ask your vampire, I mean Sheriff Northman, to glamor Mr. Marshall to give full cooperation with the police. That's the best way to clear your brother from any accusations. Is this acceptable, my lady?"

"Yes, I will speak with Eric, but he is nodding right now, so I guess he's okay with that." I decided to not ask for more instructions. The princess may ask us to not use violence, but honestly, looking at Elmond's predatory grin, I knew my elf friend has to relieve himself somehow. Elves are very brutal creatures and he's been bored lately.

"I'm happy. I apologize again for interrupting, my lady. Me and your other guards wish you good night."

"Bye."

I hung up and nodded to my friends. Arim stretched in few directions doing his fighting ritual. I waited patiently for him to end his exercises, but Elmond wasn't so enduring .

"He human not troll…" he growled lowly. Arim turned to him and took a deep breath.

"First, you say: he IS a human, not a troll. Second, I need to stretch." The wooden fae turned to me for support. "It's essential!" I declined to take a part in that conversation and teleported closer to the side of the road waiting for Drew Marshall, who will be coming home any second. The others appeared next to me silently.

We were hiding only a few minutes when we saw his old truck driving closer. I nodded to Arim to continue. The wooden fae have wonderful traits. I watched fascinated as the solid ground of the road started to part making deep holes. Next what I saw, was the human's car driving in one of the gap. He clearly didn't expect it to swallow half of his car.

"What the fuck?!" I heard and saw our target crawling from the car. Good, it would be too hard to teleport him from the car, too much iron around. I jumped next to him, took hold of his elbow and teleported us to our little hiding hole. It took a second and, as expected, when we landed Drew/Rene vomited all over the floor. Humans just weren't made to teleport.

"I hate when it that happens…" murmured Arim and Elmond cringed. Elves sense of smell was far more delicate than ours.

"Mr. Marshall, before we begin I have to inform that you will clean it up," I stated matter of fact and waved my hand sending him on the nearest wall. He whimpered and Elmond took a deep intake of breath in delight. I was against him joining our team, his aggression being worrisome, but the poison which his body produces could be a great weapon against hostile vampires. As they say – you bite an elf only once.

"Mr. Marshall?" I asked politely. This man clearly understood he's in big trouble.

"The fuck? Where am I?"

"Can you hear it? No Cajun accent," whispered Arim in a theatrical way. The little psycho on the floor was observing us with fear.

"Are ya caps?"

"Do we look like caps?" Arim was clearly offended and I glared at him to stay quiet. He was very sufficient, but a horrible drama queen from time to time.

"You have no right to hold me. I am a tax paying American!" It was the third person from that country that told me so.

"Oh no," I said with a mock shock. "If so, then I apologize. You will be set free – we have to respect people, who don't shrink from taxes responsibility. Elmond will escort you home."

The human looked at me with shock."Really?" he mumbled and instantly curled up when Elmond kicked him in a stomach.

"No really," answered the elf and looked at me with hope.

"Don't leave any marks…"

"Can I leave marks and heal him later?" asked me my colleague and I turned to Arim for some help. Wooden fae looked thoughtful.

"Seems legit…"

"You are both impossible," I murmured shaking my head. "Make sure that when princess will find him he will look intact. I will be not taking responsibility for your childish caprice." Drew Marshall looked around the room, his eyes wild and he clearly realized I am his only chance to avoid the torture.

"Wait! Don't leave me with them! I did nothing wrong."

"You killed three women."

"Fanbanging whores!" This time it was Arim, who kicked him hard and I raised my eyebrows with question.

"What would my mother say if I allow to talk him this way?"

"Close enough." I sat Indian style in front of Drew who looked like a pathetic worm, curled up on the floor next to the puddle of his own vomit. "It looks like you are not so strong when you are not attacking defenseless woman, Mr. Marshall."

"They deserve it!" he spat with disgust. "Stupid whores, letting tha' dead fuckers putting their dicks…" Arim kicked him again.

"Language, please!"

"Fuck you! Don't fucking care who ya are, just kill me!"

"I believe we are getting off topic. I have few questions and I would appreciate if you answer them. We will not kill you, you have my word," I promised.

Drew Marshall looked at me suspiciously. "Why not?" I cut off his air supplies with a wave of my hand. Sky fairies have some traits, too. Our prisoner started to struggle for breath.

"I would like you to remember that you are the one answering my questions, not the other way around. Understood?" He nodded, being slightly purple till now, so I released him. "How many women did you murder?"

"Three."

"Did you keep some souvenirs?"

He glared at all three of us. "Yeah…"

"What?"

"Their underwear…"

"Gross…I bet he is wearing them," whispered Arim observing Drew with disgust.

"Jason Stackhouse. Was it your plan to frame him?"

"What? No…" That could be an extenuation in his favor. If he planned of harming princess' brother at any way, we will be forced to punish him far harder. "That idiot was in a good place."

"Have you been planning other murders?" Drew smiled. Disgusting, crazy smile, of a man who is evil straight to the core.

"Yeah, three bitches at least." I glimpsed at my companions, who were observing him with equal curiosity.

"Who?"

"Dawn… She is whoring herself in that bar in Shreveport…"

"Who else?"

He snorted. "Stackhouses. I bet they will not believe Jason did it. He…" Human stopped mid-sentence when he sensed our magic circling in the air. "What is this?"

"This…" I reached for a yellow stone from my pocket. "This means that we can't go easy on you. You will die of course after you confess your crimes..." I watched without emotion like Arim and Elmond bring him from the ground.

"Stop!" He started to struggle, his instincts telling him it's time to go.

"Mr. Marshall, for now we have to make sure you will remember…" I leaned closer to him and let him see my true form. All with black veins around eyes, sharp teeth and pointed ears. "There are creatures far worse than vampires, which you hate so much. And you don't...threaten…their…royals," I finished in a whisper and sank my teeth in his arm.

**SPOV**

I jumped in the bathtub.

"What's going on?" asked Eric and I heard his fangs run down with a pop.

"I…I don't know," I murmured leaning more comfortably on him. "I suddenly felt…" I was searching for the right word, but I couldn't find one. "I don't know. Murderous, maybe? For a second, but it was strange…" Eric kissed my cheek gently.

"Maybe it's your light?"

"Maybe."

"I'm happy you will speak with your new teacher tomorrow." I turned to my vampire, who looked absolutely innocent.

"Right, just admit you don't wanna have your ass blasted." Eric smirked gently at me raising his eyebrows, somehow challenging me. Well, I can't blame him.

"I asked Rasul to fish for more information and…" There were mischievous sparks in his eyes. "I asked Desmond to decrease my weekly transfer in the Queen's account."

"You can do this?" I asked surprised.

"Of course. I am giving her twice she demands from her sheriffs."

"Why?" That was a shocker, Eric seems to be very good at money. Why is he giving more than is required?

"Because I don't need a takeover. Sophie Ann is childish, but pretty harmless. If our state will go bankrupt, Russell or de Castro will gain it. Them, I can't control so easily."

"So," I started slowly "it's a long-term investment."

"Exactly." He kissed me gently. "And it can be handy when I wish to show Sophie when she pisses me off."

"You are smart," I told him with a smile.

"So are you…" I frowned but decided to not dwell on it. I was called crazy Sookie my whole life. Because of my mind reading ability my grades were pathetic and I never went to college. Comparing to Eric, who saw, read and knows everything, I wasn't very smart.

"I will have to go to bed soon." I murmured. It was almost 2 am. My shift will start at ten and it will take awhile to drive to Merlotte's from Shreveport. Eric was thoughtful enough to have someone drive my car from the shop we were in, and I on my part took a change of clothes and my uniform to be able to drive to work straight from his place. We were prepared.

"Of course, Lover," My vampire smirked. "I…wore you out." I smacked his chest with a foamy hand. "Hush!" He chuckled quietly and licked a bite mark on my neck. I knew he was putting on some blood, because it started to tingle.

"Come," I squealed when he stand up with me in his arms. "I will take care of you." Eric did indeed took care of me. To say I was surprised when he woke me up at 8:30 and presented me with a plate of sandwiches and a cup of coffee, would be an understatement.

"How can you be up?" I murmured eyeing a giant pile of food and my vampire. Nope, there were no bleeds.

He shrugged nonchalantly."I think it's your blood. It may not make vampire immune to the sunlight, but it clearly extend my undead time during the day. I feel great."

It pleased me greatly. "It's wonderful," I looked at a plate. "Eric, did you prepare me…six sandwiches?"

"That's not enough?" He looked a little lost and I smiled gratefully.

"No, honey, it's more than enough. You just didn't have to…" I couldn't finish because Eric shoved a sandwich into my mouth. I was lucky they were small otherwise I would choke.

"Just eat," he told me sternly and I rolled my eyes. The sandwich was simple, just bread and ham. After two chews I realized something was in it. Frowning, I reached into my mouth and pulled a piece of plastic in which the ham was covered. My vampire's eyes almost popped out.

"What is it?" he asked confused and I had to swallow my giggles.

"Plastic…each slice of ham is covered with a sheet of plastic." I decided it's pointless to explain. "Just plastic."

Eric's face fell in almost comical way. It was funny and heartbreaking at the same time.

"Oh," he stated simply and I felt an urge to kiss him. When I pulled away to take a breath Eric was already caressing my breasts.

"Oh no," I said. "I can't be late."

"You need to relax, lover," Eric persuaded. He could sense it. True was I've been very anxious about going to Merrlotte's and facing my friends.

"Eric," I tried again. He smiled mischievously.

"Let's make a new morning starter for you." He was talking about my coffee and apple.

"Oh yeah? What starter?"

"Coffee later and orgasm first." I moaned when his hand slid between my tights.

"And the apple?" I half asked, half whimpered.

"You will eat in the car…"

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? Sookie's guards will have a big part in next chapters, so I thought it would be good to see how they work.

Please, leave a review!


	18. No Greater Fury than a Fairy Pissed

AN: Thank you for all reviews an alerts. Big thanks for The Viking Trubie for beta-reading this chapter.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

**Chapter 18**

**No Greater Fury than a Fairy Pissed**

**EPOV**

I felt Sookie moving further away from my house so I lay on my bed trying to go into downtime. I stayed like that for a moment completely confused. Well, if I felt a pull I could just…die. Irritated, I stood up and started to pace my room. I guess this is what humans feel when being insomniac.

Rest hasn't been coming, so I checked my e-mails, voice mails and worked on my area payrolls. The fairy, Preston, sent a text asking if I could glamor a bloodbag before taking Sookie to the wolf's meeting and I agreed politely to that. Taking a killer out of our way was important to Sookie, and because he was killing fangbangers, which is also bad for business, there was no reason for me not to cooperate.

Next, I read the wolves file once again, focusing my attention on Liam Flood. At the first glimpse he was…perfect. A student of biotechnology, working for an addict shelter. Perfect people don't exist though, there had to be a reason while Herveaux and other weres were suspecting him. I looked through his dossier again and I frowned seeing a name of a facility where he was doing his pro-bono work. It rang a bell.

Feeling a string of excitement, I checked _The Pines Wave Recovery_ on the Internet and my anticipation skyrocket. Two years ago there was a conflict between two vampires living in that area. One, Peter something, a true main-streamer, claimed that his fellow nest mate is preying on patients in that clinic. Peter was sure that people were disappearing and vampires were behind this.

The Sherriff from that territory checked these rumors, but no vampire was connected with a disappearance. Maybe because it wasn't a vampire. Then who was involved?

I needed more information. Ruben was dead for the day and I knew only one talented hacker who could do this. It pained me, but I dialed the fairy's number and waited for him to answer.

"Sheriff," I heard and noticed with satisfaction that there was surprise in his voice.

"Preston," I brace myself for my next sentence. "I need your help. Or rather, Sookie needs your help. It's about the wolves."

"Of course. What is needed?" Point for him.

"Data. I found that Flood's son is a volunteer in a rehab center."

"That's true."

"Some time ago there was suspicious disappearances in that facility. Vampires were suspected, but I wonder if there wasn't something…furry behind this."

"I wasn't aware of that fact, actually I can't believe I missed it! I will do my best and report back my findings."

"Good." I hung up on him and leaned into my chair. I sensed that Sookie stopped moving, she was in Bon Temps, right now. She was very afraid of her meeting with her coworkers and I could only hope they won't anger her. Whom like who, I experienced how painful her fury can be. Fuck, her irritation almost burned my whole hands. I looked at my palm frowning. After our date, Sookie's blast sent me on a torturous ride, but last night, despite the fact I was physically burning, the pain was barely there. And now, my insomnia… Something was different in me, I could feel it.

I left that problem for later and decided to take a risk and call Flood. The alpha of the Longtooth Pack answered immediately.

"Sherriff," he greeted coldly. "It's an strange hour to hear from you."

"Flood," I acknowledged him back. "Me and my companion would be visiting tonight."

"I am aware." His tone told me he is not very happy of this fact.

"Will your son be present?" I asked lightly. There was a long silence and finally Flood answered me back. "Unfortunately he has classes…" That was so expected that I wasn't even irritated. Is this old idiot so naïve? He can't shield his little puppy forever.

"Listen wolf," I told him with evident warning. "I don't know what are you trying to play out, but I am not a human who can be fooled or ignored by you."

"This is not a vampire matter!"

"It is a vampire matter...especially when vampires from _my_ area are suspected of strange disappearances. There is suspicion about your son's involvement and I want answers. You know my methods, chose wisely."

There was a long pause again and I started to worry he hung up on me. Mentioning vampire involvement was risky on my part, but it gave a suitable excuse to always be present with Sookie and, more importantly, to have a free hand to deal with wolves.

"Well, that makes more sense. I had wondered why the vampire sheriff escorted a human…I will speak with my son, there is no need for…any extreme measures. He is innocent after all."

"Good." I didn't even put my cell down, when it started to ring again.

Fae. Fucking fae was really efficient.

"Sheriff."

"What did you find?"

"Three women were missing from this facility. Only one was reported as a missing person, though." It was hard to admit, but I was starting to like him.

"That's strange…"

"Not so much, it's a government facility, the care isn't in the highest of forms there. Human residents are drug addicts after all – some of them decide to escape and don't carry on with their therapy." He took a deep intake of breath. "I noticed that these women have few things in common – age, height, weight...I have to crack open some hospital records, but I bet there will be some similarities in their health history as well."

All of this was heading into a very interesting direction. "It almost sounds like they were chosen for…experimental purposes," I murmured. "Do you have a way to check to see if the women are parallel with such attributes that went missing recently in our state?"

I waited for a moment for his answer. "It will be tricky, I admit. If things are somewhere online I can do this, but if the missing report was filled at the station as the one in Bon Temps, I will have to deal with an analog nightmare. Currently, I don't have many people, they are assigned to protect the princess, of course."

I pinched the base of my nose, realizing that I'm speaking with a nerd. But a loyal to Sookie kind of nerd. "Well, find as much as possible." His cooperation was surprising and I mentioned this to him. "Tell me fae, why are you helping me?"

"First, it's my lady's assignment – helping her, is what I'm doing. Second, she has let us know that you are her companion. Vampire, human or even a troll, if you are a loyal companion, you deserve our respect." My eyebrows went higher than ever.

"Isn't that interesting…"

"Don't be smug, sheriff." Threat in Preston's voice was clearly heard. "You hurt her and all the royal guards will make you suffer."

I couldn't fight with my smile any longer. I was really starting to like him. "Very well. We will meet later."

Time was passing and my day rest wasn't coming. That was really strange and I was worried it had something to do with Sookie and her magical light. It's extremely painful, but if half of the stories about the fae are real, then I should have been truly dead after her attack. I looked in the direction of the doors. That idea was stupid and far too risky, so I trampled the thought of day-walking immediately.

I cringed feeling Sookie's distress and then, here it was, her anger. I dialed her number hoping that a little distraction will cool my little spitfire a little. She didn't answer though and I throw my cell on the desk with more force than necessary. She was getting more and more angry with every second and that just couldn't be good.

**SPOV**

Spending time at Merlotte's is quickly become exhausting for me. The second I walked in, Tara scowled at me and I heard from her mind that I'm an idiot because of my dealings with vampires. I didn't even say hello to her being too focused on calming my light. The place I found in my head last night was some kind of a bunker. I caught on the fact that if my light hasn't moved too far from that place I don't have much trouble of pushing it back. It was a relief.

It was around noon when Sam finally asked me to go into his office. I was really surprised he was kept to himself for so long. I glimpsed at Arim, who was sitting at the table in Arlene's section. My poor guard was trying very hard to fit in and doesn't want to stand out to the folks of Bon Temps, but the flannel shirt and dungaree he was wearing was making him look completely out of place. I cringed when I heard he started a friendly chat with Arlene asking why such a lovely lady seems to be so upset. It made my heart skip a beat when she told him she is worried about her fiance…My guard assured her that its surely nothing and turned to me sending me a mischievous wink. Dear God, psychopaths everywhere…

Sighing heavily, I walked after Sam to his office preparing myself and my light to stay calm. We were right next to door when Arim appeared next to us. I jumped and my boss growled with anger and…shock. Not every day someone materializes right behind your back.

"Sookie, who is this guy and how…" Sam opened and closed his mouths a few times deeply confused.

"Mr. Cataliades assigned guards to me," I repeated the same lie I told Jason.

"Shit Sook, are you in trouble? If you need…"

"Please…" I just pointed at his office with a pleading look. "Say what you want to say Sam and let me go back to work. Arim, I need a moment alone with Sam, it's OK." The Fae tighten his lips in an angry line, but only nodded shortly. My boss was watching me with a deep frown on his face. His mind was screaming at me that something is wrong. Well, he has no idea.

"Sookie," he started hesitantly. "You're gonna say it's not my business but something is wrong with you Cher, I..." He said clenching his hand into a fist. I heard a soft crack. "I can tell you were with a vampire, Eric Northman. Sookie, he is very dangerous, a good girl like you should not deal with him." I felt my anger building slowly. "I know you are not like that…Sookie, I have better senses than most humans, maybe I should have told you about it sooner."

"You're a shifter," I finished for him and his mouth opened in shock.

"How do you… Since when?"

"I learned a few days ago. And I'm okay with that Sam, you are my friend." He took a deep intake of breath.

"Sookie…oh, I'm so sorry I have to tell you… but I think Northman is using you."

My eyebrows went higher. I had no idea what he was talking about. "Using me?"

"Yes, Sookie. You…did _it_ with him. He for sure glamoured you and I swear I will kill that fucker!"

I was dumbfounded and utterly speechless. Did he just suggest that Eric raped me? And oh God, was he able to smell I'm a virgin all the time?

I didn't even think about stopping my anger. "Listen Sam Merlotte, even suggesting something like this makes me want to punch you in the face!"

He was confused by my outburst. "You may not remember it, but I am sure…"

"Of what?" I hissed manically.

"As I said, Northman…" He stopped mid sentence looking at my hands. "Fuck…"

Fuck indeed. My hands were all blue, light was circling them and honestly, I didn't want my energy to stop. The fact that Sam just accused Eric of raping me was…unbelievable. Part of me wanted blood for this insult and that part, the fairy part of me, not connected with Sookie Stackhouse in the slightest, raised her hands and pointed at Sam. I wanted him to fry. Just a second before my light erupted from my body, I felt a strong arm circling me around my waist and felt a choking feeling in my stomach, which told me I was teleporting.

The next moment, I collapsed on the grass and rolled a good few meters. After a couple of painful rolls I stopped, unfortunately on a tree. It left me slightly dizzy, but the physical pain only added to my anger. Now the light was surrounding my whole body and long, shredded serpents of my energy were set free. In the corner of my eye, I saw Arim standing up and his hands lit up with a bright green light.

"My princess, please take hold of it…" he screamed to me, but the furious wave of blue energy covered his whole body.

It took me a moment to notice a scream, horrible low howl of pain. I looked helpless like my light was forming beautiful deadly shapes, each of them stroking Arim. I was trying to call it back, but once again it didn't listen. I was killing an innocent man and all I could do was sit and watch.

I felt a sharp sting somewhere in my mind – a wave of calm and some poking emotion that was telling me to get a grip of myself. Somehow I knew it's Eric trying to control my emotions and I couldn't be more grateful for that. Realization struck me and I looked at the bracelet my fae guard gave me.

Preston. I yanked piece of jewelry from my wrist. Almost instantly, it turned to green ashes and several fairies materialized around me.

Someone grasped my arms dragging me on my legs. Fae, old looking man with cold emotionless eyes looked at me with a croaked smile.

"Sweet potato, this will hurt," he told me with unmistakable satisfaction and I watched terrified his hand shinning the same shade of blue my light always do and delved into me chest.

He was right, it did hurt. The pain was indescribable, but I fully deserved it – it was the same pain Arim and Eric felt, I assume. The only consolation before I lost my conscious was the fact that my guard stopped screaming. I could only hope that his silence won't be permanent.

**NPOV**

I was forced back from my trip to New Orleans by Preston's call, but Sophie Ann Leclerq wasn't my main focus right now. I looked once again on my great granddaughter and I felt my hands fist with frustration.

"Niall, the vampire is here."

I turned to Evan who was observing me with a deep frown between his eyebrows. I was aware that Eric Northman has been heading our way the second the sun set. I only nodded turning to Sookie, who was lying on a bed covered with an iron blanket.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked through gritted teeth. My brother only shrugged.

"You said she had a good heart. It was either knock her out or let her kill that young fae," he answered emotionless.

"How's Arim, by the way?" I questioned him again.

"Pretty bad, according to Kitty. She is more than competent to make a diagnosis, I believe."

"Yes, Ludwig is good at her job," I admitted.

"Fuck this shit…" he grumbled leaning on his cane. "You didn't tell me she was like a nuclear explosion, Niall. I wasn't signing up for a cluster-fuck."

"I didn't know," I hissed back. "You promised to help her with gaining control. You will not go back on your word!"

He opened his mouth to answer me, but the doors opened with a loud crush and the vampire runs into the room. I met Northman once and I wasn't scared of him then. I surely was now.

"What have you done to her?" he growled at us with fury bending above Sookie in a protective stance.

"Do you know who you're talking to boy?" I asked him in a teasing way sending some of my energy in his way. I have never liked young vampires disrespecting their elders and I was very curious how will he react.

"You could be the fucking emperor of all supernaturals, FAE. I don't give a fuck. What have you done to Sookie?"

I bit down my smile, but my brother roared with delight. "Oh, he is a good one. I usually don't like fangers, but you have some balls." Evan turned to me with an evil smirk. "Are you going to fry him, your majesty?" I only glared at my unstable brother and turned back to the Norseman.

"We, or actually, him…" I pointed at Evan. "had to put Sookie into some kind of a coma. She lost control of her power completely and almost killed one of her guards."

The vampire looked back at Sookie, his face expressionless, but his eyes wandered over her body rapidly, clearly looking for some injuries. "But she is fine?"

"She will be."

"Why is there iron on her? It's poisonous to fairies," he pointed out with a scowl.

"We had to weaken her. She has far more energy accumulated than we suspected." I was surprised when Evan answered for me. He hated vampires very much, but here he was – answering the vampire's demands. "When her spark awakened… Did she explain it to you?" Eric nodded shortly. "It set free her energy. Someone," Evan turned to me with a blaming glare. "should have predicted that her telepathy was a sight of enormous power. It was building in her, and being blocked for 25 years... It exploded."

"Sookie poses the most plastic and the most destructive kind of light known to fae kind," I added slowly. "It is called _trawsfeddiannwr _by our elders. The usurper, because it takes hold over the fae who poses it. This light has something like…its own mind. It's has a violent, aggressive mind, that acts on its own."

Northman sat next to Sookie and I watched fascinated as he's holding her hand. "Sookie blasted me twice, each time she regretted it very much. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt her guard as well…"

"We believe it's the Shifter who angered her. Arim reacted, teleporting her from the bar and foolishly used his own light right after landing. Sookie's spark simply assumed he was a threat." I explained as simply as possible. "Surprisingly, she was reasonable enough to call for Preston." The vampire looked thoughtful for a moment and it made me suspicious. "Did you have something to do with this?" I questioned him with a warning edge in my voice.

"I do," he admitted simply. "I sent Sookie a wave of calm. As you are surely aware, she has had my blood."

"If you ever do this again…"

"Oh, stop it!" Evan looked at me sharply and his eyes become a deep blue. I was a king but my older brother will always have some hold over me. "He saved two fairies, don't be a prick Niall!" Vampire looked comically shocked.

"We will discuss the way you are speaking to me in the presence of others later," I threatened him.

"Yes, much later!" Evan took his inseparable flask and drunk a long gulp. "But we have to take this sweet potato to the other realm."

The vampire went rigid and growled lowly. "You are not taking her anywhere!"

My brother looked at me for help and I sighed.

"Listen vampire," I started with anger. "Some day she will end up killing an innocent person. Did you learn anything about Sookie? She is not a killer!" Northman's hand gripped my granddaughter tighter. "She will have to live in so much guilt, always scared of her true self. She is simply dangerous. To you as well, but most importantly to me is that she is a danger to herself. I will not let her get hurt. By anyone. Do you follow?"

I waited a moment for his answer, but I wasn't disappointed when I heard it. "Do whatever is necessary to help Sookie." He turned sharply to Evan. "You're the one who will teach her, am I correct?"

"Yup…" I rolled my eyes when Evan burped, hiding his flask in his pocket. Vampire glared at me and all I could do was to shrug. Honestly, there was no way to control him.

"I don't know much about fae. Yet." The vampire's eyes shone dangerously. "But if she won't be back in one piece I will find a way to get to you and drain you dry."

"Uuu!" My brother made a mock terrified face. "Don't forget to take a straw and an umbrella for your cocktail." Evan stood up leaning on his cane. "I will prepare our trip. I have a nice realm in mind for our training."

"You mean?"

"Time flows there ten times faster. That means…" He turned to vampire and finished very slowly like talking to some moron. "One day here is a period of ten days there. Is this acceptable?" He turned to me with a fancy bow.

"I believe Sookie would prefer it that way."

"Goodie. You two sit there continue holding her hands and weeping, and doing gods know what pussies do…Ciao!" He teleported away.

"This is the man who is supposed to teaching my Sookie anything?" hissed the vampire. Once again I rolled my eyes.

"He's a prick, but a genius. And the only known fae who poses the same type of light like Sookie."

We sat quietly for a few minutes and I was very content watching the vampire interacting with my granddaughter. He was deeply worried for her, brushing her hair from time to time. It almost looked like he loved her. I laughed at that thought – that could be possible, only Sookie has a power to move the undead heart so fast.

"Do you find something amusing, fae?" he growled at me and allowed myself to come closer to him and patted his back. The poor vampire's world was surely turned upside down by now, because his dumbfounded expression told me he had no idea how to act.

"I am a little envious, Eric." One blond eyebrow went higher. "I can see you feel something deeply for her. Don't worry!" I said hurriedly when he opened his mouth, no doubt to deny it. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. It will make you stronger than ever, trust me."

"She is… extraordinary," he admitted slowly.

"Indeed, she is…"

"What about the wolves and the killer?" Eric Northman once more surprised me with his pragmatic mind. "These matters have to be solved."

"Of course. I hope you and Preston can work together on this. It will be harder without Sookie's ability, but it's clear she is indisposed right now."

"A few mongrels won't be a problem, we have some evidence."

"Good," I looked at him again a little bit nervous of his reaction when he hears my next statement. "We can't wake her up. Her grandmother said her goodbye and I suggest you do the same. I'll leave you two alone."

"Fae?"

"Yes?"

"How long will she be gone?"

"I don't know…But she is smart and disciplined, so I believe she will be a clever student." The vampire snorted at that.

"Obviously, Fae."

"Hmm, Eric?" I smiled at him gently. He was pretty likable, just as his maker.

"Yes?"

"You can call me Papa or Niall," I told him officially with a wink. His face was so priceless, I wish I had a camera…I just couldn't wait to tease him more in the future.

**EPOV**

When both the fairies disappeared, both clearly mentally unstable fairies, if I say so myself, I put my head at Sookie's chest just like during our last night together. She was extremely pale, and no wonder because of the iron lying on her chest and the emotional turmoil she felt.

Gods know for how long they will take her from me. I touched her full lips with my finger and I growled sensing how dry and cold they were. I understood the reason for her training of course, what I didn't understand was why they can't do this here, on Earth. Don't we have any secluded islands far away from people? Here, I could sense her. I was sure that when she will be taken to a different realm our connection will fade. My next worry was that they will change her. This disgusting old fae was unpleasant, rude and had dangerous, cruel glimpses in his eyes. He was no good for Sookie.

I sighed in a human manner kissing Sookie's hand. "Lover, you are out cold, but maybe your fascinating mind can hear me. I hope, just like your loony grandfather, that you will learn control very fast. I will miss you very much, but this will be harder for you…Because of the time difference, the place they will take you will make our separation harder. I hope you will miss me. The Fae left me with an impression that your only companion will be that stinky old man, hopefully no handsome fairies will try to seduce you." I smiled imagining her outrage at my statement. "I promise there will be no fangbangers for me." I kissed her gently again. "I will miss your body, your blood, but I think I will miss your caring mind the most. I will have no one now, who will allow me to be so careless in its presence."

I consider what else Sookie would like to hear. "And worry not about the wolves, I will take care of them with this Preston. I admit he doesn't sound half bad. Just to be sure I'll send the vampire acquaintance of mine to watch over your grandmother at night." I smiled again and leaned closer to her ear like sharing a big secret. "It's king of rock n' roll, lover. I hope Adele will be so excited about this that she won't miss you too much. If the fae you attacked by accident needs some blood to heal, he will have it. I won't let you feel guilty because of something you had no control over." I stand up memorizing her form and smiled again. "Be back soon, min älskade." I was next to door when I realized how I has just called my Sookie. My subconscious did its job.

Little Spitfire wasn't just my lover, she was indeed my beloved one.

AN: Some of you might be surprised by such turn of events, but Sookie's problem has to be solved and I made a decision it would be the best way. There is only _one chapter left of the first part of this story_, chapter 19 will close some issues.

Leave a review and tell me what you think.

Till next time!


	19. Dog's Days are Over

AN: Thank you for all reviews an alerts. Big thanks for The Viking Trubie for beta-reading this chapter.

'Nawoja' and "Bełt" are Polish names and basic rules of pronunciation are as follows: 'W' is read as 'V' , 'J' as 'Y'. Mysteriously crossed L is read as 'W'.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. MOST CHARACTERS WON'T BE MINE. THEY BELONG TO HBO AND CHARLAINE HARRIS

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Dog's Days are Over**

**PPOV**

I've noticed Eric Northman looked rather daunting, in one of his scaring the shit out of you way kind of daunting. No doubt, his foul mood was caused by a separation from the princess. That was needed, though. Poor Arim had almost lost his life and it all happened by accident. Only the old gods know what my lady would be capable of if one day she decides she actually wants someone dead. Her attack on Arim, even if it was unintentional, was now widely known among the fae. Susannah Brigant was a force that every fae will recognize. You don't just knock down a royal guard so easily, especially not when you are an untrained fairy.

I was…all giddy to see her in a few weeks. She will be truly magnificent.

"Fae," greeted the vampire and I bowed my head gently in his direction. "Is this guard…what's his name?"

"Arim…" I told him hesitantly not sure where that conversation was leading.

"Is he in any need of vampire blood to heal?"

It was hard to surprise me, but right then I had my mouth hanging open. Vampires were very serious about their blood. "We have to ask doctor Ludwig. She is examining him as we speak."

"Very well, lead to the way," he answered coldly. I measured him. His form rigid, face completely expressionless and eyes cold. I heard no real concern about my friend in his voice. There was nothing in the vampire that I could see that my lady would find… alluring. But maybe he was different with her?

"I will have to teleport us there…" I murmured.

"Is it a problem?" asked Northman through greeted teeth. Fuck, I had a very pissed vampire in my company. If he is so angry right now, then the poor werewolves will have very unpleasant ride upon them.

"Your stomach will hurt," I warned him. "But vampires don't vomit, so it should end quickly.

"Good."

Sighing softly, I put a hand on his arm and popped us to Ludwig's clinic.

"I told you I don't permit teleporting directly to the patient's room!" I heard, knowing the cranky voice. Both me and Northman turned in her direction. I had to give the sheriff credit, he didn't even stumble after our landing.

"Doctor Ludwig." I bowed deeply to her.

"Quit the shit!" Brownie hissed at me, focusing her attention at her other unwelcome guest. "Vampire!" She turned to Northman putting her hands on hips. "What the fuck are you doing here? I have an injured fae, don't even think about dropping your fucking fangs! I will have demons throw you away before you think _cocktail_!"

"Does he need blood to heal?" he asked simply. I saw it was shocker for her as well.

"What?" she asked, watching as if the vampire grew himself a second head.

"The fairy, dear doctor. Does he need some blood?" he repeated slowly. Ludwig huffed.

"Don't talk to me like I'm retarded, you ass! Sure he needs blood. The little fae fucked him up…"

I looked at my friend with concern. Arim looked like an Egyptian mummy. His whole body was covered in bandages and shiny red substances that fairies use to lessen effect of light burns. Arim was breathing heavily and I couldn't even imagine the pain he was in. I was burned once, but only on my leg. And it wasn't caused by _trawsfeddiannwr._

"When will he wake up?" I asked quietly. Ludwig turned to me with a scowl, but a single look at my face had to make her change her mind, because instead of calling me an idiot or a stupid fucker, she only sighed.

"We are keeping him unconscious. It's normal for victims of burning," she explained as she focused her attention on the vampire. "I will need quite a lot."

"I won't donate straight from the source, I don't want a connection with him."

"Very well. You can give me three vials tonight and tomorrow."

I stopped listening to them and walked into a corridor. I sat in one of the plastic chairs rolling my eyes at Ludwig's choice of furniture. It was the most expensive hospital in the world, her patients paying her tones of money for care and she chose the cheapest, most uncomfortable chairs in existence. Little mean brownie.

I jumped hearing my name, quickly calling a sword to my side. I sighed seeing the vampire standing above me.

"Jumpy much, fairy?"

"Could you please stop calling me that, vampire? Our existence is still a secret for fuck's sake," I hissed at him forgetting for the moment that as the princess's companion, he deserves full respect. Northman didn't look offended in the slightest, though.

"Tell me then, Preston, could you do such a trick for my sword?"

"If you describe precisely where it is…" I mumbled surprised.

"Good. I'm in the mood to cut some wolf's heads, tonight." I was trying to fight my smile and I ended with a little smirk instead.

"Aye, so do I."

**EPOV**

Yes, I was in a pretty foul mood and Colonel Flood could see it clearly. Jackson Herveaux, as his second was with us in the room. He didn't seem scared by me, his attention was focused on Preston. I wonder if the old wolf has been able to tell that my comrade is something unknown to this world.

"I'm sorry that your companion is ill…" murmured the pack master moving uncomfortably in his chair.

"I appreciate your concern," I answered without emotion, sitting comfortably and brushing an invisible fleck from my jacket. Preston was standing next to the door, in something I would call a full guard mode. His form was rigid, eyes distant but focused. "Desmond sends his other man as Sookie's replacement. Not even half as charming, but Mr. Pardloe is an expert in…different types of interrogations." I turned to the fae and he looked at Flood winking.

"I hope my assistance won't be needed of course," added the fairy and came back to his guarding stance. The werewolf growled lowly.

"So far you only make threats and accusations. And you haven't presented even one ounce of evidence that my son is involved."

I was only happy to hand him the file Preston prepared. The second copy was taken by Herveaux. I gave them a few minutes to read through the data and I was glad when Flood seemed to be shocked and while the other wolf was angry.

"What is this?" asked Jackson looking at Flood.

"It's nothing! What do we care if some junkies…"

"Bullshit!" I hissed losing my patience. I wanted this over as soon as possible. "Call your son in here. Sookie isn't present, but I'm sure even without her input we will be able to see if your son knows anything about these strange disappearances," I offered coldly. Flood was about to argue with me, but Herveaux growled so loud that even I was surprised.

"Stop it Cole! We all know something is wrong with him. Stop shielding Liam."

"He is my son!"

"He's an adult man and if he is responsible, he will answer for his actions. We won't let the fanger touch him, tough." The last statement was underlined with a sharp glare in my direction. I smirked at the werewolves raising my hands.

"I am only a mediator here…" I said with mockery. After another tense minute, Flood reached for the phone on his desk.

"Adam, let Liam in," he told one of his lieutenants.

"Liam just left," I heard from the other side of the phone. Herveaux and I exchanged understanding glances. The fact that the boy was running was pretty good proof for me. Liam Flood was guilty of something.

The pack master puts down the phone on the desk with the expression of a man who was beaten. "He couldn't…why?" Flood looked at me almost pleadingly. "There's no reason to create lycans. And God, it's probably impossible!"

"Sheriff," Preston came closer to me with his phone firmly in his hand. "I tracked Liam's cell. Clearly he wasted an additional transfer on his GPS connec…"

"Preston," I interrupted him. We had no time for a techie lesson. "Can you find him?"

"I already did!"

I acknowledged him with a short nod. Fae was really efficient.

"Herveaux, I want a few werewolves with me. Both, supporting and accusing toward young Flood." I scowled at the current pack master, who won't surely stay too long in his position. "I don't want hear later that something was planted…" I added with venom. Jackson wasn't happy with me barking orders, but he didn't deny my request.

Half an hour later we were standing in the woods surrounding the little cabin. No matter where we turned we still were lost. I saw a little house and I took into the air to fly there, but for some reason when I was above the ground the cabin disappeared.

I landed next to Preston and glared at him.

"What kind of magic is it?" I hissed. The werewolves were disoriented as well.

"Well," The fairy frowned deeply. "I can't sense witch magic or…" He pointed at himself suggesting fae. "I would say it's some kind of a demon." This surprised me. Demons? I thought they were staying away from supernatural affairs.

"What kind of a demon?" asked Alcide Herveaux. Me and the werewolves were watching Preston expectant.

"I would say it's Bełt, cousin of Błędnik." It told me nothing.

"I have never heard it."

"Well, it normally lives in a small part of Poland. His specialty is to disorient the travelers. In the opposite to some other demons, he is not fisting on…"

"Fine!" Interrupted Jackson and I noticed that the weres are scared. They were not used to demons. "How will we find and persuade the fucker to let us be?"

"They're invisible."

"Of course…" I sat at the fallen tree thinking. "Someone hired those demons with the sole purpose to hide this place. I doubt Liam Flood has resources to export a demon from Europe. I didn't know such a thing even existed."

"Actually, they are widely rented by many monarchs and…people of interest. Queen Nawoja has few of them in her queendom and share rather eagerly."

I almost growled. I hoped I would never hear her name. I wasn't surprised that she was running a demon rental though. Anything profitable was connected with her at some level.

"You can hire a demon?" asked Alcide and I snickered watching the wolves. They were so shocked.

"Back to the point. Do you know the way to escape this disorientating trap?" I asked and one look at Preston's face told me I would love this solution.

"His specialty is to trap drunk people, but I hear he is a little of an alcoholic himself." I raised my eyebrows. Alcohol? No virgin sacrifice?

"How do we do it?" I questioned. The fae reached into his jacket and hands me a little flask. "Just pour it on the ground…" Preston shrugged.

We waited patiently, everyone on alert, looking for an invisible Slavonic demon. One of wolves gasped suddenly and pointed at a small pond of drink. I looked down and roared with laughter. There were tiny footprints around a small pond and I heard…munching?

Preston chuckled as well, but the wolves were deadly serious. It was absolutely hilarious, when tiny footprints started to stumble and walked in a circle.

"He's drunk…" explained Preston. I could tell. I heard Alcide biting down his laughter and his father looked sharply at him.

"That's all?" Jackson was all business tonight. Well, I could understand. The future of his pack was questionable.

"Yes, dog wearing human skin," answered the fairy and I looked at him with warning. The wolves started to growl softly and Preston grinned broadly. Fucking fairies.

"Drop it," I told them sharply and hit the air. This time I had no problem flying to my destination.

"Can you tell how many people is in there?" asked Jackson from below. He, his son Alcide, and four other wolves were watching me expectantly.

"Can you?" I bite back. "My sense of hearing isn't better than yours and nobody is outside." Stupid dogs.

"Miss Stackhouse would be irreplaceable in such a situation," mumbled Preston. I glared at him and he took a step back. It wasn't very wise mentioning Sookie in my presence right now, my emotions were still on edge. Since I've left her house I have been able to sense her, but I was expecting our connection to disappear any minute.

After a few minutes of arguing which plan of attack would be best, we eventually agreed that the wolves will go inside. For obvious reasons, that being my inability to walk inside without an invitation, I had to stay outside and wait for any developments. Preston was rather hesitant to walk inside without me, but it was true that we needed someone un-furry inside in case some weres decided to be friendly to Liam Flood.

I stayed in my position listening to the noises of the fight inside. Fuck this shit, I wanted to be inside and rip someone open! I was dropping slowly to the ground when suddenly I got hit...with a fairy light. I half expected to see Preston betraying me for some reason, but it was another fae, a female. Her light burning me was almost unnoticeable, compared to Sookie's light these blows were nothing.

I vamped to her, but her fae speed was impressive. She was using teleportation while circling me and using a long silver sword to cause as much damage as possible. I was hit only once, a shallow cut on my arm and I noticed she was getting irritated that she couldn't catch me. I felt a gentle shimmer next to my right hand and I knew what it was. My sword. I risked a glimpse in the direction of the cabin and I saw Preston fighting with another fairy. Judging by his looks, he was the female's twin brother. They were identical.

She jumped closer to me, no doubt bored with my dodges and it was her ending. The fairy didn't realize that my sword was about to appear in my hand and the second her silver layered teeth sunk into my neck my sword pierced her chest. She opens her mouth wide in shock and I yanked her away. The most exquisite aroma surrounded me and all I could think of right now was to rip the clothes from the dying fae, then drain and fuck her. I reached for her unconsciously, but before my hand touched any part of the fae's body, I saw her head rolling on the ground. The fog that surrounded my mind disappeared and all I saw was ashes in the wind.

"You belong to my lady," hissed Preston pointing his sword at me. "Never forget it!" I looked at him shaking my head to gain some clarity. Fairy blood. It could be the true death for a vampire.

"I know," I growled back irritated pushing away his sword. "What with the other?"

"He escaped. I could hunt him or try to save you from causing more bloodshed. And necrophilia," murmured Preston. I was grateful for it and I acknowledged him with a short nod.

I heard a low howl and I saw Alcide Herveaux holding young Flood on his knees right next to the threshold. I saw a few dead wolves lying on the floor, but none of them were our ally. I looked at Preston with question.

"No one was outside except us," he murmured.

"Just invite him in," Alcide barked, but Liam only looked at me with disgust and hatred. The boy giggled suddenly and I raised my eyebrows at his apparent insanity. The boy was very much on the crazy side.

"You ruined everything…this was supposed to be something glorious, something…" the mongrel wasn't allowed to finish because Preston, the fairy, who I was really starting to like, kicked him hard in a face. We all looked at him, shocked for a moment, but by the next second, the wolves started growling. I dropped my fangs standing next to fairy.

"I promised Cole no one would touch him!" we were told by the older Herveaux.

"Actually, you said _we won't let the fanger touch him_," reminded Preston. "You must be precise while interacting with me and mine."

"Enough!" I really was the mediator tonight. "This little prick deserved it, and you know it," I said softly. The wolf growled at me lowly but he backed up. "Preston, he belongs to pack." The fairy made a noise I could only describe as a hiss and walked away from Liam.

"You should go downstairs," we heard a quiet voice. The young looking wolf sat heavily on the couch. She wasn't ashamed of her nudity, like most of supes. I was instantly on alert hearing her tone. She was absolutely disgusted. "I don't wish to see this again."

I stood there irritated, unable to pass the threshold. I smirked when Preston dragged a barely unconscious wolf throwing him on the ground at my feet. "Are you a guest here?" The werewolf nodded slowly. "Invite him in," Preston ordered pointing at me. With Liam Flood unconscious, all I needed to enter was an invitation from his guest. Now I had it.

Interested with the she-wolf's statement, I followed Jackson Herveaux to the basement. The second I came inside the house I smelled a stench of death, so I knew there was going to be some bodies, but what I saw in the sterile room made me sick. My predictions that Flood was selecting women for experimental purposes were correct.

"There's seven of them…" murmured Jackson. I didn't even comment on that, I was perfectly capable of counting the bodies laying there. I was also able to notice there was an autopsy conducted on every of them, all on tables. I glimpsed at Preston, the fairy looked shocked. He wasn't watching me though, but the opposite wall. When I looked in the direction he was staring, I noticed there was glass jars filled with body parts. I took a step closer realizing that what I saw were not body parts.

"Please, tell me they are not human." I heard Alcide, who was looking in the same direction, as pale as the wall.

"No, they are not," whispered Preston. I was shocked seeing him crying. The tiny embryos weren't human. I could smell it too. "I have to leave to inform my king," he said so quietly that I barely heard him.

Suddenly, I turned at my top speed to the doors on the other side of the room. I never heard a noise like that. It was something between a howl and growl of agony. I walked in that direction slowly, afraid of what I will find in a small space behind the doors. I stopped and looked through a small window and cursed in my native language.

"I can't believe it either," murmured Alcide who joined me. "He made a lycan. I've never thought it was possible."

"I've never met a creature like that before." Truth was, that yesterday I learned that fairies existed. Why not lycans then? "She's in agony," I stated.

The female's body was transformed to a level which left me unsure if I was speaking of something human. She looked like someone froze her in a stage between the transition of a human and a wolf. The description of werewolves from scary movies was very accurate to illustrate her stance. Whatever was her transformation, it hasn't been finished and left the woman in pain. She jumped at the wall of her small cage, I heard bones cracking. I looked carefully spotting several small holes in the crown of her head.

What does all of this mean?

"I think we should call doctor Ludwig. Look at this!" the older Herveaux pointed at the doors. "This is…this is an abomination."

"That's why I think we should kill it," I murmured.

"Northman, that man who came here with you, claimed he sensed magic from young Flood," said another wolf from up the stairs. I considered this. I didn't smell magic around the wolf, but fairies were purely magical creatures. Maybe that's what he sensed. Two fairies who had been present in the cabin before us.

"Then there is magic in him," I murmured.

"Yeah...look," Alcide came closer to me ignoring his father's soft growling. "There is no way in hell Flood could afford all of these." He waved his hands around and I had to agree with him. "All this equipment, these machines…" He pointed at something, I believe, was called a tomography. "All of this could cost millions…"

"What do you suggest, exactly?"

"I don't know," Alcide growled back at me. All three of us jumped when the lycan started to pound on the doors.

"I have to verify what Preston discovered," I told them vamping upstairs.

"Northman?" I turned to Alcide, as I stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Who were you fighting outside? I heard…"

I looked at him as sternly as possible. "Stay away from this. It's beyond your power," I told him coldly. He gulped. He no doubt sensed I was trying to hide something – I was afraid it was beyond me too.

"He is blocked," said Preston without any introduction when I joined him upstairs. The fairy looked beaten and grief stricken.

Little fairies in jars. I understood him completely.

"There a physical spell on him, something like a hexed bag or a stone…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was getting weirder and weirder. Werewolves, who joined us were completely clueless.

"So? We cut it out," I offered. The fairy looked at me almost patronizingly.

"It decomposed a long time ago, it's in his…body. Part of his organs, blood," He sat more comfortably on the small couch. "It is blocking him from telling anything."

"Could that be created by the creatures I found?" I asked, subtly asking about the fae.

"Possibly, but it's a more primitive kind of magic. I have noticed it was brownie magic." Everybody took a deep intake of air. There was only one brownie widely known in the supernatural community – Ludwig.

"You suggest that Ludwig arranged all of this?"

"Of course not! She is a great healer, but there are others…" Well, no one else except him was aware of this fact. I was getting really irritated and yanked Liam Flood from the couch. He was chained and gagged, a dirty rag in his mouth. I rip it off.

"Sheriff," told Jackson with a warning in his voice. "It's a werewolf matter."

I turned to him, a menacing glare on my face with my fangs down. "Really? How _great_ a job you did by controlling this little freak. Take a look downstairs and tell me if this is a wolf matter anymore." That shut him up, especially when the other werewolves, even the who came here as Flood's supporters, were watching the little worm in my arms with disgust. I quickly broke his arm, very satisfied with his scream of pain.

"We know you couldn't afford all of this dog. Who gave you the money?" I asked putting pressure on his broken limb. He only titled his head to the side giggling.

"Well, it was…" Liam Flood wasn't able to finish his sentence because his body started to shake violently and a few moments later he went limp. Well, fuck me…I haven't seen shit like that either.

"We will have to keep him, I know of someone who can not only break the spell, but also question him successfully, for both we have to wait," I told them. The Weres didn't look happy, but they had no other choice. Neither of them, nor me were magic experts. Liam Flood was incapable of saying the name of his benefactor out loud, but maybe he could write it down or simply think about it. Sookie, with her telepathy, might be able to read him.

Suddenly, I felt my tie with Sookie disappear. My little fae was gone from this plane. Liam slips from my grasp.

* * *

Both Preston and I decided that Rene Lenier could wait a day or two, especially since the fairy assured me he was going suffer psychosis, thanks to something called _the penance spell_. I was glad he was going to sweat a little before I would have the chance to torture him. He was planning to hurt Adele and Sookie. I will make sure Rene/Drew will never see the sunlight from the depth of my dungeon.

The werewolves agreed to transport Liam Flood to the Fangtasia basement. He will be tortured regularly of course, but the spell which was put upon him will surely prevent him from giving us any answers. I had no hope it could be broken by physical pain, so contacting a witch would be a necessity and hopefully the new fairy allies will support the case as well.

I sat in my office with Preston standing right behind me. I didn't feel threatened by him for some reason. I dropped my fangs though, when three people teleported into my office. Niall Brigant himself, my maker and doctor Ludwig. They all looked deadly serious.

"I saw and I can't fucking believe it…" murmured Ludwig as she sat in the chair, her feet dangling in the air. The fairy king sighed, waved his hand and a bottle of whiskey, and a glass appeared in front of the tiny doctor. "Good fucking thinking," she mumbled pouring herself a glass.

Godric came closer to me, but I sat up straight. He could sense I felt betrayed by his silence. There's no doubt everything will be put to rights between us at some point, but I needed some time.

"This situation is serious," stated Brigant. "Whatever happened there is connected with fairies. Neave and Lochlan are water fairies or rather," Fairy looked at me with an expression of a proud father. "were water fairies. I heard you look care of Neave," he told me.

"Me and Preston," I précised coldly.

"Wonderful. The fairies are better off without the psychotic bitch. Of course, her brother will try to kill you. Be aware," he told so lightly like we were speaking about the weather.

"Of course," I said bitterly.

"My King," we all looked at Preston, who was standing in a deep bow. Well, I was sitting comfortably in my chair. Was I disrespecting the fae king? I'm not sorry. "I would like to ask for the possibility of guarding sheriff Northman. At least during his day-rest."

Everybody looked shocked. Doctor Ludwig pour herself another glass.

"It's an odd request. You are a royal guard," Niall Brigant was serious and even slightly unhappy.

"I am the princess's guard, my King. Eric Northman is hers and everything that belongs to her must be protected."

I turned very slowly in his direction, thinking about flipping him off. His calm statement, even said with audible respect in his voice, helped me realized why Sookie is so against being called a pet. She would be a lower creature in the vampire world, just like my status would be lower in the fairy's. She was a princess and I was just a vampire sheriff. I trusted Preston to some extent, but not so much to allow him anywhere near my resting place.

"I am willing to swear a blood oath," he added, sensing my hesitance. A blood oath. The most powerful binding contract in the supernatural community. I looked at Godric, who looked thoughtful. After a moment of silence my maker sent me his acceptance through our bond.

I nodded in Preston's direction and Niall sighed. "So many problems with you kids," he murmured. "Tomorrow. You…" he pointed his fingers at me and Godric "will swear as well. Hostile fairies are making their move. You must be protected from their magic."

Everyone nodded obediently. "Kitty," Brigant turned to Ludwig and I snorted. She glared at me, but the doctor will never be as scary and intimidating to me as she was before.

_Kitty._

"You will take care of the lycan and…the young ones." That statement erased every trace of my amusement.

"I am sure all of those were miscarriages," she informed us calmly. The fairies looked at each other quickly, but I caught on. My maker as well.

"What?" asked Godric.

"That's the biggest problem…for our females to not be able to keep the baby at the end of pregnancy," said Niall slowly and Ludwig took it from there.

"Fairies are pregnant for almost two years. During such a period, the female is sending a baby her light and all the needed nutrients. I even heard of cases when the fae is transporting the baby to another womb…"

"Whoa!" I raised my hand. That was too weird even for me. "How is such a thing even possible?"

"Evolutional mechanism of course. The fae can teleport. When the mother is at the point of complete exhaustion she gives the baby to a surrogate mother. I know they look just like humans…" Ludwig pointed at the fairies. "But the female reproductive system is something out of this world." It left me thinking of Sookie's reproductive system. It looked and felt normal.

"I hope you are not thinking of what I think you are thinking," said Niall through gritted teeth. I decided not to answer that question.

"I need to do some tests on the embryos and the lycan," added Ludwig.

"She had lumps of some sort on her head. It looked like…"

"Some kind of lobotomy," finished Ludwig with anger. "Lycans are known to produce a great amount of growth hormone. Human hormone with such usage, somatropin, is around hundred times less productive."

"Where do you get such information from?" I questioned.

"There were many experiments conducted during wars. I don't approve of these methods, but results are known nonetheless. You know what kinds of fertility problems fairies have. If the embryos would grow faster..."

"Ludwig, take care of everything, please," Niall was surprisingly serious and his face unreadable. I had an unpleasant feeling in my gut. I was worried that he would be interested in such a idea too much.

We described our interaction with Liam, the little demon and the fairies. So far, the best lead we had was a misleading demon. Niall offered to contact Nawoja and ask for a meeting. Hopefully, something so trivial like the number of the bank account will lead us to Liam's benefactor.

The meeting went smoothly. Thirty minutes later my guest, even my maker, were gone. I closed my eyes and groaned inwardly when the door burst open as Pam walked in.

Instinctively, I reached for my bond with Sookie to focus on her range of emotions and growled with frustration when I didn't find it. I felt empty.

Pam nudged our bond, but I ignored her completely, still having it muted. She was probably dying to find out why I chose to keep her away from my emotions, but truth be told, Pam's company was unwelcome as well. I needed some time alone.

My progeny barged into my office with her little pink laptop in hand. She stopped in front of me not saying anything, only stomping her foot with a soft clicking noise. Meanwhile, I was thinking of a way to make Liam Flood talk.

"Is there something you want to say, Pam?" I asked after a few minutes of strained silence.

"Is everything fine? You're fucking blocking me. Are you in pain?" She was thinking I was in physical pain and I shook my head.

"I simply need some privacy. What do you have here?" I pointed at her device.

"Oh…this you have to see! Because it's fucking unbelievable!" She came closer opening her laptop showing me some gossip website. She scrolled down the site and showed me a headline of one of articles.

"Oh…" I said.

"Oh? Fuck, Eric! _'Viking vampire domesticated'_ Can you fucking see this?"

My child was fuming showing me a picture of me and Sookie in a shop from last night. Someone, possibly girls behind the shelf, took a picture the moment I leaned closer to Sookie to gently kiss her lips. I was surprised of how happy my face looked. A contrast between me and bright, innocent Sookie was huge.

I glanced through the text, which was full of platitudes – a vampire businessman, shocking trip to the grocery store, beautiful unknown woman and the last part, in which the author expressed, a hope, in which such behavior of one of the vampire authorities in Louisiana is very good PR for vampire-human relations.

Fuck, Nan Flanagan would smell this opportunity a mile away, but surprisingly I didn't care. I smirked and rolled down the site further seeing the comments for this article. When I read the first one my smirk turned into a dangerous glare. Almost every comment expressed a hatred toward my Sookie. Seriously, how pitiful is the human race?

"Eric!" I turned to Pam, who was watching me with anger. "This can be very bad for business."

"How so?"

"How? Eric, you are a vampire sex god! Everyone are coming here hoping you are going to fuck them. If Nan sees this," she patted the laptop with a manicured fingernail "she will demand some stupid shit, like putting on a certain image! I won't let them turn you into some mainstreaming pussy!"

I raised my eyebrows at her. My child, as always, fiercely protective towards me. She was completely clueless, though. "Pam," I came closer to her brushing her cheek. "I don't care."

"What?"

"Look around – pathetic, stinky humans begging for my attention…"

"But you like it when they beg," she mumbled.

"Pam, I'm tired of this. We have been fucking and killing together for over a century. I started businesses - true, but right now they are actually working good without my input. Truth is, that we are shallow and bored…"

"What?" My child bombarded me with a wave of confusion. "Eric, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong." I shrugged collecting my reports. "I simply want more." The things I learned in the last few days turned my world upside down. We, as vampires, are part of a supernatural world far bigger than I could imagine. And we remain clueless.

Pam gulped looking at me with fear in her eyes. I could sensed she was afraid of any changes. "More of what?" she questioned quietly.

"Happiness," I answered simply. My child lowered her gaze feeling…abandoned. I sighed and reached for her again. I send her my love and pride. "Don't be silly, Pam, you are part of my world, it is not changing." She tensed gently, jutting her chin in a stubborn manner.

"Sookie...she's the cause of this, isn't she?"

"Honestly, it has been in me for some time. But I like spending time with her, she…means something to me," I admitted slowly.

"Then why are you sad? You opened the bond, I can feel it…" I considered what to tell Pam. She was loyal to me, but the existence of fairies wasn't my secret to reveal.

"Sookie had to leave."

Pam's eyes almost popped out from her face. "She dumped you?!" Waves of murderous intentions struck me and I cringed. I wish to not sense my child wanting to kill my woman.

"No, Pam. She is simply ill. Sookie was taken by her family to some distant place, distant enough that I can't feel her emotions. It left me feeling a little…empty."

"But she will come back to you, right?" My progeny put her hands on her hips with a serious expression. "You really like to fuck her, so she has to come back." I laughed at her. She always knew how to lighten my mood.

"She will, I am sure of it. I simply not know when exactly."

"Well, tough shit, we will find you something to do." Pam bit down on her lower lip. "If you are willing to buy her groceries, maybe you should think about buying some necessary items to your houses?" Her eyes shone and I closed my eyes. Just great. "Oh, look at all these items needed to cook! We have to buy a new refrigerator too...But something in silver, white is so cliché. Of course the furniture you have will not fit, so…"

I stopped listening to her putting on my jacket. I was about to leave when I looked at the article Pam showed me. On the attached picture Sookie was looking at me with a soft smile and…in a loving way?

"Eric, if she's going to be seen in public with you I have to take her shopping. She will be your reflection and by extinction mine as well."

I saved the picture and clicked for it to print. Pam was waving her hands describing something connected with the shapes of skirts. I waited patiently for my picture to be ready. I fetched it from the printer and smiled. It was pretty good.

"Eric, are you listening to me?"

"Of course, Pam."

"You disappoint me, Eric."

"Come on, Pam." I gently patted her cheek. "It's been a long night for me. Close the bar."

"Eric, remember you have throne duty tomorrow!" I heard her yelling after me, but I only waved my hand and walked to my car. I was next to the Vette when I sensed a presence. I turned sharply dropping my fangs. Preston raised his hands in the air indicating he is no threat.

"What do you want?" I asked with an edge to my voice.

"I asked if there will be a chance to contact with my lady, maybe send some letters." If I had a heartbeat, my hearth would be pounding like crazy.

"And?"

"Evan declined."

I clenched my fists. "Of course…"

"I will keep you informed," promised the fae and then disappeared.

I looked at the picture I was holding in my hand. All I can do is wait.

* * *

AN: Long this time, but it's the final chapter of Family Matters. In a few day's time (2 or 3) I will post an epilogue containing a better look at our villain.

"Family Matters" will be continued in a story called "Family Business", which will be posted soon, probably next week.

Till next time!


	20. Epilogue

AN: Here's the promised epilogue! I hope you will enjoy it.

Thanks for The Viking Trubie for beta reading.

Thank you for all alerts and wonderful reviews. Please, leave me one more comment and tell what you think about the whole story :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Villain's POV**

My fingers were drawing invisible circles on the desk's surface. I was trying to focus on the profits I could gain from my current situation. But I have seen none.

"I'm sorry. I failed," Lochlan's voice was weak and quiet, and not because he was afraid of my wrath, but because he was no longer part of The Twins. He was resigned, beaten and his relationship with Neave was, to say it gently - peculiar. They have shared a deep bond, one of the most profound known to our community. They were bastards; cruel, merciless, and deep into incest. But no matter what flaws they may have had, they were great warriors and they loved each other deeply...almost maniacally.

Even I had to bow to facing such love.

"Yes, you did. I was assured no one would be able to find the cabin. How could it go so terribly wrong?" My question was hanging in the air for a moment and Lochlan looked like he was going to burst.

"We didn't know our brother would be present. Preston Pardloe knew how to deal with the demon. And he was fighting, arm in arm with a bloodsucker. He has to die too!"

I clenched my jaw. True, no one expected the fae would be present alongside with the wolves. The vampire and the princess were the only guests we suspected. But Susannah wasn't present. It made me wonder, where is she?

"Take some time to mourn," I stated calmly dismissing Lochlan, but the fae growled at me.

"I don't need mourning, I need revenge!"

"We don't have time for this. Because you lost our _only_ lycan we are forced to regroup."

"I have a right to seek vengeance for what that filthy vampire did!"

"Lochlan," I said quietly, but with a clear warning in my voice. "don't push me right now. Get out and don't come back until you are able to think straight."

He opened his mouth, but closed it after a moment. I wasn't graced with an answer, but on his way out Lochlan probably damaged my door by pushing it so hard he punched through the wall.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

"We lost our lycan," spat the brownie without so little as a hello.

"I hate it when people state the obvious," I told him, pointing at the chair and inviting him to sit.

"Obvious or not, I had no chance to conduct all my tests. Alfa-synatropine is still too complicated to synthesize in a lab. I wasn't able to identify a whole nucleotides chain. DNA samples are decomposing outside it's body host, as fast as fae blood outside its system."

Alfa-synantropine. Hormone extracted from half-human and half-wolf and able to help full blood fairies. How ironic.

"Lochlan was able to take all files..." I started, but brownie cut in.

"I don't need files, I need more test subjects!"

I had him by the throat and hanging in the air before he finished his sentence. Something snapped in me and it always ends badly. I was trying to take hold of my temper, but I needed some relief from my fury. "I will not allow disrespect. Remember that I can undo my hiding spells at any moment. And what then Igor?" Brownie stayed quiet. "That wasn't a rhetorical question!" I yelled shaking him.

"Prison..."

I squeezed him tighter.

"Prison is something you would dream of when I let you go. Every supernatural creature in Europe is sworn to find and kill you. You conducted experiments on vampires, werewolves, shifters, fairies, elves, even on your own kind…You've made so many enemies that you should be on your knees right now, thanking me for taking you in!" The brownie was getting purple, but I didn't set him free. "You had enough time to get me a cure…I made a few promises, which now I can't fulfill. What am I going to say to the fairies that were generous enough to give me their children, hmm?" Igor was losing consciousness, so I threw him against the wall. "Maybe I was too lenient during my dealings with you. Clearly, working with the best equipment in sterile conditions isn't a big motivator for you." Brownie's eyes widened comically when he realized what was going to happen next. "Caleb!" I called for one of my guards, who snuck into the room quietly. "Igor will be visiting our special chambers."

"No!"

"Yes!" I teleported right in front of him, our noses almost touching. "When I hired you for your services you promised to help me gain allies. To save our brothers and sisters. It all was about to turn out so nicely. But only if I had my hands on a cure… If I had possessed it, I would have had followers. I would have given fairies something that Niall Brigant couldn't. Now, because of your incompetence I am forced to go as far as to start an actual war. You remember, do you?" I patted his cheek. "Wars with fairies are nasty." Caleb took hold of his arms and drag him outside.

"Hold a moment!" They stopped at the door and Igor's face was full of hope. "Back to our conversation according to motivation. I am giving you ten weeks of a comfort…zone. Every week when you don't present me with some satisfactory results, Caleb here, will cut one of your toes."

"No…"

"Yes," I emphasized. "Then we jump to your fingers. And I am painfully aware doing your job without fingers will be impossible." I waved my fingers at him. "Hmm," I snicker. "Well, I guess you will be painfully aware of such facts as well. Caleb, be sure our new guest will be put in some shackles reminding him of his new position."

I sat at my desk pinching the bridge of my nose. There were loud screams coming from the corridor, but I ignored them. Brownie got what he deserved. My plan was failing and suddenly, I felt very old and tired. I wasn't left alone for long, when there was a soft knock and Caleb came inside.

"Did you take care of everything?" I asked looking outside the window.

"Yes. There is someone who demands a visit."

"Of course, there is. They all choose a day when I want to go on a killing spree." I waved my hand and watched Claudine walking inside. She had her hand up on her slightly round belly. "Hello, Claudine."

"I saw Igor being dragged downstairs. He doesn't have a cure, does he?" There was no question in her voice, only a sad realization.

"We lost our Lycan. It will be extremely hard to find a willing werewolf to create a new one. It took five years to make one…"

"I betrayed Sookie for nothing?!" she screamed bitterly. Her arms circled around her tummy and there was fear in her eyes. "I will not survive it again, I don't want to…"

"Shh…" I came closer to her, hugging her and patting her back. She was a wreck. If she will not go easy on herself, this will be the sixth child she'd lost. "You have to be calm, you can't strain yourself," I reminded her calmly.

"You promised!" she yanked from my hold, fear presented in her gaze morphed into anger. "You said you are doing this to help our people, but this is just bullshit." Claudine looked at me with mockery. "I hated Niall! Whatever he does, no matter how noble he makes it look, he is doing it to make himself look good, to strengthen his position." She took a step back, her hands shinning. I sighed at this sight.

"Whatever you want to say – don't," I warned her.

"You deluded me with empty promises, preying on my dreams…" Claudine raised her hands, pointing them at me, but I didn't move. "All this talk about a cure, it was a lie from the beginning."

"No, it wasn't."

"But helping females like me… it wasn't your main goal."

I've already lost the last shred of trust she had in me. There was no point in carrying on with our charade. "You are correct. I wanted to increase our numbers and Igor offered me a good solution. The truth is that our kind is so strong, that there doesn't have to be many of us. It was easy to gain followers at the expense of Niall, but the effect it had when the werewolves and Susannah got involved… It was no longer worth the effort." She took a step back, when I came closer.

"Come on, Claudine!" I spat finally as she jumped. "You won't shoot me, you can't," I pointed at her belly. "you are too weak to waste your light with fighting, your little baby needs it." As suspected her hand shook and insecurity appeared on her face. "I, at least, tried to do something! Niall would never do this." My anger was building more and more. "He is thinking about expanding to the human realm. What next? We will have our great revelation like the vampires?" I was livid right now. "The old fool is blind…humans, vampires, and all those filthy animals wearing human's skin – they all are nothing. We don't need them!"

Claudine gulped loudly and there was fear present in her expression. "They should, at best, serve us! And don't be a fool, that's what all fairies believe in. The second Niall Brigant is gone, they will turn their backs on the humans and others."

The fairy standing in front of me was terrified, but she was a brave woman nonetheless. I watched partly fascinated, as she raises her head high in the air. "There are others Brigants. The Princess and King's brother, who both poses the _trawsfeddiannwr. _If Niall dies they will take his place."

"The King's brother relinquished his position a long time ago. As for the princess, she will eventually dance to my tune."

"No." There was satisfaction in her voice. She was taunting me, trying to make me snap and kill her. "You will be forced to chain her in iron to have her on your side. All her people will see and then we will be facing another war. You water fairies have spilled enough of fairy blood. Your master plan has so many holes… Bribing the fae with a cure is no longer an option? Gaining the princess's trust is even more stupid, you madman! She will never even consider joining the Sky Fae and Water Clans."

"You know Claudine," I put gently a hand on her jaw. "I think you said enough."

She was looking me straight in the eyes, with her lips trembling. I clenched her mandible and yanked. Claudine made a muffled noise of pain, when her jaw jumped from its sockets. She was trying to move away from me but I was still holding her tightly.

I called Caleb to my side and the fae looked surprised seeing the scene happening in my office. "Take Claudine to her room," I ordered simply.

My anger was lessening and I started to realize I made a mistake. We don't hurt our pregnant females. If I only could control myself better when my fury is striking...

Caleb took her in his arms, bridal style and I cringed at her soft painful sobs. I waited a few minutes when his steps subsided. Then I sat back in my chair. I looked at the desk my mother used to sit at and rule. She did it pretty good until I lost my control and beheaded her one day.

It was a mistake.

And now it looks like I have made more.

**Caleb's POV**

The female was sobbing quietly shaking in my arms. It wasn't right. It was against our rules.

I kicked the door behind me and put her gently on a bed. I reached my hand slowly to her face, but she moved away. It didn't escape my attention that her hand wandered protectively to her pregnant belly. How long has she been carrying her baby? Six months?

"I won't hurt you," I vowed. "I'm sure the prince didn't mean it either. It was surely an accident." Claudine raised her eyes at me and I saw mockery in them. It was not an accident.

"I will put it in place. Your jaw isn't broken, so you should start healing once I fix it." There was insecurity in her gaze, but eventually she nodded gently, cringing at the pain her little movement caused.

I braced myself pushing her chin back fast. I heard a soft crack and Claudine made a noise of pain. I'm sure that if her jaw weren't broken she would have been screaming by now.

I waited for a moment watching her. She was a beautiful woman. My prince didn't treat her as a prisoner, Claudine came to him willingly. What now?

I was walking to the door when I heard her whispering something. There was a desperation in her eyes and I cursed myself when instead of walking away, I moved closer to her bed. I was trying to hear what she was whispering.

"He's not good," Claudine mumbled. "Don't let him destroy your people." I felt angry at her statement and I left the room hurriedly. Not because she offended my prince, but because she was right.

Much later I was laying on my bed looking blankly at the ceiling, feeling burning shame in my belly. I glanced at the envelope containing a short letter that could change everything.

How big a mistake I would make if I send it to the Brigant princes?

* * *

**AN: I remind you it's not over yet! I am working on a sequel called "FAMILY BUSINESS".**

The story will be posted soon and it will be a direct continuation of 'Family Matters'. While FM can be treated like some kind of introduction, FB will be more 'action-packed'.

Once more, thanks for reading!

Tylda92


	21. Author's Note

AN: Continuation of FM has been posted. It's called "Family Business" and I hope you will enjoy it.

Link below

/s/11434906/1/Family-Business


End file.
